Stuck Between A Rock And A Werewolf
by LadyLuckxo
Summary: AU: Lily and Remus don't get along. Lily is new, and James wants to find out why the usually gentle Moony hates her so. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ooookay, people. Yet another story, yeah, I know. I just can't finish  
one. Well, you know, I did. I just have to type and post it. Lol. Anyway,  
this one is called Stuck Between A Rock and A Werewolf. Yes, I sort of stole  
the GENERAL idea from Twilight (more like New Moon, but whatever), both  
books mentioned there owned by Stephenie Meyer.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the book Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling does. I don't  
even really own the plot. Stephenie Meyer does. Oh, and chapter title/lyrics  
just below? Yeah, that's a song by Quietdrive.

**::Chapter One::  
::Handsome Devil's Benediction::**

_My heart is gone  
My thought was wrong  
But I hope to find that  
Imperfection that makes me feel whole again_

Lily Marie Evans flitted through the old house, gently brushing dust away  
from long forgotten objects with her fingertips. Her deep emerald eyes took  
in the details of her old life. The life she couldn't remember.  
There was a photo of Lily and her mother, a small painting of Lily's  
father. He was dressed to go to a war from which he had never returned.  
Finally, Lily came to a small wooden trunk. Opening the lid, she saw a  
yellowed, brittle piece of parchment. Her Hogwarts letter. Her parents had  
been so proud that she was a witch; so proud. They had died the summer that  
she turned sixteen, though. Father, in the war. Mother at THEIR hands. THEY  
hadn't even been kind enough to take her life the conventional way, but  
rather an agonizing eternity without her family.  
Lily reread the faded green ink, smiling slightly. She sighed, and refolded  
the letter carefully, placing it into its envelope.  
It was labelled, quite neatly: Miss Lily Evans, 259 Oakfield Land,  
Lanchester, July 1st, 1864. Lily Evans was making her glorious return to  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though, she'd probably have to  
update her school robes.  
"I guess this means shopping." She sighed aloud, her musical voice filling  
the air. She flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and left, taking one  
last fleeting glance at the contents of her human life.

In Diagon Alley, Lily went immediately to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. The  
goblins always kept a respectable distance from her when she made her  
infrequent visits.  
"Miss Evans," The head of the bank, the oldest goblin working there,   
appeared before Lily. "It was been nearly two decades."  
"I've been travelling." Lily murmured. "France, Bulgaria, and even a brief  
stay in Transylvania."  
"I hear the werewolves how taken over Transylvania." Bortrav, the head  
goblin commented.  
"Indeed," Lily hissed.  
No more conversation was made as the two made their way to Lily's vault.  
Lily collected a small pile of gold and then the girl and the goblin made  
their way back up to the ground level.  
Once outside, Lily's eyes turned slightly darker than they had been, and  
her red hair shone vibrantly. A baseball cap shaded her face, and her long  
sleeves covered her arms. She kept her hands shoved in her pockets. While  
sun wouldn't hurt her, it made her paleness stand out. She didn't want to  
draw attention to herself.  
"Oy! Miss! You dropped your bag!" A deep voice called.  
Lily turned and saw two boys standing there. One had glasses, hazel eyes,  
and very messy black hair. He had her small purse in his hand. The other was  
darker, with sandy hair and brown eyes. She was downwind of them, and caught  
his scent instantly. Her vampiric instincts kicked in, and she growled  
softly.  
"Thank you." She reached out to receive the purse quickly. Suddenly, the  
boy with the distinct scent stiffened and growled low in his throat.  
"Pardon me, do I know you?" Lily asked him politely, seeing the direction  
of his gaze. It was all she could do not to attack.  
"I think I've seen you before. Did you vacation in France this summer?" the  
boy asked. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."  
"Fitting," Lily hissed so that only Remus could hear. "No, actually. I   
spent my summer in Transylvania. I'm transferring from Durmstrang."  
"Durmstrang? Are you a Slytherin, then?" The other boy, James Potter –  
Remus had hissed the name to Lily as he spoke – eyed her suspiciously.  
"No, fifth year Gryffindor. Dumbledore's hat apparently saw a…special kind  
of bravery in me." Lily's dark emerald eyes became shadowed. James' scent  
was almost too much for her. It was mouth-watering and tempting.  
"Don't even think about it." The words were projected into Lily's ears as  
Remus passed her. "James, I'm headed to Flourish and Blott's." the  
sandy-haired boy said aloud.  
"Right behind you, mate." James turned to Lily. "Didn't catch your name."  
"Lily Evans." Lily replied softly.  
"See you on the Express, Lily Evans." James winked and disappeared into the  
crowd.  
Lily released a breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding.  
Between a boy that smelled that appetizing and his werewolf friend, she  
wasn't sure if she could make it. Oh, the joys of being a teenage vampire


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad everyone likes it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the plot of Stephenie Meyer's New Moon. I also don't own Fallen Leaves.

::CHAPTER TWO::

::FALLEN LEAVES::

_in a crooked little town,_

_they were lost and never found._

_Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves_

_On the ground._

Lily sat in the Headmaster's office on the evening of August 30th. She awaited the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Evans. You haven't changed one bit." The Headmaster bustled into the room, his white beard flung over his shoulder.

"Professor. You gave up on Transfiguration, I see." Lily smiled politely. During her second run through Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been teaching. Now, twenty-five years later, he was the Headmaster.

"Alas, I believe mine will be the only face you will recognize. Many of my old colleagues have moved on." Dumbledore say, looking at his youthful student. "Tell me, Miss Evans, are you older than I am yet?"

"One hundred and twenty-three this past June, sir." Lily was still polite. "Although, I haven't really aged since 1869."

"No, I suppose you haven't." Dumbledore murmured. "Now, Miss Evans, I'm sure you're aware of the rules. You must feed at least once a week in the forest."

"Yes, I am aware." Lily nodded.

'Now, I must warn you. We have a werewolf this year." Dumbledore began.

"Remus Lupin. Yes, I know." Lily nodded. "We've met briefly."

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked surprised. "Do tell the tale, Miss Evans."

"I was in Diagon Alley, shopping. I dropped my bag coming out of Gringott's, and James Potter returned it to me. Remus Lupin was there as well." Lily explained.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I trust you will behave yourself these next three years. Mr. Lupin is a fifth year Gryffindor as well."

"Of course, Professor. You'll hardly remember you have a vampire for a student." Lily gave a small smile. "I'm sorry to be rude, sir, but I must be going."

Lily left, leaving Dumbledore to stare at her retreating back. She would have an interesting stay at Hogwarts. Of that, she was sure.

(star)(star)(star)

"Mate, she was gorgeous." James sighed, yet again.

"I don't know, James. A girl that pretty normally means trouble." Remus intoned.

"Trouble's my middle name." Sirius Black grinned. With hair to match his name and deep sapphire eyes, Sirius completed the Hogwarts Heartthrob trio. He was James and Remus' best friend.

"Oi, I get first call on asking her out." James protested from his bed.

"I'm telling you, James, she's not worth the trouble she'll bring you." Remus growled from the armchair.

James looked at his friend in surprise, and Sirius raised an eyebrow. All three were at Potter Mansion, as the train for Hogwarts would leave in the morning.

"You fancy her, then, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus replied quickly. "I just have a strange feeling about her."

"Well, mate, maybe we should give her a chance." James said evenly.

"Alright. We'll give her a chance. But if she turns out to be a blood sucking monster, don't come running to me." Remus muttered, lifting a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah... still don't own any of it.

- Chapter Three -

On My Own

Lily Marie Evans sat on the train to Hogwarts by herself. She was used to the solitude. It caught her completely unawares when three people entered her compartment: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and another boy.

Against her wishes, but completely necessarily (she didn't want to be caught off guard, after all), Lily turned to Remus. The young werewolf muttered the third boy's name for her ears only.

"Pleasure to see you boys again. And I do believe this is a first, Mr. Black." Lily surveyed the new arrivals, taking in James' lust stricken face, Remus' bristling, rigid posture, and Sirius' sauvely covered astonishement that she knew his name.

"My reputation preceeds me. I take it you're the lovely Lily Evans that James goes on about?" Sirius kissed her hand with a devilish grin.

Lily surpressed a sigh. This boy reminded her so much of the boys of her age...

"Yes, I suppose your reputation has preceeded you. I'm surprised you didn't have to pay extra for a seperate compartment, though." Lily returned.

"Why is that, fair maiden?" Sirius smirked, trying to hide his confusion.

"Your ego barely fits in this one." The petite redhead gave Sirius a cheeky smile.

"James laughed, while Remus quirked a brief half smile. Lily rolled her eyes. She excused herself to find the saleswitch for candy - promising to bring Sirius some - and beckoning Remus to follow. Momentarily, he joined her.

"Look, you may not like me, but we have to at least be civil to one another for the next three years." She sighed, her emerald eyes flashing with weariness. "We can't let an age old blood feud get in the way of our education."

"You stay away from James, and I think we can make it work." Remus stayed a safe distance away from the young vampire.

"James can have whatever friendships he wants. I promise I won't harm a hair on his head." Lily snapped, her eyes possessing a fiery quality. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, one of those..." Remus looked her up and down, appraising her. "I suppose I'll give you a shot. But the second you sink your fangs into anyone, I'll take you out myself."

"I haven't touched anyone in that way since I was forty. Take my word for it, I won't make a mistake." Lily's furious voice was soft. "Remember to mind your elders."

"I just wish you didn't smell so damned sweet." Remus pulled a face of disgust.

"And you smell like wet dog." Lily retorted, wandering off to find the saleswitch.

(star)(star)(star)

At Hogwarts, Lily walked into the Great Hall feeling as though she was coming home. This place was, after all, her only ties to her mortal life.

Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech, intoning rules and wishing everyone a good year. This time, however, he added something new:

"Remember, students, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. There are many magical creatures out there, and I would hate for any of you to be injured." The old wizard looked about the room, his eyes resting on Lily. "Also, we have a new student amongst us. Miss Lily Evans, fifth year Gryffindor. Stand up and give a wave, will you?"

Lily sighed silently. She stood up and gave a small wave, and sat again. As she sat, she caught a whiff of the crowd around her. She was getting testy. She'd have to feed after the students went to bed. Remus must've caught her eyes darken, because he casually shifted so that he was shielding Sirius from her.

"Well, Miss Evans, as you are new here, would you like a tour of the castle and grounds tonight?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm exhausted from the trip. Tomorrow?" Lily tried to look genuinely sorry. She was - she just kept thinking of how she wanted his blood; he smelled so delicious.

"Oh, of course." James grinned.

The quartet ate in silence. The only reason why Sirius had been quiet this long was because he was eating. Lily shoved food around her plate for awhile before deciding to politely excuse herself.

Dumbledore nodded discretely nodded to the redhead as she stepped out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance. She then went out onto the grounds and disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... two chapters in one night. Be proud. I'm not updating again after this till I get three whole reviews. lol

Disclaimer: No. Still don't own it.

- Chapter Four -

Colour Me Cliche

The next day at breakfast, Lily sat there pretending to sip tea. Remus came in before Sirius and James and sat across from her.

"I take it you won't slip up the next time you smell James." He commented, noting her eye colour. It was considerably lighter than the night before, indicating that she was not 'thirsty'.

"I told you. I haven't 'slipped up' since I was forty." Lily eyed him evenly. "That was eighty-three years ago."

Remus looked taken aback for a moment. He had thought she was a new vampire, just changed. Lily correctly interpreted his silence and grinned.

"Oh, yes, puppy. I've been around much longer than any living of your kind." She said. "I've been to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang a few times, too."

"How old are you, then?" Remus asked, already mentally calculating based on the information she had already given him.

He didn't get an answer - nor did he expect one - for both of them heard James and Sirius enter the Hall. Lily hissed at Remus in annoyance, and the boy quirked a smile at her.

"Lily!" James cried. "Hey, Moony!"

"Cute." Lily mouthed at the werewolf, who pulled a face at her.

"Hey, Red. Moony." Sirius flopped into the chair next to Remus. "You lot ready for classes?"

"Never." James replied, sitting down next to Lily. The scent coming off him was delicious. Only now, she found herself overcome with lust rather than hunger.

"I'm always up for new material." Remus smiled at his friends. "how about you, Evans?"

"Oh, I suppose it'll be different from Durmstrang." Lily offered, managing a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll look out for you." James casually put his arm over the back of Lily's chair. The action didn't go unnoticed by any of the others; even Sirius saw the gesture as protective.

Lily was worried. James was getting attached. She'd have to stop that, or something bad would surely happen.

"So, Moony. We should go for another romp in the forest next week." Sirius said carelessly.

Lily and Remus both stiffened. In that moment, it was like they made a silent agreement: natural enemies would work together to protect the people they both cared about.

(star)(star)(star)

Classes were monotonous: boring lectures and homework. Most of the teachers praised Lily's advanced skill, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked at her with disgust. She knew he must guess, or know, what she was.

By mid-November, Lily was a regular installment in James' group. She traded smart remarks with Sirius, deep conversations lightly marked with flirting with James, and well-kept secrets with Remus. In all, it was the happiest Lily had ever been in her existance as one of the undead.

One night in early December, Lily made her excuses - that she ws studying - and slipped out to hunt. Remus was still in the hospital wing recovering from a transformation, so she left Sirius and James to their chess.

She was happily feeding from a stray thestral when she smelled it: James Potter was in the Forbidden Forest.

Lily panicked. She didn't know what to do. She finished draining the thestral, and as it dropped to her feet, very dead, James appeared in her clearing.

"Lily?" James whispered. He rushed to her side. "You're covered in blood. Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Lily began to tremble.

"Looking for you. I could ask the same of you." James stroked her hair gently, holding her close.

"There's a REASON the Forest is forbidden, you prat!" Lily snapped, slipping away from him. "You could die at any moment!"

"Don't worry, Lils. I can protect us." James tried to sooth her.

"No, James. Every moment that you're with me, you could die." Lily murmured. "I put you in danger, every moment of every day."

"How?" James stepped closer, and she darted away once again.

"If you had interrupted my meal, I would've turned on you. I haven't done that in eighty-three years." The girl's voice shook as she pointed to the thestral on the ground.

"You're a vampire." James breathed, realization dawning on his features.

"Does that frighten you?" Lily whispered.

"Not at all." James gave her a look of complete compassion. "Because I love you."

(star)(star)(star)

yeah, I know... short.  
anyway... three reviews to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

CHAPTER FIVE

-don't you know who I think I am?-

Lily and James were virtually inseparable after that. It was just unspoken that they were a couple, after a few days.

Some days, they just sat and were content in each others' presence. Other days, they were with their friends. And every now and then, they went off with their friends seperately.

Today was one such time. Sirius and James had gone off to be Marauders with Lily's instructions and Remus' plan in hand. Lily and Remus sat in the now-vacated boys' dormitory.

"Why James?" Remus asked.

"He is to me what some of the olds call 'la Tua Cantante'. The Blood Singer. His blood sings to me, and yet I don't crave it. I crave him." Lily explained.

"Meaning...?" Remus glanced up at her.

"Must I explain everything to you young things?" Lily sighed playfully. "It means, as you twentieth century beings would say, I want to shag him senseless."

Lily smiled, her slightly pointed teeth glimmering in the half-light of the room. Remus had blushed, she could smell the blood rushing to his face. It made her giggle a bit to think of the 'big, bad werewolf' blushing.

"Erm... Alright, then." Remus quickly sipped at his hot chocolate. "You know, I think James suspects your true nature." 

"He knows what I am. He came into the Forest while I was feeding once." Lily shrugged. "I warned him that every minute he spends with me could be his last. He said that he didn't care."

"He loves you." Remus stated softly. Unnecessarily. Lily already knew that.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I love him, too."

"You realize that eventually you'll have to change him?" Remus' voice became choked.

"No. I won't change him. I won't make him live forever, with the same routine played over the course of centuries." Lily shook her head. "He deserves a normal life - as normal as can be had."

"He won't like that." Remus gazed at Lily. "But I do. Thank you, Lily."

"It's my only good deed in one hundred and seven years. I think I'm past due for something like this to happen." Lily felt miserable, but knew she had said the right thing. She wouldn't make James live like her. Ever.

(star)(star)(star)

James and Sirius returned from their pranking to find Lily wrapped in one of James' sweaters and Remus reading. James sat next to Lily on his bed, putting an arm about her waist. Sirius stood at attention before Remus.

"Plan followed through, sir!" Sirius exclaimed. "Operation: Featherduster, complete!"

"Featherduster?" Remus and Lily questioned at the same time.

"Was it not as per your instructions that one Severus Snape be dressed as a French maid, and one Lucius Malfoy as a dominatrix?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"My plan was for a potion to slowly dye all their hair scarlet and gold..." Remus said slowly.

Lily just grinned, whistling innocently. James was howling with laughter, Sirius was still confused, and Remus had to admit that it was funny. Although, Lily did have one hundred and eight years on them.

"Well, gents, I suppose we'll see how it goes in the morning." Lily grinned, leaning back in James' bed. "Now, if none of you mind, I shall be sleeping here."

And, for all appearances, she went to sleep. Sadly, such a feat was beyond her control now, as it had been for the past hundred and seven years.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: STILL don't own it.

CHAPTER SIX

--Paperthin Hymn--

Their prank went off without a hitch. Lily later confided in James and Remus that she had planned that particular trick in 1908. She had just jever had anyone to help her.

Lucius and Severus had been angry. They had threatened the Marauders with Dark Magic until Lily sent an icy glare their way. Everyone knew by now not to mess with Lily Evans.

Christmas came, and went, with the quartet staying at the school. The courses became more difficult after the break, with the professors trying to prepare their students for the O.W.L.'s. Lily breezed through the work. Not much had changed in twenty five years. She helped James and Sirius, but Remus refused. While he and Lily were civil, and seemingly friendly, they were still the werewolf and the vampire.

(star)(star)(star)

The school at large knew James Potter and Lily Evans weren't just dating. They eventually just became 'Lily and James'. Where there was one, the other wasn't far behind. They were voted the cutest couple of their year.

"You guys, I love that you're not making out right in front of us, but have you ever kissed even?" Sirius asked one fine April day.

The lot of them were under a large oak tree. The sun wasn't out, but Lily was wearing her full set of robes as well as flesh coloured gloves. If she was exposed to sunlight, she would've shimmmered like glitter glue.

"We've kissed." James assured his friend.

"'Course they have. Haven't you heard them at night?" Remus pulled a face.

James turned pink. He had forgotten about Remus' amazingly acute hearing. Lily, who had remembered all along that Remus could hear them, giggled. She thoroughly enjoyed James kissing her. she had to remember to feed every day, though, so she wouldn't be tempted to devour him.

"We've done nothing against school rules." Lily finally said.

"I'm sure." Sirius winked at the couple.

Lily giggled again. With James, she was discovering things she hadn't in all her hundred and twenty three years.

(star)(star)(star)

O.W.L.'s were no more difficult now than they had been in 1951, or 1869. In fact, Lily was positive they were the same tests. Which meant she had gotten 'O's on all of them.

"This school has gotten far too easy." Lily commented once when she, James, and Remus were sitting in the boys' dormitory.

"Just because you've done this for the past hundred and seven years." Remus argued good naturedly.

"You never explained how you knew Lils was a vampire, Moony." James said suddenly.

"Well, vampires and werewolves have a very distinct smell to one another. She smells like overripe bananas to me." Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Well, it's better than smelling like wet dog." Lily shot back.

"Let me get this straight... you could tell what each other were just based on scent?" James looked between the two.

"One of the perks of being among the magical creatures: heightened senses." Lily smiled.

"It's not a perk when it comes to hearing the two of you." Remus scowled.

"Awe, the poor ickle puppy is jealous that he actually needs to sleep." Lily gave him a teasing grin.

"Not all of us live forever, love." James pointed out.

"Not all of us want to." Lily got a dark, brooding look in her eye. "If you gents will excuse me..."

She got up and lefft the room, heading indirectly to the Forest. She needed to think. Think about whwat she was doing with James. Think about what she would do once he started aging... got older than she would ever physically be.

After sitting in a small clearing for well over three hours, she stood, her mind made up. If he still wanted her then, she would change him after graduation.

Deciding that all she needed to do now was feed, she roamed the Forest. She caught a hippogriff and an acromantula before feeling 'full' enough to go back to the castle. Just as she turned to leave the forest, she saw a large black dog just staring at her. When she took a step toward it, it took off running in the opposite direction.

"Shit." She muttered. This was not good.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: yeah... not owning it..

CHAPTER SEVEN

--Shoot From The Hip--

"Remus, we need to talk." Sirius said, bursting into the dormitory. "Now."

"What about?" Remus looked up calmly into his friend's panicked blue eyes.

"She's a blood sucking monster. You were right." Sirius exclaimed.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." James growled from his bed.

"You knew?" Sirius' voice cracked in disbelief. "You KNEW, and you still went out with her. You KNEW, and you still let her sleep here with us every night, when she could've killed us."

"Sirius, why do you of all people have a problem with her being a vampire?" Remus asked, restraining James.

"What d'you mean, I of all people?" Sirius looked at Remus angrily.

"Whose idea was it to become animagi and go off with a werewolf every month?" Remus demanded. "How many times could I've killed you?"

"That's different." Sirius said stubbornly.

"How? Sirius, how many times could she have killed you? Are you still alive?" James yelled angrily. "What did you see her eating? Animals, or a human?"

"An acromantula." Sirius muttered. "But seriously, James. She can't sleep in here anymore."

"That's perfectly fair." Lily said softly. She had entered the room without anyone noticing, save Remus.

"But Lils..." James looked at her. "You're not the bad sort of vampire."

"He has a point. I'm a bloodsucker. I can't be trusted with mortals." Lily looked between the boys. "Although, this is safer than you;ll ever be. Nothing could ever happen as long as you're under the protection of a werewolf."

"Look, Lily. I know that you're probably harmless, but what happens if you lose control?" The silence was all the answer Sirius needed. "Right. Well, James. It's her or me. Which do you prefer?"

(star)(star)(star) 

oooh... cliffie.

5 reviews to update. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: no, i'm not dead.

Disclaimer: yeahh... not rich. don't own.

CHAPTER EIGHT

HONESTLY

And so went the summer: James miserable and not seeing Lily. Sirius refusing to speak to James. And Lily more miserable than she had been in her existance.

Remus tried to spend as much time with the three of them individually as he could. Unfortunately, Lily spent the least time with him. She had no one. She supposed she should've been used to it; after all, she had been alone for one hundred and eight years. And she had been so close to not being along, this summer hurt more than the past summers.

"I am a monster." Lily whispered.

(star)(Star)(star)

sorry for the short chappie.

one review, and you'll get more.

I promise :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still not owning the Harry Potter series. Oh, and just for legal purposes,

Chapter One title - Quietdrive.

Chapter Two title - Billy Talent

Chapter Three title - Three Days Grace

Chapter Four title - Cute Is What We Aim For

Chapter Five title - Fall Out Boy

Chapter Six title - Anberlin

Chapter Seven title - A Change Of Pace

Chapter Eight title - Cartel

Chapter Nine title - Fall Out Boy

Chapter Ten title - A Change of Pace

Chapter Eleven title - Fall Out Boy (that's all for now)

CHAPTER NINE

-a little less sixteen candles...-

September first rolled around to slowly for James' liking. He had spent the past two months in a state of permanent boredom. He refused to eat, until his mother realized what was going on and made him. He didn't leave his room. (a/n: he has an onsuite bathroom. don't worry. he still showers) He didn't speak to Sirius. When Remus came round, he pretended to be busy with schoolwork.

Sirius spent the summer in sullen disbelief. James hadn't chosen him immediately, as he had been expecting. He had been silent for twenty minutes, and then he had kissed Lily. He had apologized. He had cried. And he had chosen Sirius over Lily. Somehow, Sirius wasn't happy with James' decision.

Remus was sick of his friends. They were both so immature. James was loyal to his friends, which Remus commended him on. James was also miserable, which saddened Remus to see. Remus knew that Sirius was being a pampered prat. Here his friend had chosen him over the girl he loved, and he still wasn't happy.

Lily remained stoic outwardly, yet inwardly she was feeling the hundreds of deaths she should've had. She knew Sirius was right: she was a blood-sucking monster. She loved James all the more for staying true to his friends. She grudgingly became closer to Remus, though she still couldn't spend much time with him. Extended exposure to him brought out her predetory instincts.

(star)(star)(star)

On Platform 9 and 3/4, Lily sighed soundlessly. She knew that this year would be very different from last year.

Sirius and James stood together before the train. Neither spoke. Neither wanted to. Neither had words.

Remus said a brief hello to various students he knew before making his way over to Sirius and James.

The three of them sat silently in their compartment for an hour and a half. Remus was reading, Sirius was staring moodily out the window, and James was dooding, looking up hopefully whenever someone passed the compartment. They all knew he was hoping Lily was coming to sit with them. Sirius and James knew she wouldn't. Remus knew that she had already passed - twice.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Remus finally demanded, snapping his book shut. "Everything was just fine until you made such a fuss, Sirius. You made James choose between his friends and love. And now that James chose his friends, you haven't spoken to him all summer. How selfish can you be?"

"You're blaming all of this on me?" Sirius looked at Remus angrily.

"Yes. Because of you, Lily is feeling worthless again. Did you know that she was only happy last year, in all the time she's been around?" Remus demanded. He couldn't believe he was defending a vampire, no matter how close to being friends they were. James, meanwhile, was horrified to hear that Lily felt worthless. She meant so much to him, she could never be worthless.

"How long can that be, sixteen years?" Sirius snorted.

"Try a hundred and twenty four." James muttered.

"That's older than Dumbledore..." Sirius was momentarily sidetracked.

"Not the point, Padfoot." Remus sighed. "Anyway... Why can't things go back to how they were?"

"Because, he can't spend time with both of us! I don't want to share him with a girl. I don't want to share him with someone who will make him different." Sirius burst out.

"So, what? I'm never supposed to fall in love?" James asked incredulously.

"You can fall in love. Just fall in love with someone normal." Sirius informed his friend.

"So when I fall in love with a woman who makes me happy, you tell me I have to choose between my brother and her, just because she's different?" James shouted.

"She could kill you. How do you know she doesn't just want to suck you dry?" Sirius stood angrily. "She's just a leech."

"Sirius, Lily and I may have broken up, and I may have chosen you, but I still love her. Don't you dare say another word about her." James' voice was a low rumble deep in his chest as he glared at Sirius.

"Whatever." Sirius stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, at least he talked to you." Remus offered lamely, turning to James.

James just scowled and returned to doodling.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: yeahhh... don't own.

--CHAPTER...Ten?--

RECIPE FOR DISASTER

The next two months were steadily worse for James. He saw Lily in classes every day. It killed him that he had promised Sirius he wouldn't go back to her. He felt like a part of him had been ripped out.

Finally, after those two months, Sirius snapped. Remus had been waiting for just such an occurance.

"You're miserable. Go and beg Lily to take you back." Sirius said abruptly from his bed on November eighth. "Shoo. I don't want to see you back here unless you have a small, red-headed vampire with you."

"What?" James asked stupidly.

"You heard me. Now go." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay." James' eyes brightened. He dashed from the room, giving a whoop of delight at the top of the stairs.

"That was the first decent thing I've seen you do in nearly six months, Padfoot." Remus said softly.

"Well, I was being a git, wasn't I?" Sirius spoke to the ceiling, not looking at Remus. "He was miserable without Lily, and I figured if she hadn't killed me yet, she wouldn't." Sirius suddenly flipped over to face Remus. "I know you think I've been stupid, Remus, but let's just say that you were me. What would you do if you were taking a run through the Forest and saw one of your best friends drinking the blood of an acromantula?"

"I'd react the same as you. Only, I'd be happy that my best mate chose me over her. I wouldn't shut him out for four months because of it." Remus' tone was calm, but from the clenching of his fists, he was anything but.

"Yeah. I made a mistake there. It hurt that he had to think about it, though." Sirius turned back to the ceiling.

"He loves her. Of course he had to think about it." Remus scoffed. "And, come to think of it, you owe Lily an apology as well."

"Why?" 

"Don't you remember the horrid things you said to her at the end of last year? Or the fact that you made the man she loves leave her? Do you remember any of that?" Remus yelled, still not believing that he was defending a vampire - no matter how friendly she was.

"Moony, I..." Sirius looked taken aback. "I didn't realize..." 

"Of course you didn't." Remus muttered.

(star)(Star)(star)

"Lily." The voice came from behind her. She shook her head; it was too good to be true.

"Please, Lily... I'm sorry."

These words made her turn. There, standing before her, was James Potter. James Potter.. in the library. It was surely an illusion.

"Lily. I love you. I'm so sorry. You know why... Lily, could you find it in your heart to take me back?" James' eyes were prickling, but he refused to shed any tears.

James never got an answer. Instead, he got an armful of redhead. Lily had thrown herself at him and was hugging him as hard as he could withstand. James' arms closed over the girl, and together they made their way back to the common room.

(star)(star)(star)

On the stairs to the boys' dorm, Lily and James heard Remus yelling. The werewolf was defending the vampire. It went against nature.

They pushed the door open, and two heads snapped in their direction. Sirius jumped up and started apologizing to both Lily and James, who accepted confusedly. And all was well... for the time.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Hum Hallelujah belongs to Fall Out Boy. Animal I Have Become and Time Of Dying belong to Three Days Grace. Holiday and Boulevard of Broken Dreams belong to Green Day. Let It Roll belongs to Secondhand Serenade. This Suffering belongs to Billy Talent. And, What's This? belongs to Tim Burton.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Bang The Doldrums

The year passed quickly, and everything made sense again after Lily and James got back together. At the end of the year, Dumbledore announced that there would be a talent show, the winner of which would perform at the end of the year feast.

Lily just grinned. While Sirius, James, and Remus immediately started planning and practicing, she just sat back as though completely prepared. It amused her to see the boys so frantic.

On the night of the talent show, Lily dressed herself in fitted black pants, a red tank top, and a black off the shoulder top. She puled most of her blood red hair into a ponytail, and dabbed a bit of eyeliner on.

Arriving downstairs, Lily was pleased to see James, Sirius, and Remus dressed in the Beatles-esque clothing that hse had left out for them. Black button-up shirts and black trousers were classy on them.

The group made their way to the Great Hall. After seven performers - two artists, three musicians, one stand up comedian, and a poet - it was the Marauders' turn. They stepped onto the stage, Remus holding drumsticks, Sirius a bass guitar, and James an electric guitar. They stood, shuffling nervously for a moment, before James said, "This is Hum Hallelujah."

"It's all a game of this or that

Now verses then

Better off against

Worse for wear

You're someone

Who knows someone

Who knows someone

I once knew

I just want to be a part of this

The road outside my house

Is paved with good intentions

Hired a construction crew

Cause it's hell on the engine and

You are the dreamer

And we are the dream

I could write it better than you ever felt it

So hum hallelujah

Just off the key of reason

I thought I loved you

But it was just how you looked in the light

A teenage vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

I sing the blues

And swallow them too

My words are my faith

To hell with our good name

we mix up your guts

Your insides x-rayed

And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster

We're a bull

Your ears are just a china shop

I love you in the same way

There's a chapel in a hospital

[Hum Hallelujah lyrics on foot in your bedroom

And one foot out the door

Sometimes we take chances

Sometimes we take pills

I could write it better than you ever felt it

So hum hallelujah

Just off the key of reason

I thought I loved you

But it was just how you looked in the light

A teenage vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

I sing the blues

And swallow them too

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... (hum hallelujah)

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah... (hum hallelujah)

A teenage vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

I sing the blues

And swallow them too

So hum hallelujah

Just off the key of reason

I thought I loved you

But it was just how you looked in the light

A teenage vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

Vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

A teenage vow in a parking lot

Til tonight do us part

I sing the blues

And swallow them too."

The audience roared with applause. The Marauders bowed and hopped off the stage. Lily hugged each of them in congratulations, kissing James' cheek.

Once again, Lily had to wait. Five more acts went by, and then Lily found herself walking up onto the stage, James' guitar in hand.

"This is Animal I Have Become." She said, playing the guitar.

"I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)"

The audience was just as loud for Lily as it had been for James, Sirius, and Remus. Dumbledore smiled. He stood gracefully, making his way to center stage. Lily had moved to stand with the Marauders.

"Well, Hogwarts, our fun has come to an end. Our winner shall perform at the end of year feast next Monday." Dumbledore held an envelope dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes. Dumbledore had always had a flair for drama. 'Our entertainment on Monday will be provided by Lily Evans and the Marauders1 Congratulations."

Lily and the Marauders stood, trooped ip to the stage, and bowed as one. While the boys were all quite pleased with themselves, Lily was inwardly bored. She had won Dumbledore's little contest every time it came around. Most of the time her talent was musical, although, in her first run through hogwarts - the only other time she had had friends - she and three others had written and acted out a short play.

Lily smiled sadly as the lot of them made their way back to the common room. She missed those girls: Emily Carter, with her bouncy brown curls and sober personality; dramatic little Barbara Wheeler, fiery grey eyes and short blonde hair; Krystal Johnson, mocked for her ebony skin, but loved by her friends.

Unconciously, Lily began to lean on James. She had suddenly remembered why she hated coming back to Hogwarts: the memories were overwhelmed.

(star)(star)(star)

"Lils, are youready?" Sirius asked, just before the curtain went up.

"I have to be, don't I?" Lily muttered.

"Hello, Hogwarts! Tonight, for your listening pleasure, I give you Lily Evans and the Marauders!" James cried.

The boys began to play, while Lily cast the sonorous charm and stepped to the front of the stage.

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday."

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..."

"The night smells like december

and we're deep undercovers

staking out what could

be better than all the money in the world

and im watching u and im waiting

for the perfect time to start

participating and u signal me to stay

but i open my mouth any way

but its over were gonners

its out of our control

and if theres one thing that i know

its that its best to just let it roll

so lets just let it roll

you're hazel eyes paralyze my senses

cut me down to size defenseless

im defensless

and i know its late but im waiting

for the moment that ive been anticipating

and i signal you to go where it will take us i don't know

but its over were gonners

its out of our control

and if theres one thing that i know

its that its best to just let it roll

so lets just let it roll

just dont waste ur night before it started

make sure im worth every single second Yea!!!

and now its over were gonners

its out of our control

and if theres one thing that i know

its that its best to just let it roll

so lets just let it roll

and now its over were gonners

its out of our control

and if theres one thing that i know

its that its best to just let it roll

so lets just let it roll"

"Like a target drawn across my chest,

She's a bullet in russian roulette

You said you'd never turn your back on me?

Rescue me, rescue me!

Would you stand by me, or bury me?

Bury me!

Why don't we end this lie?

I can't pretend this time

I need a friend to find,

My broken mind, before it falls to pieces...

Every time,

(This suffering!)

You tried to leave me blind

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes,

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes and watch me die!

And when she spins the bottle round and round,

Everytime it leaves me gagged and bound,

You said you'd never turn your back on me?

Rescue me, rescue me!

Would you stand by me, or bury me?

Bury me!

Why don't we end this lie?

I can't pretend this time

I need a friend to find,

My broken mind, before it falls to pieces...

End this lie

(This suffering!)

I can't pretend this time

(This suffering!)

I need a friend to find

(This suffering!)

My broken mind, before it falls to pieces.

Every time,

(This suffering!)

You tried to leave me blind

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes,

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes and watch me die!

Misery won't get the best of me,

'Cause now I'm calling, yes, I'm calling on your bluff

Misery won't get the best of me,

'Cause now I'm calling, yes, I'm calling on your bluff

Don't turn the cards, I've had enough.

Why don't we end this lie?

I can't pretend this time

I need a friend to find,

My broken mind, before it falls to pieces...

Every time,

(This suffering!)

You tried to leave me blind

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes,

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes and watch me die!

End this lie,

(This suffering!)

I can't pretend this time

(This suffering!)

I need a friend to find,

(This suffering!)

My broken mind, before it falls to pieces.

Every time,

(This suffering!)

You tried to leave me blind

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes,

(This suffering!)

You'll never close my eyes and watch me die!"

"On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will not die, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying."

"What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There's people singing songs

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this?

What's this?

There's children throwing snowballs

instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

Oh, look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer

And who would ever think

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure them in their dreamland...

What's this?

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear

I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies

are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all around

I've never felt this good before

This empty place inside of me has been filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?"

The concert ended with Lily singing a song from her favourite muggle film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. (A/N: Bare with me.)

And so sixth year ended.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'M SORRY!! I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been SUPER busy. Sorry, y'all.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

CHAPTER TWELVE  
::Cecilia::

"_Cecilia, you're breaking my heart. You're shaking my confidence, baby._" Lily sang softly, a lazy smile on her face. She was sitting on James' bed as she waited for the boys to arrive home from their quidditch match. Lily herself had opted to stay back with Mrs. Potter. Emily Potter was a wonderful woman, and very accepting of Lily's nature.

"Lily, dear, don't you think now would be a good time to have dinner?" Emily appeared in the doorway to her son's room.

"Yeah. I think that'd be good." Lily smiled openly at the woman. "Thanks for being so great about this whole situation, Mrs. Potter."

"Nonsense. If the wizarding world weren't so damn ignorant, there would be more understanding between different species. Besides, you, my dear, were once very human – a fact that carries over to this life." Emily clucked. "And, I've never seen my son happier."

"Well, I'm glad I make James happy. He makes me happy." Lily would've blushed if she could've. She cocked her head and said, "I do believe our men are home."

"Em? Love, we're back!" Jacob Potter called, swinging the front door open from downstairs. "You'll never believe it – the Canons actually won!"

"That's lovely, dear." Emily called distractedly back. "If you'll excuse me, dear, I shall be fixing a cup of tea. Perhaps with something a tad stronger to get through the Quidditch talk."

Lily chuckled as Emily left the room. James soon took her place in the doorway. A grin lit his face when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his bed, her hair loose around her face and wrapped in his sweater.

"Did you have a good time, then?" Lily asked, looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Not as good of a time as it could've been. Did you at least fill yourself?" James asked, crossing to the bed and sitting next to her.

"Not yet. Your mother and I were far too busy discussing you, and your cute little quirks." Lily smirked. "And, of course, I was working on my lullabies."

"You? You don't need to practice them, love. Your voice is sweeter than an angel's." James kissed Lily's forehead. "Besides... I feel like I'm being cheated every night. I have to sleep, and you don't."

"I enjoy watching you sleep, Jamie. It's... peaceful." Lily explained.

"If you say so..." James rolled his eyes, sprawling across the bed. He moved to pull Lily down beside him, but she instantly sprang up and moved to the window faster than James could blink. Before he could question her, Jacob Potter was in the open doorway.

"James, Lily, why don't you join us downstairs for dessert?" he asked. The young couple smiled at him, and James nodded, but Lily excused herself to 'sleep'.

Lily snuck out of James' window when she was sure that the Potters, Remus, and Sirius were downstairs and engrossed in Quidditch talk. She slipped into the vast expanse of woodland beside the Potter home. Switching to full hunter's instincts, she ran through the trees and into the night, intent on filling herself with sweet blood.

(star)(Star)(star)

The summer passed well, with the Potters making Lily feel as human as possible. In those two months, Lily realized that she never wanted to lose this. She realized something that she had already known: she would have to change James. Maybe not now. Maybe not for a few years. But she'd have to eventually. And Remus would hate her for it.

Before anyone knew it, September first and the train ride back to Hogwarts arrived. Tearful goodbyes were said, hugs were passed out, and Lily was finally part of them for once. At one point, Mr. Potter pulled James to the side and they talked in hushed tones. Out of respect, Lily didn't listen, but Remus did. Whatever was said seemed to amuse him. In any case, James returned, blushing a bright pink.

Lily didn't ask him why he was blushing, but simply hugged Emily and Jacob goodbye once more, and hopped onto the train. In the eight hour train ride, the most conversation that took place was Remus and Lily's constant argument over full moons. James was silent, and seemed to be thinking intensely about something. Sirius was either asleep, or off in search of some random girl.

It was the start of what would be the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts – and their most memorable.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This one's LESS short. I expect at least one review. ...please?

Disclaimer: Not owning.

- Chapter Thirteen -

-The Sound of Silence -

Lily and James sat on one side of the Gryffindor table, while Remus and Sirius sat on the other. The boys all helped themselves to various foods, while Lily placed a small salad on her plate. The teen vampire felt more adjusted than she had since she was actually sixteen. The shock of the noisy Hall didn't overwhelm her this year, as it had every other year after a summer of silence.

Lily tuned out the Marauders' conversation as she observed the room. She took in the sights carefully, and allowed herself a few brief whiffs of the food she couldn't eat - both actual food and human blood. Eventually, Lily's senses retreated and she blinked as she returned to full awareness. The crowd had hushed, and Dumbledore was starting to stand.

"Good evening, students. I realize that you are all well-fed and tired, but if I may fave your attention for a moment..." Dumbledore waited until the Hall was dead silent. "Most years the school merely sends an owl to the students who have been honoured with Head status. This year, we shall try something different. All seventh-years, please remain seated to discuss the matter with me. Everyone else may feel free to go up to your dorms. Prefects, if you would be so kind as to show the first-years to your respective common rooms?"

An outbreak of murmuring spread throughout the Hall as the prefects ushered the other students out of the Hall. Lily just sat back, having had experienced this 'event' multiple times before. Of course, it was likely that she would be ineligible again. Having been through at least four, Lily knew that she'd only be allowed to participate if her current Headmaster saw fit.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Sirius muttered to his friends. The other boys shrugged, Lily gave a knowing smile, and then the four seventh year Gryffindors sat in silence, waiting for Dumbledore's explanation.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is upon us again." Professor Dumbledore announced, the last stragglers finally having left the Hall. "The students of our school shall be travelling to the wonderful school of Durmstrang in order to take part in the event."

"All students, or just seventh years?" A Hufflepuff boy called Amos Diggory called.

"Just seventh years." Dumbledore answered with a smile. "We shall begin to travel on September fifteenth. I have notified your families. I do hope you all pack well. Durmstrang gets very chilly come winter."

Lily sighed inwardly. She'd have to travel 'home' and tidy the castle - she was certain Dumbledore would let the students stay there.

(star)(star)(star)

"Hey, Lily, have you ever done this Tri-Wizard thingy before?" Sirius asked later, as all four of them sat in the boys' dormitories.

"Participated?" Lily lifted an eyebrow, looking at her friend twice. "Twice. One champion from each school is selected, so I must've gotten lucky."

"How does it work?" Remus shut his book, joining the conversation.

"There are three tasks, spread out throughout the year. Five judges score you as you complete these tasks. The person with the most points at the end wins." Lily explained.

"I can't wait!" James said, his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm going to be the Hogwarts champion, just you wait!"

"Easy now, Prongsie. You've got some competition." Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, all in good fun, mate." James answered laughingly.

"Where do you suppose we'll stay?" Remus interrupted his friends, who were now throwing pillows at one another.

"I mean to speak to Dumbledore about that. Excuse me, James." Lily looked down at her boyfriend, who was sprawled across her lap trying to hit Sirius. She picked him up as though he weighed no more than a feather, stood, turned, and set him back down. The boys all gawked at her in disbelief. She was, of course, a foot and a bit shorter than James.

"I always forget hat you're different, Lils." James finally said with a chuckle.

"Well, that I am." Lily smiled. "And you love me anyway."

She danced out of the room, heading to the Headmaster's office.

(star)(star)(star)

"So, you're saying that you would be willing to let the Hogwarts students stay at Bloodvane Castle for the duration of the Tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. It's conveniently located just a little ways down the forest path beyond the school gates. But there must be a warning to the students about curfew, and the creatures of the forest. We can be dangerous." Lily explained, her eyes darkening a little with thirst.

"That shan't be a problem. I trust Mr. Lupin will have use of a suitable space for his transformation." Dumbledore surveyed Lily over his glasses, his blue eyes intent.

"Of course." Lily smiled, her slightly elongated eye teeth overlapping her bottom lip.

"Well, Miss Evans, I thank you for your kindness. You may apparate there if you wish this weekend to prepare." Dumbledore stood, effectively dismissing Lily.

The girl sighed. Both she and Dumbledore knew the dangers of a vampire and a werewolf in close quarters. Unfortunately, what Dumbledore didn't know was that Lily was hiding something that made a blood feud seem meaningless...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

SUPERSTAR

That Saturday, Lily stood before her ancient castle. She had gotten possession of it when the werewolves had chased the Bloodstone Clan in 1942. Of course, the Transylvanian citizens around the Dracule Forest attributed their guardians' departure to the war. When Lily had arrived, they'd been ecstatic – the werewolves had been massacring their village. This was shocking, really. The werewolves had never taken over Transylvania before. This was Dracula's land, and had been since the beginning of time.

Lily went through the rooms, dusting surfaces and opening windows. She changed her wardrobe from her Hogwarts uniform, not wanting to be recognized. She pulled on antiques: a dress with an empire waistline dating back to 1890. She sighed contentedly. While she was impressed by the technological advancement of the last fifty years, she still loved the familiarity of the old styles.

Walking along the path at her swift pace, Lily could practically feel the creatures go into hiding when they felt her presence. She smiled. The magical creatures of Hogwarts may put up a fight, but she had never had to hunt them as she did here, in Dracule Forest.

Emerging from the trees into the bustling village, Lily glanced up at the overcast sky. She had the odd feeling that it would rain shortly. Bakers and fishermen looked at her, their mouths agape, when she passed by them. The mayor was called from his offices to meet with this stranger.

"Pardon me, madam, but I believe you are lost." The mayor said politely. Lily could smell the fear rolling off of him, and her eyes darkened involuntarily.

"I'm not lost. I live in Bloodvane Castle." Lily gave the mayor a charming smile.

"You... are Lady Dracula?" The mayor took a subconscious step backwards.

"Lady Lily Evans. I inherited the castle from the Bloodstone Clan when Mercer's pack settled in Burbon Wood." Lily explained. Her throat was starting to burn with thirst. Her predatory instincts were beginning to take over, and the peoples' fear was starting to overwhelm her. "You needn't worry. I'm not interested in the traditional food of the vampire."

"You saved me four years ago." A boy said suddenly, from the front of the crowd. Turning back to his people, he explained, "When one of Greytooth's pack was about to bite me four summers back, she swooped out of no where and pushed me aside. She told me to run, and I lived to see another day."

Lily remembered that. He had been around fourteen then. He'd been saved, and she'd drank the bitter blood of the werewolf. She'd been sustained for a week afterward, but her whole being had been in pain. The blood momentarily coursing through her had burned so fiercely, Lily had honestly thought she was going to die.

"Lady Evans of the..." The mayor looked at her quizzically.

"I do not belong to any one group. Although, I suppose I am most accepted in the Gryffindor Clan." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Lady Lily Evans of the Gryffindor Clan, you may come to us for provisions." The mayor bowed slightly. "As thanks for saving young Bron."

"I thank you for your kindness. I shall only require your services on September fifteenth." Lily gave a brief bob of a curtsey. "You needn't worry about Greytooth's pack while I am in residence."

Lily turned and slowly walked back to the forest. Once out of sight of the villagers, she began to run with effortless speed. She whipped through the trees, the force of her own movement pushing her crimson hair away from her face. Reaching out, she pulled a fox out of its den. Draining its blood swiftly, she felt some of the burn in her throat ebb away. Another fox filled her sufficiently, and Lily collapsed in the grass. The sky opened up, and rain poured down on her. She panted for no reason other than her own way of processing all that had happened, and closed her eyes.

Lily struggled to her feet when her nostrils were filled with a familiar scent. A presence was behind her, moving as silently as Lily did.

"Lady Lily." A crisp voice, thickly accented, said.

"My lord." Lily turned, and came face to face with Count Dracula. Beside him was a man with a snake-like face.

(star)(star)(star)

"Now, my dear. I realize that you prefer to stay neutral, but Lord Riddle offers us a considerable amount of power in the Wizarding World." Count Dracula explained. They were sitting in the large dining chamber of Bloodvane Castle.

"I thank you, my lord, but I prefer my recluse life. Bloodvane Castle is my home. I rarely leave it." Lily murmured.

"Understood." Count Dracula said, standing to leave. The snake-man waited in the courtyard. "Lord Riddle will not take this lightly, though I personally think him a fool. He strives for something we alone have. Greytooth's pack are his allies. Beware."

The Count swept out of the room, leaving Lily wondering what on earth was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, thanks go out to An Aspiring Author for reviewing all fourteen of my chapters. You have no idea how much it means to me that you like it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Paint It Black 

(Chapter Fourteen, in James' POV)

James had driven Sirius crazy the past half hour, since the hazel-eyed youth had awoken not to Lily but a note. Sirius turned to Remus. Remus growled under his breath at Lily for making his best mate fall in love with her.

"When's she coming back?" James whined. "Where exactly did she go?"

"She went to tidy her house. She'll be back tonight." Remus answered, doing some packing for the Tournement. "You're a tad whipped, mate."

"Not whipped, Moony. I'm in love." James flopped back on his bed, a goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to ask her to marry me at Christmas."

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius. James would get hurt this way. Lily would never age, and James was every moment. Either James would pass on some day, or Lily would change him. Remus knew what the solution would be to that, and he didn't like it one bit.

(star)(star)(star)

James brooded all day over Lily's absence. He brooded over his omelette. He brooded over the game of Wizard's Chess he had with Sirius. He brooded over his turkey sandwich. He even brooded over his Transfiguration, a subject he normally loved.

Remus and Sirius avoided James. James stayed in his dorm, in the dark. Hours had passed for James, and finally, the door opened. Voices infiltrated his solitude. James blinked and rolled over as Remus and Sirius dressed themselves for bed. The other two softly said goodnight and blew out their candles. The room was once again bathed in darkness.

(star)(star)(star)

(back to Lily's POV, present time)

Very early the next morning found a disgruntled Lily Evans foraging in the Forbidden Forest for something to occupy herself. When she got into a fight with a thestral, she put her full strength into a blow that broke its neck. Normally, such a tap would only anger the beast. Not entirely satisfied with her agression therapy, but resigned to not kill the entire forest, Lily trekked back up to the castle.

Professor Dumbledore would know who this Lord Riddle was. The questions behind the man's identity were eating away at her. Lily made her way from the Entrance Hall to the second floor, where the Headmaster's office was located. A stone gargoyle stood before her, however, when she reached her destination.

"Password?" It asked, a sly grin on its face.

"You know, Dippet didn't have you." She commented, quirking an eyebrow. She was referring to the headmaster in charge during her last stay in the castle. "Peppermint stick."

The statue scowled at her, moving aside to expose a spiraling set of stairs. Lily climbed them and knocked on the door at the top. Her aged professor answered moments later, wearing red pyjamas adorned with tiny dancing elephants. Lily blinked, then faced the man. She didn't want to know.

"Ah, Miss Evans. What brings you to my office at four-oh-seven in the morning?" Dumbledore moved aside, inviting her into the room.

"I was approached by Count Dracula while at my castle. It is his right, by our Code, to call on any of us at any time, although by the same Code, it is our right to live by our own ways. He is not technically a King that we need to follow by law, but he is the oldest and wisest of us, which we respect. Anyway, the Count had with him Lord Riddle." Lily watched the professor's face carefully. "Do you know anything about Riddle?"

"He was my student about twelve years ago. Ambitious lad. Did the Count tell you why he was there?" Professor Dumbledore asked, smiling absently.

"Lord Riddle wants something that by all unspoken laws of nature is ours alone..." Lily paused. "He wants immortality."

"Dear... this is certainly sooner than expected." Dumbledore's smile faltered. "Well, then. Off to bed with you. I've things to attend to."

Lily stood and left. She wanted to know what Dumbledore was on about, but she wanted to see James more.

(star)(star)(star)

(during Lily's conversation with Dumbledore, James' POV)

James awoke to more of the hushed voices in the room. He flopped over, blearily pulling the hangings around his bed shut. He couldn't see much, as his glasses were on his bedside table, only inches outside his hangings. His wand, however, was under his pillow, in easy reach in case it was needed. As he closed his eyes once more, he realized that one of the voices was deep, another scratchy. Not the voices of his friends. And... yes. That was Sirius' deep snoring.

"You'll want to listen to us, chum." The scratchy voice was saying.

"We know who you are. It'd be easier for all of us if you agreed now. Less painful for you, too." The deep voice sounded ominous.

James sat up carefully, wincing as his mattress squeaked under his shifting weight. He grasped his wand and peeked through the hangings to see two men standing before Remus's bed. One was thin, and wiry. The other was bulky, but James guessed that the bulk was muscle rather than fat.

"I don't care. Tell your masters I've supported myself long enough to know I don't need their help to get on with it." Remus hissed forcefully, annoyance thick in his tone.

"What'd you just say? Oh, boy, you'll regret that." The thin one spoke, the deep voice emitting from his lips.

The man made a move like he was going to strike Remus, and James gripped his wand tighter, preparing to stand and fight. Suddenly, the man stopped all movement, his nose in the air. He lowered his hand and glanced at Remus, shock on his face.

"You are allied with one of them?" He hissed, disgusted. "Let's go."

"Wha...?" The brawny one with the scratchy voice said stupidly. And then the two of them were gone, each putting a finger to the brawny one's left forearm.

"James, you really need to stay quiet and still if that lot comes 'round again." Remus said, getting up and heading to the door, not looking at James.

"Who were they?" James asked, pushing back the hangings around his bed.

Remus paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Messengers," he said after a long silence. He then opened the door to admit an alert and very cautious Lily.

"You had pack mates here?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose in a manner that suggested she smelled something overly unpleasant.

"No." Remus scowled. "I believe we'll need to talk about this in the proper morning."

"We will. Don't fret." Lily sighed, and turned to James. Her emerald eyes lit up when they rested on him. She strode to the bed and sat down next to the messy haired boy. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." James pulled her close to him. He placed his head on her lap and quickly dozed off.

"He was insufferable, Lily. Never make me deal with that again." Remus sighed, accepting the fact that his friend had to choose his own fate in the end.

Lily nodded in the darkness, taking his words for what they meant, and secretly rejoicing at Remus' acceptance that James would hopefully, and probably changed some day.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been uber busy. Well... here we go!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter Sixteen

Animal I Have Become

Lily "awoke" on the morning of September fifteenth to the excitement of her fellow seventh-years. The Hall was buzzing with talk of Durmstrang and the Tournament. Lily rolled her eyes. The lot of them were silly to think that Durmstrang would be accepting of all of them. The school was filled with purebloods and Death Eaters. England was lucky. So far, the followers of this Voldemort fellow weren't popping up, but who could tell how long that would last?

"Seventh-years, could you please carry on your conversations on your way to the Hogsmead station?" Dumbledore stood. "Please be sure you have everything you'll be needing, and make a quick trip to the loo."

With that, the man dismissed his students. Lily sighed and excused herself to the boys. She told them that she needed to pack a quick snack. They'd just nodded. She flitted down do the Forest and drank the blood of three Nifflers.

Lily rejoined the boys on the platform. The four of them boarded the train and set off on the adventure of a (mortal) lifetime.

(star)(star)(star)

They were only three hours into their two day journey, and Sirius and James were already going stir-crazy. Remus was halfway through a novel, and Lily was done all the charms work she was to do for the year.

"Remus, you should stop reading." Sirius whined. "I'm bored."

"Besides, you'll run out of books before we even get there." James gave him an innocent smile.

"No need to worry about that." Lily smiled. "My library is substantial enough. Do you prefer magical subjects, or muggle fiction?"

"Both." Remus looked at her in appreciation. "Do you have any Dickens?"

"Original copies. They belonged to my mother." Lily looked down for a moment.

"Shakespeare?" Remus went on.

"All except King Lear. Hate that play." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I always forget that you're ancient, Lils." Sirius commented.

"I'm only one hundred and twenty six." Lily retorted. "Uncle Vlad is nine hundred and sixty four."

"Holy quidditch!" Sirius cried.

"What?" Lily looked at him, mildly annoyed.

"Your uncle is Count Dracula?" James blinked in disbelief.

"Of course. He's the one who changed me. He stayed with me my first year, and then turned me over to the Bloodstone Clan." Lily looked as though this were perfectly normal. Of course, they didn't know of all the internal hatred she held for Vlad.

"You've been a vampire so long, you've forgotten how we'd react to Count Dracula." Remus said, picking up his book once more.

"Oh... Remus. Those men in the dorm last weekend. Who were they?" James asked fairly randomly.

"They were just some men." Remus shrugged. "They asked if they could buy Sirius. I said no, Sirius doesn't swing that way."

"They were agents for Voldemort." Lily siad, a bored tone colouring her voice. "A Death Eater and a member of Greytooth's pack."

"Lily, it would serve you well if you'd keep your mouth shut." Remus snapped, looking pointedly at her.

"Why, Remus? Did you get yourself branded that night?" Lily asked, equally as hostile.

"Not on your life." Remus spat. "I'm surprised at you, Evans. You haven't been marked, even after selling out your beloved Uncle Vlad."

"What do you mean?" Lily glared at the boy. James and Sirius were watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"You and Tom Riddle. You seemed pretty smarmy back in the 1944 yearbook." Remus sighed.

"Tom... Riddle?" Lily's eyes widened. "I was head girl with him, back then. I always thought he was a pompous ass... and now he knows what I am. Damn."

"He... Didn't get Dracula from you?" Remus asked.

"He got Dracula's name from Greytooth. Everyone knows that Dracule Forest is his home."

"We're going to Transylvania?" Remus yelled.

"That's where I live." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And its filled with vampires!" Remus growled. "Vampires who care very much about blood feuds with werewolves."

"You'd be surprised, Remus." Lily murmured. "The Bloodstone Clan – Dracula's clan – was run out of Dracule Forest in 1942 by Greytooth's pack. I'm the only one left in northern Transylvania. Werewolves have taken over."

Remus looked shocked by this news. James looked concerned. Sirius just looked blank. Lily kept her head down. This was something that had been eating away at her for quite some time.

"Are they really so afraid of you that they wouldn't attack in force?" Remus asked softly.

"Apparently." Lily shrugged. She glanced down at her watch, realizing that they'd just wasted about forty five minutes. "Anyway, who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?"

"I dunno." Sirius rejoined the conversation, looking a great deal less brain dead than he had moments before.

"One of us, I suppose." James added, glancing about the compartment. "Maybe Remus."

"Yeah, maybe Moony." Sirius agreed.

Lily pulled out her transfiguration work for the year and let the boys move the conversation on to quidditch. She smirked at her paper. Really, the lessons hadn't changed at all since she'd last gone to Hogwarts. In fact, lessons barely changed from school to school. Lily was taught all this repeatedly. This would be the seventh time going through all the lessons. She completed the transfiguration over the next ten hours, alternately talking with the boys and doing the work. Soon, the mortals fell asleep peacefully. Lily looked at James, stretched out beside her, and smiled. He really was her Tua Cantante. She kissed his cheek softly, and just relaxed against him.

(star)(star)(Star)

In the morning, the boys awoke to Lily poring over various magical maps with tiny, coloured dots moving around them. It resembled the Marauders' Map, on a larger scale. She seemed happy with what she saw, because she closed the map up before turning to the side to face the boys.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to spy on others?" She asked teasingly. James and Sirius had pretended to go back to sleep. Lily could tell by their breathing, however, that they were faking. Remus gave a small chuckle.

"Lily? You're fighting a losing battle with those two. I've tried to teach them about enhanced hearing for ages." Remus looked at his mates, watching them make a show of yawning and stretching.

"Yeah... I guess a new dog can't teach humans old tricks." Lily grinned.

"I resent that." Sirius said, sitting upright. "As does Remus, as we are both dogs."

"Speaking of which..." James said, facing Remus. "How are we dealing with your 'furry little problem'?"

"You'll have a chamber below the castle. I trust you'll find it large enough for the three of you." Lily said, watching the scenery out of the window. The sparse trees and fields were beginning to transform into large pine trees, close together. They were entering Transylvania.

"Can we go off in the forest?" Sirius asked, following Lily's gaze.

The girl snapped her attention back to the boys, her eyes alert and alarmed. She couldn't allow those three out on a full moon.. not in Transylvania.

"No! Not bloody likely." She said angrily. "Dracule Forest enhances my cravings for blood on full moons. That one day per month, I can't control what my meal is. I'm too dangerous.

"Dracule Forest is sacred to her kind. It would be risky as it isn't at the Forbidden Forest." Remus explained quietly. "We would fight, and it's not likely I'd come out of it." 

"Ugh, I don't want to repeat that experience again." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"So.. no forest." Sirius looked to the magical duo for confirmation. The vampire and the werewolf agreed for the hundredth time in two years.

James had been quiet throughout. He put an arm around Lily, and held her close to him. This year would be difficult, for sure. Then again, Lily had been on Remus's turf for three years. Spending a few months on Lily's turf wouldn't be difficult...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been surprisingly busy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot – loosely.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

-No Heaven-

The train came to a shuddering halt in the very village Lily had caused a scene in. She lifted up her hood, covering up her very noticeable hair. The villagers somehow knew of her presence, but none approached her. She knew they knew who she was because of the looks they kept giving her.

The Hogwarts students made their way up the path, and most looked slightly frightened when they heard twigs snapping in the forest. Lily walked calmly, leading Sirius and Remus, and tugging James along by the hand. Remus was wary only because they were on the edge of the Dracule Forest, but the only vampire he sensed near here was Lily.

"Relax, Moony. I'm the only one around Northern Transylvania, remember?" Lily said almost silently.

"Of course." Remus muttered.

"What?" James turned his head slightly to look at his friend.

"Just talking to myself." Remus shrugged.

"Hey, Lils, you went here before Hogwarts, right?" Sirius asked.

"I have no chance of running into my old classmates. I went to Durmstrang seven years ago. The three I've spent at Hogwarts, and I normally take four years between schools, just staying in Transylvania." Lily explained..

"In case someone recognizes you. I see." James nodded absently.

The three boys suddenly stopped,, and stared up at Durmstrang Castle. It was classic, straight out of a horror movie. A waxing crescent moon hung over one of the peaked towers, and all the windows were dark. Suddenly, there was a man standing before the Hogwarts group.

"Good evening, Albus. I trust you had a pleasant journey." The man said, his voice thickly accented.

"Of course, Vladimir." Dumbledore smiled and shook the other's hand. "Shall we enter?"

"Of course. Roselle's group shall be arriving in an hour, and my students are in class. Perhaps you'd like to see your accommodations?" Professor Vladimir scanned the crowd.

"Certainly, Vladimir. Your niece has offered her family's castle to us for the year, so as not to impose." Dumbledore motioned Lily forward.

Lily had been absolutely silent throughout Dumbledore's exchange with Vladimir. She hated this man, hated him with a passion. Yet she smiled a large, false smile. James, Sirius, and Remus looked shocked. Lily had to mask her surprise as well. Vladimir Dracula was Headmaster at Durmstrang. Things must be getting very bad here.

"Uncle Vlad! It's so good to see you again!" Lily cried, giving the man a hug as she winced inwardly. "Voldemort and the werewolves must be bad if you aren't massacring the students." she asked, her voice inaudible to the human ear.

"Yes... I've taken it upon myself to protect these children." Dracula's tone matched Lily's. "You'll take good care of our guests, won't you, my dear?" he said this for the benefit of everyone.

"Of course, Uncle." Lily smiled brightly, thinking, '_At least I won't eat them in their sleep_.' She continued speaking to the Count, "Visit me later, please? We have so much catching up to do!"

"When I have time, pet." Vladimir chuckled. "I shall see you all in an hour."

Lily nodded and retreated to the back of the crowd where the Marauders stood, her expression getting darker by the second. That man had ruined her life, and now he expected her to be an obedient servant? Shaking her head, she motioned for her fellows to follow her, and flitted down a very dark path. The other students looked to their headmaster, who merely lit his wand and trailed after Lily. The seventh-years quickly followed Dumbledore, lighting their own wands. Soon, the class stood before an ancient castle with spiraling turrets on the many towers, the stone calling out to Lily like it always did.

"Welcome to my home." Lily said to her friends and classmates.

"The Durmstrang headmaster is your uncle?" a Ravenclaw blurted, causing Lily to smile. Whatever these mortals wished to think, they could, in her opinion.

"Yes. On my mother's side." She explained. "Mother went to Durmstrang, when she was a girl. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you your rooms for the year."

Lily lead her classmates to the guest wing. She gave each student a room and then placed Dumbledore in the lord's suite. After this, she brought Remus, Sirius, and James to her personal wing and gave them rooms there.

"James, can I assume that you're staying with me?" Lily asked after Remus and Sirius were settling in.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." James smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good. Follow me." Lily smiled, taking James' hand and pulling him to the end of the hall.

She pushed open the heavy-looking wooden door and the two of them entered Lily's chamber. It glowed softly in the candle light, accenting the royal blue comforter on the massive four-poster bed and the silver and brass candelabras. The stone walls were painted a light blue, and one of the walls was covered in a massive family tree. James walked over to the tree, looking through it. Lily sat on the bed, silently watching him with loving eyes. James looked through the entire history and discovered that the very last name was Lily Evans. And he knew that it would never grow.

"The Evans family history." Lily said quietly. "It magically changes when people get married, die, or have children."

"It's amazing." James whispered.

He moved to go to her, to hold her close, when there was a knock at the door. It creaked slowly open, and there stood Professor Dumbledore.

"We must go to the school for dinner, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter." The man said, and glanced briefly around the room. "I see you still have the colours of your former house."

"Yeah. From my second time through Hogwarts." Lily nodded. "I was a Ravenclaw." She explained to James.

"Oh." James shrugged.

The three of them left the room. Lily and James met Remus and Sirius in the foyer of the huge castle. Slowly, the Hogwarts students left Bloodvane Castle and towards Durmstrang Castle. As they walked down the dark forest path, the baying of a wolf rent the air. Remus' hair stood up on the back of his neck. Lily bared her teeth. Dumbledore looked up alertly. The other students – besides James and Sirius, who knew what the howl was – looked frightened.

"We'd best hurry. The animals in the forest can get feisty." Lily quickened her pace, eager to exit the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: WOW! That was my most commented-on chapter. :) Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, as I am not a millionaire. Daayum.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Johnny Falls

Once in the Dining Hall of Durmstrang, the Hogwarts students all looked to Lily for advice. She walked over to a long table and spoke softly with one of the students there. The girl nodded, eying the Hogwarts group curiously. She looked at James in an almost hungry way, and made a comment in Bulgarian Russian. Lily glared. The girl had just said that she wanted James.

"Now, now, Mishka. I think he's already spoken for." A dark haired boy sat next to the blonde girl, smirking. He'd spoken in English, his accent faint and clipped.

"Oh, but Gabriel, I was so looking forward to fresh meat." Mishka – the blonde – pouted prettily.

James edged uneasily towards Lily, putting an arm around her shoulders. She pulled him closer, and gave Mishka a small, cold smile. The boy, Gabriel, surveyed the couple, his face passive. After a moment, he nodded in approval. The air grew lighter as the tension vanished. The seventh-year Hogwarts students sat down with Mishka and Gabriel, and twenty other Durmstrang students. The Beauxbatons students were already seated at a table twenty feet away. Dracula stood before the Hall, his black hair gleaming in the candlelight.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Welcome to Durmstrang." He smiled, and Lily noticed that he as careful not to show his slightly pointed eyeteeth. "I am Professor Vladimir Drovinoff. For the next ten months, you will be our guests. I do hope you'll make yourselves at home."

He nodded his head, and sat back down. Lily helped herself to a small plate. It was reserved for her, and consisted of raw chicken. As she ate, – sucking out the blood and subtly spitting the meat back out in a napkin – Lily got an odd feeling that not all was as it seemed. She smelled the sweetness that came from Dracula, and the wet dog aroma from Remus, but both scents seemed doubled. She wrote it off as the proximity to Dracule Forest, and listened halfheartedly to the conversation around her.

Eventually, everyone was finished eating. Professors Dumbledore, Mordeaux, and Drovinoff stood, and Lily got a good look at Roselle Mordeaux for the first time. With a jolt, she realized that she'd gone to school with Roselle sixteen years ago. Of course, Roselle had been six years Lily's junior at Beauxbatons. She'd still have to stay alert to be sure the woman didn't recognize her.

"And so you will have the remainder of the week to put your names in. The draw will occur on Sunday at dinner. Thank you, that is all." Drovinoff smiled, finishing a speech that Lily had tuned out. "Goodnight, children."

Lily caught his eye, and he nodded. Dumbledore came and collected his bunch and led them out of Durmstrang Castle. Dumbledore looked to Lily only once when a howl went up. She glanced around briefly, listening. She heard only 'normal' creatures. She nodded, but Remus still bristled.

"They're not in Dracule Forest." Lily was at Remus' shoulder in the blink of an eye, speaking very softly. "They wouldn't dare, not with Uncle Vlad at the school."

"Why am I allowed into the Forest, if I'm like them?" Remus asked bitterly.

"Because Uncle knows of you. Not by name, mind you. Just that you turned down Voldemort." Lily kept pace with Remus, while James walked with Sirius slightly behind them. "Vampires prefer to stay neutral in mortal wars. But Voldemort wants something that is our burden alone to bear."

"You fight against him?" Remus asked, continuing to glance into the dark forest around them.

"I do, because I was simply a witch once. Uncle Vlad does, because he thinks Voldemort will impose on his lands eventually. Some others do for their own reasons. Some choose not to." Lily shrugged. "Vampires make allegiances. We have clans and covens. We don't have a king, or anyone we must abide by. We're different."

By now, they'd reached Bloodstone Castle. The students filtered up to their rooms, and Dumbledore retreated to the library. The Marauders and Lily made their way to Lily's wing, and the four of them sat in the sitting room that sat at the beginning of the corridor.

"I've been meaning to ask, Lils, but are all vampires witches and wizards?" Sirius asked, trying to lounge on an antique straight-backed couch.

"No. Only a few of us were at one point witches or wizards. Me, Uncle Vlad, and Blaine Myrcer, to my knowledge. The rest are either muggles or squibs." Lily answered, shrugging slightly.

"If you bit the three of us, wouldn't we live forever?" James looked at her, contemplating.

"Yes. But first you'd have to go through three days of agony. It would feel like your blood is boiling in your veins; a fire starting in your heart and working its way through your body. On the third day, your heart stops beating forever." Lily made sure to look James in the eye, to somehow convey to him that she wasn't going to make him go through that. "Those three days will have you begging for death. And after you are immortal, you either find a clan, or remain alone. You can't form attachments, because everyone you know will die. You can't die yourself." Lily tailed off of her bitter tirade, moving her gaze to Remus. "And I wouldn't be able to change Remus, anyway."

"Why not?" James and Sirius asked at the same time, alarm in their tones.

"Vampire venom doesn't do anything to werewolf blood." Remus replied softly. "But in order to keep a werewolf at bay, often the vampire must drain the werewolf."

"It has an effect on us as well, puppy. Don't go trying to sound like the unsung hero." Lily attempted a weak half smile. "Werewolf blood burns you know. Almost as bad as the transformation. It feels like it's eating you away from the inside out. Two weeks of that, the constant burn that has you begging to be mortal and able to be put out of your misery."

"You... drained a werewolf?" James moved closer to her, honestly concerned for her safety.

"I had to. He was going to kill one of the villagers." Lily looked down in shame. "I'm kind of their only hope."

"No pressure there, Lilyflower." Sirius chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's pretty serious, Padfoot." James said, taking Lily's hand and brushing off the attempt at cheer. "How'd you like to get mauled by an evil Moony?"

"Eesh. No thank you." Sirius pulled a face, his shaggy black hair falling into his open mouth in the process.

"Your face is going to freeze like that." Remus commented mildly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Padfoot. Prongs. Wonderwoman."

"Wonderwoman?" Sirius asked, his face resuming it's regular expression of suave confusion.

"More like Wonderflower." James chuckled.

Lily sighed. These boys were too silly, sometimes. She loved them anyway. Sirius, as a brother. James, as her only true love. Remus as a best friend. She smiled and excused herself to her study. She padded down the cobblestone floor in the unused, dark sector of the castle where her personal study was. She thought for a moment, as she usually did, that it must be cold in this area. She almost wished that she could feel it. Entering her small office, she wasn't surprised to see Dracula sitting in her chair. The ageless man looked at her with searching eyes. Awe-inspiring eyes. Lily wasn't in the least disturbed by these eyes. She hated him too much for that.

"You are attached." He said calmly. "You realize what this means."

"Of course." Lily murmured. "I'll have to change James before long."

"James? The boy with the glasses?" Dracula looked surprised. "He isn't the one I thought you would be drawn to."

"He's my blood singer." Lily said, her eyes shining and growing lighter.

"I see..." Dracula nodded. "On to more important matters. You have one of them in your midst. A moon worshiper."

"I know. His name is Remus Lupin. He and I came to a sort of truce in the past three years." Lily explained, scorning him internally for implying she couldn't tell a werewolf from a human.

"He is not a member of a pack supporting Riddle?" Dracula was trying to intimidate her again, and she was having none of it.

"No. But the night I returned from Bloodvane Castle, two men were in the dormitory at Hogwarts. A Death Eater, and one of Greytooth's lackies were pressuring Remus to join Voldemort, and Remus refused." Lily sat down at her desk opposite Dracula.

"I see..." Dracula nodded curtly. "Very well. You may tell this... Lupin that he may stay in Dracule Forest. But he may not transform in the forest. The bloodlust is too great on those nights."

"Oh, he knows." Lily nodded. "I made sure one of my lower chambers was ready."

"Good." Dracula looked out the window. "I've kept you too long. Good evening, Lily."

"Good evening, Uncle Vlad." Lily murmured, leaving the room without so much as a nod of the head.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This chapter is SLIGHTLY more mature. Just a warning for those of you who don't like MILD sexuality. (no sex, btw)

Disclaimer: Still not a millionaire :(

_Chapter Nineteen_

**I'd Do Anything**

Lily was sitting calmly at the desk in her study the next morning. This study was much different from her private one. It was carpeted, warm. And unlike her private study, this was just off of the corridor in her private wing. Not in some abandoned tower on the North sector.

"Lily?" James padded through the open door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

Lily looked up, blinking. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw his disheveled black hair and askew glasses. He was bare foot, and shirtless – the sight was a treat. She took in his sleepy form, enjoying every moment of it.

"I had some things to look into. I lost track of time." Lily stood and shook out stiff muscles. Crossing to stand with him, she smiled wide.

"Have I told you that you're gorgeous lately?" James asked, burrowing his face in her hair.

"Every night." Lily kissed him softly, and then looked up into his light hazel eyes lovingly. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Every night." James smiled, brushing a strand of Lily's crimson hair away from her eyes.

The couple stood there for long moments, James holding Lily close to him. She reached around him, stroking his hair gently. She was kissing his shoulder, and then he stooped down and began to kiss her neck. She gasped at the rush of hormones racing through her body.

"Jamie... You have no idea what you do to me." She whispered.

"I think you have some idea what you do to me." James replied, his voice a hoarse whisper. He pressed his lower body against her so she could feel his arousal.

Lily gave a soft moan, kissing James' neck and sucking lightly on the flesh. He pulled her body close to his, and she could feel his heart racing. The sound acted as an aphrodisiac to her, making her want this intimate act more and more. James took her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling it in a seductive way. Lifting Lily up, James set her down on her desk so that he was standing between her parted legs. Kissing passionately, the two let out little whimpers of pleasure. James began to grope her breasts, feeling her nipples harden. She inhaled sharply. Just as he was about to go further, the door opened.

"Lily, James, Dumbledore says... oh." Sirius' eyes widened as he saw the position the couple was in. "Sorry. I'll just... go."

Sirius wheeled around, blushing. James and Lily sprang apart, each rushing to the door. Lily beat her other half, catching up to a very red Sirius, and stopping him, all the while straightening out her uniform.

"Sirius, it's good that you stopped us." Lily murmured.

"Yeah, mate." James had caught up now, trying to hide his excitement. It worked, in the end. "We got carried away there."

"Never do that again. And if you have to, at least put a... a tie on the door." Sirius stuttered.

"Finally caught them at it, did you?" Remus strolled up to the three of them. He looked highly amused that Sirius was finally blushing and speechless. "About time."

"You've walked in on them being intimate?" Sirius looked down, his words coming out in a jumble of high-pitched mumbles.

"Eh. They've only gotten to second base." Remus shrugged casually. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you and your current girl when I walk past random hall closets sometimes."

"Alright. Going to Durmstrang now. That is entirely too much information." Lily stepped back, irritated and slightly repulsed. Irritated that they were talking about her sex life, and repulsed that they were talking about Sirius'.

"I'll join you." James took her hand, and they walked swiftly away from their friends. "That was embarrassing. Really embarrassing."

"I need to get a lock for that door." Lily shook her head, taking the lead through the forest path.

"Lily..." James said softly after two or three minutes of silence. "Someday, this place will be our home, won't it?"

"If I get my way, yes." Lily smiled up at him. "And if you won't mind never dying."

"Eternity with you would be worth it." James said truthfully, giving her hand a squeeze and causing her undead heart to melt.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. He was her life. She was looking forward to their eternity.

(star)(star)(star)

In the Dining Hall of Durmstrang, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus sat down at an empty table. The four of them began to discuss the tournament, plotting who they thought might be the Champions. Suddenly, Lily and Remus stiffened as Mishka and Gabriel from the night before sat down with them. Mishka nudged her way between Remus and James, while Gabriel sat across from them, next to Sirius.

"You know, Miss Evans, you are an example of Transylvanian beauty." Gabriel crooned as he picked up a fork.

All conversation halted. Sirius and James glared at the newcomer, Remus bristled, and Lily's eyes grew dark. Mishka daintily took a bite of her eggs, watching with calm interest. A low growl was heard around the table, originating from Sirius.

"What are your intentions?" Lily hissed, narrowing her dark green eyes.

"Why, to win you over. I don't see why you'd take offence. I'm a very desirable man at this school." Gabriel looked at Lily levelly. "I prefer to keep my bloodline pure. Not a single drop of blood that isn't Transylvanian in my family's veins."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm English. And engaged." Lily snapped.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, and Mishka's eyes widened. James moved closer to Lily, wrapping an arm about her waist, as Gabriel's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I don't see a ring." Gabriel looked at the redhead's left hand pointedly.

"Why do I need to give her a ring?" James spoke up. "Everyone at Hogwarts knows we're together; they all know we're getting married after school."

"This isn't Hogwarts. And at Durmstrang, men stake their claim publicly." Gabriel stood. "Come, Mishka. We'll be late to class."

Mishka threw Lily a sympathetic glance as she stood. She followed Gabriel out of the Dining Hall, her blonde hair billowing out behind her. The Marauders looked at one another, stunned.

"Remus..." Lily murmured tensely.

"She's a werewolf. I know." Remus nodded.

"He's a vampire. Or at least a part vampire." Lily informed them. "And yet... they're close. Working together. In Transylvania, of all places."

"It does seem odd." James chimed in. "I mean, you both keep talking about this bloodfeud that is so much more serious in Transylvania, where it originated."

"Yeah... and how is he a part vampire?" Sirius asked.

"It comes of a vampire mating with a human. Normally only either very new vampires, or very conscientious vampires do this." Lily said.

"Oh." Sirius nodded.

"It doesn't matter right now." Remus shrugged, aware that many of the Durmstrang students had left or were leaving. Only the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons groups were left.

"We'd best be going, then." James stood, and offered his hand to Lily.

"James? How are we making our teams?" Sirius stood as well, taking his and Remus' trays.

"Teams?" Lily was bewildered for the first time.

"You weren't paying attention. The Champion is being chosen as a pair." Remus explained. "I thought it'd be me and Sirius, and Lily and James."

"Kay." The other boys nodded, and Lily was the one who spoke.

"Now that we've got that settled..." Remus produced two sheets of parchment and a quill.

The four scribbled their names down on the parchment, and then Lily and Sirius took the slips and walked up to the Goblet of Fire. Lily smiled when she saw the simple wooden cup, brimming with flames. The two of them dropped their slips in, and the flames accepted them with a poof.

"Awesome." Sirius grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes and rejoined Remus and James. Sirius trailed after them, eying a few girls from Beauxbatons. Remus chuckled to himself, and James gave a small smile. Sirius had been getting better about womanizing, but with all these new girls, no one could really blame him for reverting.

"You know..." Lily said softly. "I'm going to miss him in a hundred years."

"You're not changing all of us?" James asked.

"No. I can't change Remus, and it isn't fair to Sirius. I made myself a promise a hundred years ago. I will only change the one I love." Lily explained.

"That makes sense." James nodded, placated.

"Now, if he were dying, that would be a different story." Lily said, her eyes getting the far off look of thought.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I feel so special. Lol.

Disclaimer: Still not owning, but if I did, I'd probly still post here.

CHAPTER TWENTY

_XO_

The rest of the week went fairly quickly. The Hogwarts group buzzed with gossip about who the Champion pair might be. Most thought either Lily and James or Sirius and Remus would be their representatives, as the four of them were at the top of the class. The Marauders themselves privately agreed, but said publicly that it was more likely that Robert Palmer and Drewella White from Ravenclaw would get it.

Finally, that Sunday, the Goblet of Fire was brought into the Dining Hall. The teachers at the raised platform sat at the long table there. The students sat at the many different small tables. To avoid having Gabriel sit with them again, Sirius and James grabbed Robert and Drewella, sitting them down at the Marauders' table.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Gabriel informed James as he led Mishka past.

Lily glared. Another pair walked up to the Marauders' table, taking the remaining two seats. After brief introductions, the six Hogwarts students learned that the two newcomers were identical twins from Beauxbatons, Gabriella and Marie Dumont. The eight of them were talking softly as they ate, and all except Lily were nervous and excited about the announcement of the winners. Lily remained calm, searching the faces of the surrounding students. Gabriel was sitting there at a table not far off, smirking. He raised his glass slightly, toasting her. She gave him a withering glare, and Mishka placed a hand on his arm. Gabriel turned back to Professor Drovinoff. The Durmstrang headmaster was standing before the crowd, which slowly quieted down.

"It's time." Drovinoff stage-whispered. The flames of the Goblet turned blue and a piece of parchment shot out. Drovinoff snatched the paper, and read aloud, "The Champion team from Beauxbatons... Gabriella and Marie Dumont!"

An outburst of applause broke out. The twins blushed and made their way to a small room off the Hall, where it was indicated that the Champions should go. The flames turned blue again.

"The Champion team from Durmstrang..." Drovinoff looked at the paper in his hands carefully. "Mishka Nikoliavna, and Gabriel Bloodstone."

Lily's eyes shot up, widening and searching for Gabriel. His smirk had grown. Lily turned her dark green eyes on Dracula, who was still posing as Drovinoff. She'd have some very strong words with him later.

"The Hogwarts Champions... Lily Evans and James Potter!" Drovinoff cried after the flames turned blue for the final time.

The crowd roared in reply. Though the Hogwarts crowed was smallest, they were certainly the loudest. Lily and James stood. James was grinning, but Lily was deep in thought, her brow furrowed. She allowed James to lead her to the small room. Once the door was safely closed, Gabriel turned on Lily.

"I want my castle back."

"It was left to me by my clan." Lily replied coolly. "You weren't around in those days, boy."

"My father is a wizard." Gabriel grimaced.

Lily chuckled softly. This boy was a baby. She would teach him a lesson. James was stepping forward, but Lily put a hand on his arm.

"Gabriel, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Mishka surprised everyone by speaking up.

"Indeed, Gabriel." Drovinoff stepped in with the other headmasters.

"Yes, sir." Gabriel looked down.

"Now... your first task is November fifteenth. Be sure you trust your partner." Drovinoff dismissed them with very little information.

The French twins left, and began to whisper in their own language about Lily and Gabriel's spat, and Drovinoff's lack of instruction. Rosella followed them silently.

"Albus, I'm sure you're aware of my true nature." Drovinoff became Dracula once more.

"I do." Albus nodded.

"Gabriel is half vampire. Mishka is a werewolf." Dracula pointed to each in turn.

"You might've told me, Uncle." Lily broke in. "I rather like my home."

"Lily, dear, your castle is yours." Vladimir Dracula sighed, looking at Gabriel. "Gabriel, you have no right to the castle. It has been Lily's home for a hundred and ten years. Your family left it in fear of the werewolves, and she stayed. My word is the law in this matter."

"Yes, my lord." Gabriel bowed.

Gabriel walked out stiffly. Mishka remained. She stood next to Dracula, and murmured something in his ear, giving Lily and James a small smile. On the whole, Lily was baffled by the situation. First Mishka wanted James and was in league with Gabriel. Now, Mishka was being suspiciously supportive of Lily and James.

"Mishka here is my personal spy. She's quite clever." Dracula looked at Mishka. "If only she could live forever..."

"My lord, if you'll forgive my bluntness, one lifetime in your service is enough." Mishka said quietly.

"And here I thought the bloodfeud was stronger than ever here..." Lily looked the count in the eye. "The times are changing."

"Indeed they are, Lady Evans." Dracula turned with a swish of his cloak. "Sleep well, Albus."

The Hogwarts group and Mishka were dismissed and Dracula left. Mishka nodded to Lily, James, and Dumbledore, and followed her master. Lily and James were silent – Lily thinking and James stunned at the events that had transpired. Dumbledore began to cheerfully chat about Transfiguration. Lily thought, not for the first time, that Dumbledore insulted his own intelligence a majority of the time.

(star)(star)(star)

By the time Lily and James rejoined the Hogwarts group with Dumbledore, the Beauxbatons had left, and only a few Durmstrang students remained to talk with Hogwarts students. Lily was not surprised to see it was mainly Slytherins listening to what they had to say.

"We should return to Bloodvane Castle. It has been an exciting evening." Dumbledore said pleasantly, leading his charges out to the Forest.

Severus Snape parted from a plump German boy reluctantly, Lily noted. She surveyed the boy, taking in his profile. He was plump, as she'd noticed before. His eyes watered perpetually, his hair was a mousy brown, and his nose was running disgustingly. He was entirely repulsive. He had the unmistakable odor of someone who did not bathe. To top it off, raising Lily's contempt for him, his ill-fitting uniform shirtsleeves were exposing a tattoo of a skull eating a snake on his left arm. The vile boy was a Death Eater.

All of Lily's observations took about ten seconds. She blinked her dark green eyes and walked with her friends down the Forest path to Bloodvane Castle. The people around them chatted animatedly, congratulating Lily and James. Snape remained lurking in the shadows, working through his classmates to get to Bloodvane Castle as quick as possible. Lily growled low in her throat at the slimeball, promising herself she'd let him out with the dogs some full moon if he branded himself.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I am SO sorry for ignoring my story for so long. Reason 1: I've been to competitions every weekend in February. Reason 2: I just had exams. Reason 3: I misplaced my notebook for a bit there. Then I cleaned my room.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except for Gabriel, Mishka, and the twins. And the song Lily sings as she cleans is I Slept With Someone From Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me by Fall Out Boy.

Chapter Twenty One

Hey Driver

The next morning, Lily carefully removed herself from James' hold. James simply rolled over and continued sleeping. Lily gazed at him for a few moments, admiring the way the purplish dawn light played across his face. Looking out the window at the rising sun, Lily scowled. There weren't any clouds in sight. Today would be clear and sunny. And she couldn't leave the castle, unless she wanted to explain to those who didn't know her real age why she was sparkling like a fresh blanket of snow. Putting these thoughts out of her mind, Lily moved into her bathroom, performing tasks she hadn't needed to do in one hundred and ten years, mainly out of habit. One thing she'd done to improve the castle had been to install indoor plumbing. Stepping into a scalding shower, Lily felt only the tiniest bit of warmth on her skin. She shampooed her hair, and stood in the heat for long minutes, her eyes closed and her face upturned to the spray of the water.

Lily wasn't sure how long she stood in the shower, but by the time she got out and redressed, the sun was fully up. She'd pulled on a black v-neck sweater over a peacock blue tank top, and pulled on skinny jeans. Walking out into the bedroom, Lily saw James sitting up in bed, his messy hair standing straight up. A grin broke over his face when he saw her there, glittering in the sunny room. His bare chest was exposed by his position, but the blankets covered his green and black plaid pajama pants. Lily thought she'd never see a man look at her with such love in his eyes. She loved the glow it gave her, and she wanted him to be looking at her like that for the rest of their existences.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Lily walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "You may want to wait a bit before taking a shower. I used all the hot water."

"Not a problem, love." James pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Lily sighed contentedly. The two of them lay like that for nearly an hour before James groaned and stood, starting to get ready for the day. As he moved into the bathroom, Lily began to tidy the room. She was making the bed when she heard the water go on. Smiling to herself, Lily began to sing softly to herself as she fluffed pillows and straightened the sheets and quilts.

"_I found the cure to growing older, and you're the only place that feels like home. Just so you know, you'll never know. Some secrets aren't meant to be told. I found the cure to growing older._"

"You've got a gorgeous voice, Lils. You should sing more often." Sirius walked into the room unannounced. "Nice place. Where's James?"

"Shower. Any particular reason why you're here so early, Sirius?" Lily looked up from her navy blue comforter, which was perfectly laid out on the bed.

"Oh, there's this kid from the village downstairs. He says you'll be wanting the food today." Sirius shrugged. His shaggy black hair brushed the shoulders of his soft green sweater.

"You need a haircut." Lily commented, moving toward the door.

"Some girls like the long hair, Wonderflower." Sirius trailed after Lily as she walked down the corridor towards the stairs that led to the main entrance. His steps made flat slaps against the stone, echoing off the stone walls.

"If you say so. In my day, the boys had clean shaven faces and trimmed hair. They were gentlemen."

"My dear, I hate to break it to you, but it isn't 1869." Sirius said loftily as they headed down the stairs. "It's 1979."

"I know. Now go annoy Remus and James. I've business to do." Lily shooed him off, entering the foyer.

Sirius pouted, but retreated back to Lily's wing of the castle. Lily sighed when she saw Bron, the boy she'd saved. Behind him, through the open door, she saw a cart of bread, eggs, cheese, and some meat.

"Close the door, Bron. I can't stay in the light." Lily murmured. The boy jumped and did as he was asked. "Better. Thank you for bringing the supplies."

"It's our pleasure." Bron said eagerly. "Do you need help bringing things in?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I believe my friends will suffice." Lily smiled a bit. "Give me a moment, and I'll fetch them."

Lily left at her natural pace – which was fast – and returned five minutes later with Remus, Sirius, and James. The boys set to work bringing the food to the kitchens, grumbling quietly. Keeping in the shadows, Lily oversaw them, breaking a minor squabble between James and Sirius involving French bread swords.

"Aunt Giselle says there will be another soon enough." Bron said in a low voice. For the first time, Lily noticed that they were conversing in Bulgarian Russian dialect.

"There may be." Lily replied evenly.

"Then her prophecy regarding the other won't come to pass." Bron looked vaguely amused. "But I must go back."

Lily watched him go, his cryptic words annoying her. They were added to her growing list of unknowns. Growling low in her throat, Lily dug out pots and pans, collecting food to make into a breakfast omelet.

"Lily, why are you angry?" Remus asked as the boys brought in the last of the supplies.

"I always get this angry when I don't understand." Lily snapped.

"Oi. Who put bitchy in your breakfast blood?" Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched her fry peppers and mushrooms in a small pan, scramble eggs, and mix dough for biscuits. Of course, she was doing all this at the same time, at 'vampire speed'.

"Lily, sweetheart, what are you doing?" James asked, alarmed. He took a tentative step forward.

"Making your breakfasts." Lily answered. Her frenzied movements were slowing to visible speeds.

"Alright..." James, Sirius, and Remus stepped away from the redhead. They'd never seen her lose her temper, and this didn't even look like she'd fully lost it.

Within fifteen minutes, Lily had set three steaming plates of scrambled eggs topped with mushrooms, peppers, chunks of ham, and cheese before the boys. She then put a basket of buns on the table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Lily glittered whenever she passed into the light. She sat across from them, watching with cloudy green eyes as they ate. On their part, the boys were impressed that she'd made a meal that good after not cooking for one hundred and ten years.

"This is excellent, Lils." Sirius said, his mouth half full. Luckily, all his food stayed in his mouth while he spoke.

"I agree." Remus was more polite, chewing and swallowing before speaking.

"Thank you, Lily." James leaned over, and kissed her temple.

"You're welcome, James. And thank you for your compliments, Sirius and Remus." Lily's eyes finally cleared, and she gave them all a smile.

"When's the last time you fed, Lily?" Remus inquired. He'd noticed her eyes. They were clear, but they were dark.

Now that Remus mentioned it, her throat burned, and her mind flashed to the last time she'd fed – the chicken blood from Tuesday night. She looked down guiltily as she began to stand.

"I'd best do that now." She grimaced.

The boys watched as she vanished out the kitchen door. James followed her glittering form with his eyes until she had disappeared into the dark forest.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Second chapter in two days! Woo! Oh... I want three reviews on this, please. I like to know how people like it, and I like to hear what people want from it. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the characters mentioned in the previous disclaimer.

Chapter Twenty Two

Hold On Loosely.

Somehow, Lily found herself in the village after she was done hunting. She knew what had brought her there – the mysterious words Bron had offered in parting. She knew she wouldn't get the answers she sought. Transylvanians were secretive people, especially Aunt Giselle. Lily had met her before, and knew the woman was at least eighty now. After a silent snarl of frustration, Lily whirled and ran back to Bloodvane Castle.

(star)(star)(star)

Safely tucked into the library of her home, Lily began poring over her old records of the clan. She was determined to find the father of Gabriel Bloodstone. She knew that he'd gotten his facts confused: female vampires could not bare children. She had a feeling she knew who it was, despite the fact that all of the vampires in the clan took up (and, in Lily's case, dropped) the surname of Bloodstone. Xavier had always had a liking for mortal women. She thought she could understand his attraction now. Lily's fingers paused over a page in the oldest tome.

"Xavier Bloodstone. Born in 1820, changed in 1860. Dracula's second." Lily read aloud to herself. She looked at the picture next to the brief write up. He definitely bore some resemblance to Gabriel.

Lily was pleased with herself. She at least had one unknown sorted out. That made her feel slightly better about Bron's prophecy, as that was the last unknown in her mind. Her inner turmoil faded to a low rumble in her gut.

"Lily?" Remus looked startled as he walked into the library. He'd heard her talking to herself. "What are these?"

"Records of the Bloodstone Clan." Lily muttered. She was surrounded by large tomes, each containing ten years of Bloodstone history. "They're annual, ten years per volume. Only go up to 1942, though."

"What happened in 1942?" Remus sat in a leather armchair a short distance from the desk Lily was settled at.

"The Bloodstone Clan was disbanded. Werewolves settled near the Forest." Lily finally looked up. "We all thought it would be all right. They'd finally forgiven me for choosing my eating habits, and still going to school. It ended that night."

Lily's eyes glazed over, and she brought herself back to January 17th, 1942. She wished she could've cried, this memory was so painful. She could see Bloodvane Castle in its former glory, with its white and scarlet decor, the straight-backed sofas, and – Lily remembered with a smile – Harry and Julianna's Nazi themed bedroom. They hadn't been Nazis, or Nazi supporters. The large swastika flag was often burned, and replaced so that it could be burned again. None of them agreed with Hitler's movement.

"We were hunting." Lily's voice cut through the heavy silence in the room. "We'd all separated, of course. I was the only one in the Forest, because the others fed off of humans. I don't know how it happened. I went into the city an hour's horse ride from the castle after I'd fed, looking for Julianna, my best friend.

"It was awful, Remus. Their bodies were torn apart. The blood they'd just consumed was spilled everywhere. And then those... those bastards set the whole lot of them on fire. I'd thought I was the last one left. But it turns out Xavier survived as well." Lily set down her record tome. Remus looked at her, urging her to continue. She did, taking a shaky breath. "The oldest coven of my kind was destroyed in one full moon, because they were too busy feeding to pay attention to their surroundings. Normally, that's what our night of bloodlust was meant for. But that night – knowing that there were werewolves about – it was just foolish. We were fourteen of the oldest and strongest; Dracula's most trusted."

"And Greytooth's pack destroyed it." Remus' words weren't a question.

"Yes. I can't say it was a huge loss. I can't stand that man, the one who destroyed my mortal life. But the others – Julianna, Harry, and Charles especially – they were my friends." Lily's bitter eyes grew dark with century-old anger.

"You're an excellent actress, then. Not a one of our group would suspect you despise your 'dear uncle' Vlad." Remus said wryly, watching her carefully.

"The school can stuff it." Lily snarled, returning her attention to the records.

Remus nodded, realizing that Lily needed to grieve alone. He stood, resting his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before walking out the door. That simple movement conveyed many calming facts to Lily: this time, she had friends. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. The thoughts cheered her enough to look through grainy pictures and faded miniatures of her old clan and remember them all fondly.

(star)(star)(star)

As the sun set, Lily rejoined the boys. Her emerald eyes were level, and free of emotion. Remus sensed that she was still upset. She had, after all, witnessed her coven die a gruesome death.

"We should get up to Durmstrang." Lily murmured. "Dinner is due to begin soon."

Sirius and Remus went down to the foyer with the couple of the year behind them. Lily gently grabbed James' hand as they walked. James squeezed her hand, the pressure reassuring. He really was worth the hundred and twenty six year wait.

Once they entered the foyer, and Lily saw the moon hovering outside, she winced. Tomorrow would be a full moon. Remus paled in the moonlight. The first Transylvanian transformation would be hard on him.

"Lily, I'm not sure that it's a good idea that I go out tonight." Remus murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lily replied softly, pushing him out the door. "It isn't as though you'll turn into a pumpkin."

"No..." Remus twisted to glare at the vampire.

"Relax, puppy. You'll be fine." Lily hissed. She was enjoying being on her own territory for once.

"Lils..." Sirius muttered. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Trust me." Lily insisted, taking the lead down the forest path.

They walked in relative silence, stopping briefly under a break in the leafy canopy above. Lily and Remus both looked up at the nearly full moon. Then odd things began to happen. Remus dropped to his knees and howled up at the sky. Lily's eyes flashed, and she shrieked, an unearthly sound like that of a banshee. Sirius and James froze, goosebumps spreading over their flesh. Lily recovered from the episode first, flinging herself into the shadows.

"Perhaps I should stay at the Castle." Lily murmured, her voice shaking. "The moons have never been so strong before."

"I told you." Remus growled, rising to his feet shakily as the moon was covered by a cloud.

"Sorry. Truly." Lily looked at her hands in disgust. She'd come very close to attacking Remus; to snapping his neck. "This has never happened before."

"I believe," Remus gingerly stepped out of the moonlight, "We've frightened our friends."

Lily's head swiveled to spot James and Sirius, both regarding Lily and Remus with shocked faces. Lily searched James' face anxiously. She saw fear in his eyes, and her being was filled with hatred towards herself. She couldn't stand James fearing her. Lily turned and fled into the Forest. She could hear James calling after her, and Sirius joining him. She also heard Remus tell them to give her time. Burrowing herself in the middle of the Forest, Lily shut herself down, trapping herself inside her mind.

(star)(star)(star)

Lily wasn't sure how long she was mentally out for, but she was startled out of her daze by a snapping twig. Casting her eyes around the trees, she looked for something to cause that noise. She sniffed the air. The scent was more than the green Forest; more than animals. It was human, and it was afraid.

:Lady Evans." A high, cold voice issued behind her. She turned, and saw the man with the cruel, snake-like face.

"Tom. Good to see you again." Lily smiled, exposing sharp teeth.

Tom Riddle stepped back at the sight of the Head Girl he'd served with thirty-seven years ago, completely unchanged. She should've been fifty-four, the same age as him. She still didn't look a day over sixteen.

"That's right. I've got the one thing you desire." Lily smirked. "And you don't want it."

"Lily Evans, a vampire. Of course." Tom Riddle hissed. "I do want immortality. And you will want to be on my side when I get it."

"You radiate fear, Tom. I can smell it." Lily took a step forward, causing Riddle to step back. "You know that I could kill you right now. I am a powerful witch in my own right. I am immortal. I could take your blood in moments.

"But no. You wouldn't taste good. And really, I'd rather not mar my reputation." Lily circled Riddle, getting closer to him as she spoke. "You have no idea what you're doing, boy."

"No... you're a newborn. Your thirst should control you." Riddle murmured, nearly to himself. "Bite me!"

"Tommy, I am far older than you. I was eighty-nine when you were seventeen." Lily scoffed, eying him contemptuously. "Leave. Before I change my mind about your blood."

Riddle left her, his feet flying. Lily's eyes darkened in anger. She'd been far to close to drinking him dry. It was making her angry that she had so little self-control lately. That was twice tonight that she'd nearly slipped up. She'd never hated herself more than she did now.

Lily spent another several hours in the Forest, roaming through the trees, before tentatively making her way back to Bloodvane Castle as dawn touched the tips of the trees. She felt that she was back under control. She'd fed on a stray cow that had at one point been part of the village's herd.

Sneaking into the Castle through the kitchens, Lily began to make her way to the unused wing of the Castle she'd left untouched since the coven had died. The dark room that she had used to make breakfast just hours before was not empty.

"He's a wreck." A low voice came from the table. "He thinks you aren't coming back."

"I'm a monster." Lily replied, her voice soft and flat. She didn't look at the table, instead she gazed at the wall the hid the staircase. "I terrified him. I also terrified you, if I remember correctly, Sirius."

"No. You are not a monster if you care about him." Sirius rose and walked over to the young woman. "But he's torn up. At least talk to him before you shut yourself away."

Lily looked down. She nodded after a moment, and slowly walked up to the stairs that led to the entrance hall from the kitchen.

"You aren't horrible." Sirius' voice came to her softly. "I know I wasn't fair to you when I found out. But Lily, you're one of the best friends any of us ever had. Remember that."

Lily smiled faintly. This was the Sirius Black version of an apology. She would never get anything more out of him, and she was sure that she'd never need to.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed – chapter 22 was by far my personal favourite so far. I'd still be interested in getting feedback about what you guys want from this story, so give me a shout.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Lily's song is Let It Roll, by Secondhand Serenade. James' song is Last Song Ever, by Secondhand Serenade. Gabriel's song is Bed of Black Roses, by I Hate Kate. Mishka's song is XO, by Fall Out Boy. Whoever reviews first can name the song (and artist) that the French twins sing.

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Satisfaction.

Lily say on her bed, absently toying with James' hair. The past few days had been... interesting. When she'd entered their room that night before the full moon, James had been standing by the window. Lily remained near the door, watching his back, silhouetted in the moonlight. His shoulders sagged, and his body convulsed. He was weeping. The realization had brought Lily to her knees, dry sobs wracking her body. Why had she fallen in love with a human?

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry." She cried.

James jumped, turning around. Lily's dead heart ached at the sight of his tears. She would sooner kill herself a thousand time than see him this hurt. She stood shakily, taking a wary step towards him. He opened his arms to her, and she flew into them, kissing his tears and apologizing over and over.

"Lily. Don't apologize. You didn't know what would happen." James murmured, his voice tight and raspy from crying. He held her close to his body. "I love you, Lily."

And she loved him, too. They'd 'slept' that night, James holding Lily, and Lily lying with her eyes shut.

The night of the full moon left Lily in the Forest, her bloodlust insatiable. She was incredibly careful to stay away from the villages and the castle. Remus was safe in the basement storeroom. James and Sirius had been given strict instructions to stay away from both. And the evening had passed without incident.

Now, Lily say in her bed, pondering her future. What would become of Remus and Sirius if she were to change James? She hoped they would stay in touch. The boys may even marry and start separate lives. Lily could only hope for the best.

(star)(star)(star)

On the evening of October fifteenth, Drovinoff called all the Champions into the small room off the Dining Hall. This was the first time Lily had come up to Durmstrang in nearly a month. The Dumont twins were cheerful as always, greeting Lily and James warmly. The twins also greeted Mishka and Gabriel. Lily growled at the Transylvanian boy as he came near. Mishka imitated Lily's noise, knowing that Gabriel was overstepping his boundaries. Drovinoff, Dumbledore, and Rosella entered just after Mishka and Gabriel.

"You have one month," Drovinoff began, "To compose a song. You will sing it with your partner. The lyrics must be a description of your feelings for one another. You may, of course, practice your musical abilities at Durmstrang's annual Halloween Show."

Lily was confused. She'd never seen such a tame task in the Tournament, and she'd been in it three times. James looked over at Lily, and squeezed her hand. She did love him, far too much to be considered a high school crush. As soon as Drovinoff dismissed them, Lily retrieved a notebook from her bag and began scribbling out words. She and James walked out towards the Dining Hall, with her madly writing. Dumbledore stayed with Drovinoff and Rosella.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked when they returned to the group.

"Writing my song for Halloween." Lily murmured.

Sirius and Remus looked at James quizzically. He shrugged, and smiled. The four of them went to Bloodvane Castle, where Lily shut herself up in the music room. James, Sirius, and Remus settled in for the evening in the private sitting room.

(star)(star)(star)

On Halloween evening, Lily and James had their practice songs prepared. Remus and Sirius looked amusedly at the excited look on Lily's face compared to the nervous look on James' face. Lily's hair curled around her shoulders, and her light emerald eyes were lined in black. She wore simple black pants and a blue, fitted vee-neck sweater.

"Miss Evans, if you will." Drovinoff stood at the front of the room and indicated the stage. He'd evidently finished his All Hallows Eve speech. Lily stepped onto the raised platform, carrying her acoustic guitar.

"_The night smells like December, and we're deep under covers,  
Staking out what could be better than all the money in the world.  
And I'm watching you and I'm waiting,  
For the perfect time to start participating,  
And you signal me to stay,  
But I open my mouth anyway._

"And now it's over,  
We're goners,  
It's out of our control.  
And if there's one thing that I know,  
It's that it's best to let it roll.  
So let's just,  
Let it roll.  
Let's just,  
Let it roll.

"Your hazel eyes paralyze my senses,  
Cut me down to size,  
Defenseless.  
I am defenseless.  
And I know it's late, but I am waiting  
For the moment that I've been anticipating,  
And I signal you to go.  
Where it'll take us, I don't know.

"And now it's over,  
We're goners,  
It's out of our control.  
And if there's one thing that I know,  
It's that it's best to let it roll.  
So let's just,  
Let it roll.  
Let's just,  
Let it roll.

"Just don't waste your night before it's started.  
Make sure I'm worth every single second.

"And now it's over,  
We're goners,  
It's out of our control.  
And if there's one thing that I know,  
It's that it's best to let it roll.  
So let's just,  
Let it roll.  
Let's just,  
Let it roll.

"And now it's over,  
We're goners,  
It's out of our control.  
And if there's one thing that I know,  
It's that it's best to let it roll.  
So let's just,  
Let it roll.  
Let's just,  
Let it roll."

James was honestly choked up. But in a manly way, of course. Lily's beautiful high alto voice had soared to the rafters. And it had been filled with her love for him. He ruffled his hair, speechless, as she danced over to him. The French twins were up next. They had soprano voices, Lily noted offhandedly. She did not speak to James as she approached him. She did not need to. He kissed her sweetly.

"Mr. Potter? If you will?" Drovinoff was on the stage once more, looking pointedly at James.

James blushed and picked up Lily's acoustic. He walked up to the stage, sat on the small stool there, and adjusted the mic. The first chords of the song were slow and sweet.

"_I wish my life was this song,  
Because songs, they never die.  
I could write for years and years,  
And never have to cry.  
I'd show you how I feel,  
Without saying a word.  
I could wrap up all your hurt -  
I know this sounds absurd._

"But I saw the tears on your face -  
I shot you down.  
And I slammed the door but couldn't make a sound.

"So please stay sweet, my dear.  
Don't hate me now.  
And I can't tell how  
This last song ends.

"The way that I feel tonight,  
So down, so down.  
I pray I can swim,  
Just so I don't drown.  
And the waves that crashed over me.  
I'm gasping for air;  
Take my hand so I can breathe  
As I write this last song down.

"And I saw the tears on your face -  
I shot you down.  
And I slammed the door but couldn't make a sound.

"So please stay sweet, my dear.  
Don't hate me now.  
And I can't tell how  
This last song ends.

"The broken glass...  
Your moistened skin...  
Was everything...  
Was everything.

"And your broken voice  
Was quivering.  
You're everything...  
You're everything!

"Scream at me,  
Make it the best I ever heard.  
Laugh out loud,  
I know it sounds absurd.  
Scream at me,

_You're everything...  
You're everything!_

"Heart beats slowing,  
Pains are growing,  
Does she love you?  
That's worth knowing.

"Heart beats slowing,  
Pains are growing,  
Does she love you?  
That's worth knowing.

"Yeah!"

Lily had to hold herself down mentally, so as not to jump on him. Her unbeating heart swelled and burst. Remus looked at her cautiously. She'd been switching her gaze from James to the table for the past thirty seconds, getting up and sitting back down over and over. Her movements were so fast, she appeared to be hovering.

"Lily..." James began when he was a short distance from the Marauders' table. He was silenced as a small mass of teenager came flying at him.

"Jamie, it's in the past." she murmured, holding him as tight as she dared.

"I know. But it fit, y'know?" James brushed her crimson curls from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know." Lily gave a tiny smile. "Oh look... there's a slimeball on stage."

Gabriel had taken the stage. He wore all black, which made his pallid features stand out. The dark circles beneath his eyes were plainly visible, emphasizing his black eyes. Lily was disgusted. He was so very close to exposing the secret Transylvania held.

"_In my bed of black roses  
Where I dream secrets the back of my eyelids keep _

_  
So you wanna believe all the things you've been told  
And all the promises that you won't grow old  
In the life made up of strings  
Being pulled by secret beings _

_And now I know my falls and fights that brought me here _

_Of things that seem to disappear you can't understand my sane nightmare _

_In my bed of black roses _

_Where I dream secrets the back of my eyelids keep _

_In my red sky hypnosis _

_It's only my beginning _

_And I have the feeling I'll go _

_Down my own road _

_Everyone still walks with fear in their lives _

_Past the place movie stars go to die _

_Streetlights filter through my blinds _

_Knowing life's a real short time _

_And now I shake the hands of all my old enemies _

_I ignore the threat of their disease _

_I choose the road ahead I please _

_In my bed of black roses _

_Where I dream secrets the back of my eyelids keep _

_In my red sky hypnosis _

_It's only my beginning _

_And I have the feeling I'll go _

_If this is what you are _

_Than this is where I am _

_If this is where you are _

_Than this is where I stand _

_I stand alone _

_Alone _

_Bed of black roses _

_Where I dream secrets the back of my eyelids keep _

_In my red sky hypnosis _

_It's only my beginning _

_And I have the feeling that I'll go _

_I'll go down my own road _

_Bed of black roses _

_Where I dream secrets the back of my eyelids keep _

_In my red sky hypnosis _

_It's only my beginning _

_And I have the feeling I'll go _

_Where ever it is I want to go _

_Woah, woah."_

Lily noticed Mishka sneering at him in disgust. She spoke for the other half of Transylvanian myths, and exposure was not a good idea for her, either.

"He's not that good." Sirius commented, wrinkling his nose.

Lily nodded in agreement. His voice had become rough and off-key as soon as he got to a faster, higher part. She gave a half smile. This boy was not as fantastic as he thought he was.

Mishka all but forced Gabriel off the stage. She turned to the crowd afterwards, giving a dazzling smile. Her blonde hair was swept up into a chignon and her makeup was tastefully applied.

"_I comb the crowd and pick you out_

_My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out_

_It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed_

_To "I swear, I say"_

_To "I swear, I say"_

_To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"_

_To drinks at the club to the bar_

_To the keys to your car_

_To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door,noo_

_To the love, I left my conscience pressed_

_Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer_

"_What did it ever do for me" I say...(I say...I say...I say...)_

_It never calls me when I'm down_

_Love never wanted me_

_But I took it anyway_

_Put your ear to the speaker_

_And choose love or sympathy_

_But never both_

_Love never wanted me_

"_I hoped you choked_

_And crashed your car"_

_Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are_

_And ever were_

_From the start_

_I swear, I say_

_(I swear, I say)_

_To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes too"_

_Drinks at the club to the bar_

_To the keys to your car_

_To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door, no_

_To the "love", I left my conscience pressed_

_Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer_

_"What did it ever do for me" I say... (I say... I say... I say...)_

_It never calls me when I'm down_

_Love never wanted me_

_But I took it anyway_

_Put your ear to the speaker_

_And choose love or sympathy_

_But never both, no_

_To the "love" I left my conscience pressed_

_Through the keyhole, I watched you dress_

_Kiss and tell_

_Loose lips sink ships_

_To the "love" I left my conscience pressed_

_Through the keyholes, I watched you dress_

_Kiss and tell_

_Loose lips sink ships_

_To the "love" I left my conscience pressedx3_

_Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer_

_"What did it ever do for me" I say."_

Lily clapped softly, noting that Remus was clapping louder than necessary for someone he didn't really know. There was an attraction there. James looked at Sirius with his eyebrows raised. Sirius nodded in reply. Lily rolled her eyes. The two would pester Remus to no end to find out his feelings. Lily would be far more subtle.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that perhaps my First Task isn't the most fitting for the Triwizard Tournament. I have a few reasons for this:  
1. In my version, I want each of the tasks to focus on different aspects: the First Task is _emotions_, the Second Task will be _intellect_, and the Third Task will be a combination of _quick thinking_ and _physical aptitude._

This is completely fictional, and AU. In J.K. Rowling's world, the Tournament had already been banned due to injury. I'm just trying to add some spice into my plot. I'm sorry if you don't agree with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or New Moon. That'd be J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. I also don't own Music In Me (that's HSM), Dance Floor Anthem (Good Charlotte), or Barbie Girl (Aqua).

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**She's So Sorry**

The First Task loomed ominously nearer. Lily and James found that they couldn't compose a song that both of them expressed their feelings in. In the end, they gave up and each composed their own song. It had seemed like a fair compromise at the time, but now it was starting to look like they may not get their acts together in time. It was a fact that worried the couple, as well as their friends.

Remus just sat through all the various composition arguments silently, interrupting only when it got too loud, or when Lily's eyes got too dark. The worst was when they started flashing with anger and Lily's words started slipping into the Transylvanian Russian they'd grown accustomed to her using with the locals.

"All right. That's enough, you two." The werewolf said loudly one night when the disagreement got a little out of hand. Lily had begun to step forward, her eyes sparking.

Lily looked at him, sitting in the nearest chair. She didn't like these fights, due to the fact that his anger made James smell very, very appetizing. James didn't like the fights because he loved Lily far too much to let her go again. To James, this was a terrifying reality each time their tempers flared.

"Lils... Perhaps you and Jim should do a song that displays your feelings in a comedic way." Sirius suggested from the corner where he and Remus had been doing Potions work before their friends' argument. Lily had long since finished her coursework, but still helped the boys.

At Sirius' words, the couple looked at one another. The thought had never occurred to either of them. They instantly sat at the Victorian desk with various ideas. Sirius and Remus both rolled their eyes and went back to their work. It was always like that when Lily and James tempers crossed. One or both of their friends would say something rational, and instantly the fight would diffuse.

"Thanks, Sirius!" Lily called sometime later as she dragged a complaining James off to the music room. Again, Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes, and continued on with their work.

(star)(star)(star)

The day of the First Task had arrived at long last. The past two weeks had been filled with talk about it, and it seemed that the Hogwarts Champions were the only ones confident enough in their performance to laugh and joke with their friends as they entered the Dining Hall. Lily and James went to sit with the other Champions to the side, James carefully placing himself between Gabriel and Lily.

"Students, I am sure you know that this task is not physically challenging. This task is emotionally, and to a degree, intellectually challenging." Drovinoff looked around the room, his flat black eyes seeming to meet every single pair of eyes in it. "The Champions will perform for you. In a way, you are the judges. I've cast a spell so that only true emotions, and true voices, will be permitted on that stage.

"Our first pair shall be Gabriella and Marie Dumont, representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Drovinoff met Lily's eyes for a split second, and looked away faster than the human eyes in the room could comprehend. Lily read her 'uncle's' thirst in that fraction of an instant though, and hoped to all that was sacred that no one cut themselves, or there would be a feeding frenzy from both Dracula and Gabriel.

The French twins, on their part, had dressed identically. Gabriella wore lilac dress robes, while Marie wore periwinkle dress robes. Their soft black hair was left down around their thin faces. They sang You Are The Music In Me, which was a lovely song.

"_Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in  
Are the music in  
You know the words once upon a time  
Makes you listen  
There's a reason  
And when you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread  
You're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know we belong  
Coz you are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
It's here because  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in  
Are the music in_

_Your harmony to the melody  
Is echoing inside  
My head_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know we belong  
Coz you are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
It's here because  
You are the music in me me me me me me me me me me me me me me  
Na na na  
You are the music in  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in me-e-e-e-e  
Yeahhhhh._"

Gabriel and Mishka stepped on stage next. There was visible tension there. Lily could only assume that he resented his babysitter, and she wanted to quench her bloodlust. Lily wondered why she no longer felt the bloodlust. It wasn't just around Remus that she was unaffected by it, but she'd also never had the urge to attack Mishka. Lily attributed it to the fact that she was older, and better able to resist such primal urges. Of course, when full moons hung in the sky, there wasn't much she could do about it.

As the music started, Lily heard whispers from the Durmstrang students around them. The information was really quite interesting. It seemed that Mishka and Gabriel had been a couple until just before the Triwizard contestants arrived.

"**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for**

**He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care**

**Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**

**She calls him up she's tripping on the phone  
Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home  
Now he's trying to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together**

**Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat**

**You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down**

**We break up it's something that we do now**

**Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone**

**It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one**

**Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"**

**No  
No**

**Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feeling good**."

There was a slight gasp of surprise as Mishka's disgust for Gabriel was revealed. Both Lily and Remus smirked, satisfied. James and Sirius had been trying – unsuccessfully – to get any information out of Remus about his feelings for Mishka. Lily had just observed her friend, noting the faint blushes he got when someone mentioned the Bulgarian blonde's name.

Lily and James got on stage, James wearing jeans and a white polo shirt, and Lily wearing a jean skirt and a hot pink tee-shirt. Lily's hair had been charmed blonde, and piled into a high ponytail. James' hair was also charmed blonde, and (after much persuasion on Lily's part) he was wearing contacts. His hair was gelled into a slick hairstyle (A/N: imagine Jesse McCartney, or Nick Carter back in the nineties when the Backstreet Boys were cool).

"Hiya Barbie." James winked at Lily.

"Hi Ken!" Lily made a show of waving to James.

"Wanna go for a ride?" James asked, indicating the broom he'd brought on stage with him.

"Sure, Ken!"

"Hop on."

(A/N: Bold and Italics is Lily. Bold and Underlined is James)

"_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party **

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky **_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_**ha ha ha, yeah**_**  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_**ooh, ooooh  
**_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_**ha ha ha, yeah  
**_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**oooh, oooh **_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party **_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours**_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _**ha ha ha, yeah**_  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _**oooh, oooh **_  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**ha ha ha, yeah**_  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**oooh, oooh**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**ha ha ha, yeah  
**_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**oooh, oooh  
**_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _**ha ha ha, yeah  
**_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _**oooh, oooh**_."

"Oh Ken, I'm having so much fun." Lily exclaimed theatrically.

"Well, Barbie, we're just getting started." James grinned lopsidedly at Lily, opening his arms to her.

"Oh, I love you, Ken!" Lily flung herself as carefully forceful as she could into James' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The crowd roared with applause, and Lily and James broke apart, grinning. They took a small bow and hopped off the stage. The majority of the applause had been from the Hogwarts crowd, but Lily was sure she'd seen a few Beauxbatons students cheering wildly. Remus' brow was furrowed, and Lily instantly knew something was wrong. She shot the werewolf a silent question as she and James approached.

"Snape disappeared awhile ago. None of the Slytherins are here. The smelly one is gone, too." Remus whispered. The crowd waited, talking amongst themselves, for the scores to be announced. "Drovinoff hissed at Mishka a bit ago for her to keep Bloodstone here."

"Where there's a Slytherin, there's a rat." Lily murmured flatly, her brilliant green eyes losing their luster and becoming dark.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore stood solemnly. "Our winners tonight: The Hogwarts Champions, Lily and James Potter."

"Gabriella and Marie Dumont claim second place." Rosella stood, mimicking Dumbledore's expression.

"And third place goes to Gabriel Bloodstone and Mishka Nikoliavna of Durmstrang." Drovinoff was the last to rise. "Thank you all for your support of this event. You will be notified shortly of the next task. Remember, Champions. Trust in yourselves and your partners."

They were dismissed. Lily looked long and hard at Drovinoff, willing him to go and feed before there was a massacre. She then slipped out of the Dining Hall with James and their friends, headed to another sleepless night in Bloodvane Castle.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: sorry! I've been super busy – it's the month of exams. But it's a longer chapter, so... don't eat me?

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you recognize.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Wonderwall

Lily sat in her office in the tower, looking out the window. There were five seventh-year Slytherins, and only four had returned. Narcissa Black, and three of her friends had joined the Hogwarts group as they left the Hall. Severus Snape was still missing. Lily growled low in her throat. She had a bad feeling about all of this. Suddenly, she caught a glimmer of movement in the forest below. Lily got up and moved swiftly to the entrance. She got there just as the door swung open. Snape slunk in, his back to the petite redhead in the shadows.

"Severus Snape, you've missed curfew." Dumbledore's voice rang out across the hall.

Lily scowled. She'd been stupid not to assume the headmaster would ignore the disappearance of a student. She settled further into the shadows, watching as Dumbledore emerged from the library at the far end of the entrance hall.

"I am sorry, professor. I lost track of time. One of the Durmstrang students offered me help with my charmswork." Snape muttered, looking down, very nervous, and tugging his sleeve down.

"A kind offer, but your House-mates returned shortly after the main group did. I believe you have disrespected Miss Evans." Dumbledore turned his gaze to where Lily sat. "I do believe that she is still awake and in her study if you'd humour me by making an apology."

Snape nodded sullenly. Lily was pleased to see a twinge of guilt and fear in his eyes. While she was relatively harmless to the other students, and they did not know what she was, they still felt uneasy around her. She raced up to her well-lit, warm study in her wing. She got there five minutes before the knock came. Those five minutes were enough to get out a piece of parchment that looked like schoolwork.

"Come in." She called, trying to sound tired.

Dumbledore led Snape in, and Lily stopped her hand from scribbling nonsense to peer up at them. She set her quill down and straightened in her chair.

"Professor. It's a bit late for making private calls, isn't it?" Lily asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Severus would like to say something, Lily." Dumbledore murmured. He noted the anger in Lily's eyes warily. "I'll give you two a moment."

Dumbledore left the room. The students sat there looking at one another for a mement. Snape glared at Lily, and couldn't help feeling a little afraid of the very angry redhead before him. He gave himself a little shake, thinking that he was being foolish. Lily gave a small smile, her eyes still flashing.

"Sorry for taking advantage of your hospitality, Evans." Snape grumbled.

"I accept your apology." Lily nodded curtly. "I must request, however, that you not consort with your Durmstrang friends. If you do, you may not bring them here. And if you fail to comply, you will not be welcome in Bloodvane Castle."

"You can't do that!" Snape cried, drawing an alert Dumbledore back into the room.

"Mr. Snape, please show me your left forearm." Lily said, her voice calm and lever. She looked and felt anything but.

When Severus said nothing and stood still, Dumbledore turned a concentrated look his way. None of the regular twinkle adorned his blue eyes. Snape edged toward the door, looking to make a run for it. Lily was faster, standing in the doorway and barring his way.

"It would be for the best, Severus, if you did as Lily asked without the use of force." Dumbledore said softly. In that moment, Snape could see why this man was the one wizard Lord Voldemort was said to fear.

Severus looked down, shame-faced, and silently did as he was told. A dark skull came into view, a snake protruding from its mouth. Lily hissed, her eyes nearly black with anger. Dumbledore flicked his eyes at her, and stepped subtly in front of Severus.

"Lily, go and calm yourself. I shall deal with Severus." Dumbledore murmured.

"I'll throw him to the dogs." Lily spat, but did as Dumbledore told her and disappeared into the hallway. Seconds later, the front door slammed shut. Severus vaguely wondered how she got there so fast, but his apprehension of the elderly wizard before him clouded those thoughts.

"You are in trouble, Severus." Dumbledore looked at the boy over his spectacles pityingly.

"My lord will protect me." Severus curled his lip at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that nothing can protect you in Bloodvane Castle anymore, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said sadly, before leaving the office.

Snape stood there for a moment longer. Then he slipped into the darkness and went to his room.

(star)(star)(star)

Lily had retreated to the Forest and fed on a stray deer. The nourishment made her think clearer, and calmed her enough to return to the castle. Slipping into the Entrance, Lily spotted a flicker of movement near the stairs.

"Hello?" She called softly.

"Please refrain from murdering him in his sleep, Miss Evans." the tired voice murmured.

"I won't. But I've decided that he may be inspired to take a walk through the woods next full moon." Lily whispered.

"Think about your actions, Lily. Your actions thus far have redeemed you from becoming a dark creature." Dumbledore's stare pierced through her, though she could barely distinguish his features. "If you intentionally let Mr. Snape go to the Forest that night, or allow him into the basement, you'll be one step closer to undoing your hard work."

"I know." Lily looked down. "You do understand why I want to throw him to the dogs, don't you?"

"Voldemort is dangerous." the reply was obvious. "He's not a reliable enemy, attacking those he finds to be potential threats rather than actual threats. I believe you will discover him to be an unreliable ally as well."

Dumbledore was gone. Lily was left to wonder what he'd meant. Lily was thoroughly frustrated with the amount of wondering she'd done lately.

(star)(star)(star)

A month later, Lily was still watching Snape very carefully. She was more worried about his actions bringing the Dark Lord to her Castle than the other Slytherins. She had taken Dumbledore's words to heart, and preserved her status in the magical creature community.

The morning dawned brightly on December twenty-first. The sun was shining brilliantly over the fresh layer of snow. Lily had watched the blazing orb rise, full of bitterness. She was stuck inside once again. James slept soundly, and Lily let him. He was pale, with deep circles beneath his eyes. Lily looked at him concernedly. She hated when he got sick. She herself could bot remember ever being ill, and so worried constantly as James came down with the common cold.

Lily sat silently in a large chair, watching James. Her forest green eyes were wide, anxious. Suddenly, James started hacking loudly. Lily leaped up and rushed over to his side. James stilled again, continuing his sleep. Lily's sensitive ears sensed that he was having trouble breathing.

Lily tore out of the room, heading blindly down the hall for help. In her frenzy, she ran into someone, knocking them over.

"Oof. Lils, what's wrong?" Remus asked, peering up at her.

"James is sick. He's coughing and he's having trouble breathing." Lily murmured, glancing back at the chamber she shared with James.

"I've been telling you all week, Lils. He's fine. It's a cold." Remus sighed, but went to Lily and James' room anyway. He stiffened as he opened the door. "Lily, don't come in here. Go get Dumbledore."

Lily tried to push past Remus, but then the scent hit her. It smelled so good. Lily caught herself as her mouth began to water, horrified that she'd been tempted by her love's blood. She ran to the library where she knew Dumbledore would be.

"Dumbledore, James is coughing up blood!" Lily cried, bursting into the room.

The old man looked up sharply, and the wizard and the vampire rushed up to James. Lily was forced to pace outside her room as Dumbledore ran to his side. Sirius escaped from the bedroom, worry all over his face. Lily searched her friend's eyes, knowing from the terror she saw there that it was serious. She bit her lip. Remus had told her all the past two weeks that James was fine and it was just a flu. She'd worried anyway, of course. James had grown exhausted, trembled constantly, and his face had become ashen.

"Lily," Remus joined the two of them outside. "His liver is failing. Dumbledore isn't sure why, but he suspects that it may have been prolonged poisoning."

"Lily, I'm sorry." Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. His face was drawn. "He isn't going to make it till tomorrow."

"Like hell he isn't." Lily growled, her face showing pure fear and sadness. "Please keep him comfortable. I'll be back in an hour."

"Lils..." Remus' face grew dark.

"Shut it, Moony." Sirius snapped. "D'you want James to die?"

"Either way, he's dead. This way at least you still get to see him." Dumbledore murmured, and then retreated into the bedroom once more. Lily was already long gone into the Forest.

(star)(star)(star)

Gabriel was frustrated. It had been beyond difficult for him to get the Monk's Hood in the first place, and even more so for him to get it into James' food without Mishka noticing. It had been weeks since he'd begun the poisoning. The herb should have killed him by now.

"You will not succeed." A light, cold voice told him. "You really think she'll just let him die?"

"Mishka. What on earth are you talking about?" Gabriel turned to face his partner.

"Your little plan to kill James and take Lily for yourself." Mishka glared, looking at the dark boy disgustedly.

"She hasn't the strength to stop once she bites him." Gabriel smirked. Although Dracula had told him that Lily was quite old, he thought that it was just Dracula lying to prevent him from getting his birthright.

"That's what you think. Come, little one. Let me show you something." Mishka grapped Gabriel by the arm and dragged him down the dark hallway to the Hall of Portraits. She stopped before the 1902 portrait of the Head Boy and Girl. "Recognize her? Miss Lilyana Bloodstone."

"Bloodstone?" Gabriel's eyes opened wide.

"Relax. Neither is her real name." Mishka clearly enjoyed Gabriel's cocky confidence slip away. "Lily Marie Evans was born in England in 1853. Her father died in one of the Petty Wars. She and her mother were alone. Lily was gone ten months of the year at Hogwarts. My lord Dracula found out about her, and her astounding prowess. He killed her mother and changed her. They stayed in England that first year so she could finish Hogwarts. She has amazing control."

"My plan... won't work?" Gabriel muttered to himself. "No... I put so much time and effort into it!"

"You lose, Bloodstone." Mishka smirked, disappearing into the shadows and going to report to her master.

(star)(star)(star)

A piercing scream filled the air in Bloodvane Castle. Sirius forced himself to remain seated in the sitting room. Remus had locked himself in his transforming room. Dumbledore had cast a silencing spell on the room and then promptly retreated down the dimly lit hallway towards the library. Only Lily remained in her bedchamber with James. The room was filled with pained screams. Lily smoothed her hands over James' fevered brow as he squeezed his glassy, unseeing eyes shut.

FLASHBACK

"_The timing is inopportune."_

"_I don't care, Albus. He'd be dead if I don't." Lily exploded. When she'd been told that James would not make it to see the next morning, the wave of grief that had washed over her had been overwhelming. It had quickly been replaced with resolve to save James' immortal soul, however._

"_I realize, Miss Evans. He is your responsibility now." Dumbledore glanced at her carefully._

"_He's my responsibility either way." Lily murmured. "We have plans, Headmaster. We're getting married. And I, for one, don't want to have to tell his parents that I could have saved him but I let him die."_

_Dumbledore nodded, and left the room. The door had barely shut behind him before he heard James' wail of agony._

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, Jamie." Lily sighed, looking into his face. "I'm so sorry."

She hated herself for destroying his life. These next few years would be torture for James. She knew he said he would be happy as long as he had her, but he was a newborn now. Newborns were uncontrollable at best when they were thirsty. She just hoped he'd be different, the way she'd been different.

For three long, agonizing days, no one entered Lily's room, and Lily did not leave. By midnight of the first day, fourteen hours after the transformation had begun, James had screamed himself hoarse. Lily used every ounce of self control she possessed to keep from running away until it was over. She knew the pain James felt, and she knew that she had to see him through till the end. It was the kind of pain that you remembered for eternity. Seeping in through the infected area, the vampire venom burned through veins, slowly killing every living cell in the body, save the brain. It took three days to do the job, and the heart was the very last organ to die.

Lily remained glued to James' side; watched while he thrashed; listened while his heart slowed. Finally, it stopped altogether. Lily had his head in her lap and looked intently into his face, willing his eyes to open. They did.

"Lily." He rasped.

"Oh, god, thank you!" Lily murmured, relieved. "James, do you know what's happened?"

"I was ill. And then it hurt badly. It hurt for a long time. Now I feel better than ever." James sat up carefully. He vaguely noticed that Lily didn't feel as cold as she normally did, and a burning in his throat.

"Your liver failed, James. Dumbledore thinks that someone was slipping something into your food. He told me you wouldn't make it till the next morning." Lily searched his very dark hazel eyes. "That was three days ago."

"So I'm well again?" James asked, feeling the burn in his throat grow stronger.

"You'll be well for a long time, James. You've been changed."

This came from the window. Lily had known that his would have to happen. Count Dracula had just been given a new member of his coven, and now he was to either scold Lily or approve.

"Lils... I'm like you?" James whispered. He noticed for the first time that he could hear Sirius' heartbeat three rooms away, and that the odd ray of sun coming into the room from the mostly cloudy sky made his skin sparkle the way Lily's did.

Lily nodded, not trusting her voice. Dracula watched them, taking in Lily's anguish and James' hunger. The boy would need to feed, and Lily would insist that he be a 'vegetarian'. Dracula was willing to make that allowance, if only for Lily. The girl was older than most of those in his current coven, more controlled and wiser.

"He may remain. He is the beginning of your very own coven, Lily." Dracula said curtly.

"Thank you, my lord." Lily muttered, giving the faintest trace of a smile.

Dracula disappeared down the hall. He needed to find Dumbledore. The old wizard would not go on a rampage as he knew Lily would once she found out. Together, Dumbledore and Dracula could find a safe way for Gabriel Bloodstone to be stopped from harming Lily or James again.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been awhile again. Sorry. I'm not gonna be around for the next two weeks. Family vacation time.

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 26  
Over and Over (I'm Older Than Dumbledore)**

_I know what's best for me,  
But I want you instead._

Three Days Grace

"No, Jamie. I know you've come a long way in only two weeks, but you can't go up to the castle yet." Lily said softly.

"But Lils, I don't want to bite Remus or Sirius!" The boy whined. "And you get to go up to the castle all the time!"

"I am infinitely older than you, James." Lily snarled, finally losing her temper. "I know what you're going through. I've been through it already, and you need to trust me."

James fell silent, brooding. Lily had known that the change and learning control would put a strain on their relationship, but she hadn't known it would start so soon. She sat calmly at her desk in the forgotten wing of the castle, in which she and James were spending a majority of their time. She observed her boyfriend carefully. His hazel eyes were light, more the colour of honey than hazel. They'd been out hunting earlier that afternoon. His arms were crossed over his chest, his lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Look, James." She sighed softly. "We need to take this in small steps. Let's begin with just the Hogwarts students, alright?"

"I know, Lils." James murmured, looking up at her briefly and losing his pout. "It's just that I'm so bored! This castle is great, but I've been confined to it and the forest for half a month! I feel trapped."

James uncrossed his arms and looked her in the eye. He saw the weary expression in them, and knew that it was just as much a strain on her as it was on him. He opened his arms to her, and she sat on his lap obligingly.

"We'll get through it. At the next task in a month, i'll be under control. At least, enough not to eat anyone on accident." James promised her softly. "We've already covered so much. I can control my speed and my strength most of the time now."

"And I'll be there beside you, along with Dracula. He doesn't follow our diet, but he's been charged with protecting the school from Greytooth's pack, and he doesn't want our secret exposed." Lily looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I'm older than Dumbledore."

James burst into a fit of laughter, and the two of them met up with Sirius and Remus in the sitting room downstairs.

(star)(star)(star)

Remus and Lily sat together in the kitchen. Lily stared out the window, her eyes watching James carefully. He was out in the courtyard with Sirius and five other boys from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. All seven of them were on brooms, passing a red ball around.

"He's come a long way in the past two weeks." Remus commented, his voice low.

"I know. He's doing much better than I did." Lily replied. "I was back in school two months after I was changed. It was difficult."

"It will be difficult for him too." Remus looked at her. "He'll have to go out in public soon enough, Lils."

"We've talked about it. He's going to ease back into public situations." Lily turned to her friend. "Look, Remus, this wasn't how I wanted it to go either. I didn't want to have to change him."

"I know, Lily. You know that he loves you more than he can express, right? Given the option, he would've wanted to be changed." the werewolf examined the vampire's facial expression, seeing the weariness and anguish in her eyes.

"This entire thing didn't go as planned. I was just supposed to do the three years, go back here, and go to Beauxbatons in four years." Lily slumped into her chair at the table. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love."

"Love found you though, Lily. Don't you think it was time?" Remus took a seat across from her. "A hundred and twenty-six years, and you've fallen in love, found friends, and made yourself a place in the magical world. I'd say you deserve it, personally."

"Thanks, Remus." Lily smiled wanly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go into the village to acquire food for tonight's supper. Make sure James doesn't eat anyone, eh?"

"Will do." Remus smiled.

(star)(star)(star)

"Miss Evans, welcome back." the mayor of the village spotted Lily as she emerged from the forest.

"Hello, sir." Lily smiled. "I thank you for your hospitality these five months."

"It is our pleasure." The mayor tilted his head, looking very uncomfortable. "Madame Zara has told us that you've... saved your mate. She wishes to speak with you. I shall send Bren with a cart of rations."

"Thank you, sir." Lily bowed her head and set off to Madame Zara's.

The villagers had disappeared into their homes when they saw the young vampire, grabbing their children away from their games. Lily smelled fear off of them. Passing by one home, she smelled something like spiced apples, and a lack of fear. There was a certain expectancy filling the air. Lily growled, and changed her course to moving up the pathway. Once at the door, she raised a fist to knock, but a wizened voice called out.

"Come in, Lady Bloodvane."

Lily gave a start. She hadn't been called that in years. Not since at least 1920. The clan had abolished all such titles after Dracula had left them to attend to the others of their kind. Formality had no longer been necessary. Of course, being one of the eldest in the immortal ways, Lily was respected still.

"Madame Zara." Lily murmured, and stepped into the house.

"You've upset the balance, Lady Bloodvane. He was supposed to die for the Dark Lord's end." Madame Zara's voice floated out from what appeared to be a sitting room to Lily's left.

The whole place was decorated in dark-stained teak, heavy brocade curtains, and an aroma akin to mothballs steeped in sandlewood incense. Lily wrinkled her nose, knowing she would have sneezed, had she the capability. The stench was overwhelming.

"Now the prophecy has changed. You must either vanquish the evil, or succumb to it." The tiny old woman came into view as Lily entered the sitting room. Madame Zara stared at the vampire, her eyes full of a certain knowledge that Lily found unsettling.

"I'll take care of Tom. Leave it to me." Lily growled.

"Beware, Lily Evans. The Dark Lord desires most what you have."

"He wouldn't want this life if he knew what it was like. It's not all immortality. It's loneliness, murder, and self-loathing." Lily felt her eyes grow veiled.

"You're a rare breed, Lady Bloodvane." Madame Zara noted, amused. "You'd best go back to your castle – your mate has been a good boy."

Lily nodded curtly, and was out of the house before Madame Zara could so much as blink. The old woman gave a grim smile. This would not be their last encounter, and the next one would not be under such pleasant circumstances.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I will not apologize for not updating. I'm in grade twelve, and the homework is insane. But I'll try to be more frequent from now on.

Disclaimer: I only vaguely own the plot. Nothing else.

Chapter Twenty Seven

The City Is At War

"Lily." Count Dracula appeared in the open doorway of Lily's public office, wearing his disguise as the Headmaster Drovinoff. The past several days had seen Lily and James rejoining the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"My Lord." Lily bowed her head slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The second task fast approaches. Your mate has progressed well, but will he be able to control himself in the task?" Dracula sat down without being invited, which Lily noted with disdain.

"I truly hope so." Lily sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I'm more worried that I'll kill Bloodstone, honestly."

Lily looked Dracula in the eye squarely, and lifted an ancient tome that had been sitting before her. Its leather binding was cracked, the title faded. Dracula recognized it anyway. It was his own guidebook, after all.

"It is my right." Lily's voice was icy now.

"By our law, yes. But his father would not appreciate it." Dracula murmured, surveying the tiny redhead's movements.

"I outrank Xander. I'm fifty years older than he is." The girl's eyes burned with her fury. "And you're worried about offending him. Vladmir, I was your first companion. I faithfully upheld all the rules, and led the Bloodstone coven according to those rules while you were with the other covens. I demand the respect owed."

"Lily Marie Evans," Dracula stood, his eyes flashing and his demeanor changing. Had Lily not been so furious herself, she may have been frightened. "I do not tolerate impertinence. You were the first of the Bloodstone clan. For this reason alone I will not punish you."

"You've gotten nearly as weak as I, Vladmir." Lily commented, barely controlling her killer instinct. She remained seated, for fear of doing something she regretted. "There was once a time when you would've fed a subordinate to the dogs for going against you."

"I take my leave. You will bring James to the school tomorrow. You will review the book." Dracula paced over to the door, choosing not to reply to Lily's scathing words. "I would suggest acting less superior, Lady Bloodvane. I was alone in this world for nearly four hundred years before I changed you."

With those words, Count Dracula left, closing the door behind him. Lily let out a blood curdling, inhuman shriek that caused birds to take flight in the surrounding forest, and James to race in. He hadn't bothered with opening the door traditionally. The heavy wood now hung precariously from the topmost hinge. There was a worried look in his eyes as they darted around the room for the threat.

"What's wrong?" His voice was thick with concern, bordering on panic.

"Dracula was here." Remus wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the room behind James. "That man has a terrible scent. Lils here smells almost human compared to that."

"What did he want?" James asked, relaxing.

"He warned me not to do anything foolish." Lily said through clenched teeth. Her eyes were slowly lightening from the deep forest green of anger to their regular emerald. "He won't allow me to exercise my rights as stated by the guidebook."

"Guidebook?" Sirius had joined the three magical creatures in Lily's study. "For what?"

"Being a member of a coven." Lily replied. "Being a vampire in general. If you read it carefully, they're just rules to make Dracula royalty amongst our kind. It was something he wanted in his human life."

"What kind of rules?" James picked up the tome gingerly.

"The general ones are 'obey your coven leader, for they are your guide in this life'. 'Obey your instincts, but listen to your logic as well, for we need to keep our existences a secret'. Massacring a town or city won't end well.

"Most importantly, bow to Dracula. He is eldest among our kind; has walked the earth many times over. He is our lord, and only one other can be as respected as he: the Lady Bloodvane, for whom this castle is named." Lily explained, closing her eyes. The boys all took seats, Sirius and Remus on the chairs and James on the desk.

"Lady Bloodvane?" Remus muttered. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"That would be because she's next in line to the 'count' title." Lily half smiled. "Much like a Princess of Wales would be next for the Crown of England, given no male heirs."

"Who is the Lady Bloodvane's successor?" Remus asked softly.

"By rights, it's Master Xander Bloodstone. In a former life, he was Xander Grey, Duke of Northumberland." Lily replied.

"And who is Lady Bloodvane?" Sirius asked slowly. All three young men feared the answer.

"Lady Bloodvane is my title." Lily's voice took on a far off quality. "When Dracula is destroyed, I'll be the one to uphold our traditions."

"When?" James looked at his girlfriend, suspicion coating his tone.

"Yes. A great many of Madame Zara's prophecies will come true before the year is out." Lily met James' gaze and held it with her own. "I just hope I'm not being more foolish than usual."

(star)(star)(star)

Lily had followed Dracula's instructions and brought James to the castle every night for dinner. They just told everyone that James had been very ill for the past month. It had worked surprisingly well. Gabriel watched from across the room. Lily noted that each time he tried to get up, Mishka growled under her breath. There was enough fear in his eyes to keep him at bay. In a way, Lily was disappointed. She'd wanted to have words with him.

After one such dinner, Lily and James went to Bloodvane Castle, leaving Remus and Sirius at Durmstrang. Lily knew of Remus' flirtation with Mishka, and wanted to give him time to do so. Sirius was Sirius – he could find some way to entertain himself. At the castle, Lily set James to studying the guidebook, while she took out a sheet of parchment and a quill. This would prove to be the most difficult letter she'd ever written.

_Dear Emily and Jacob,_

_I am more sorry than words can express. James was poisoned a month ago. I should've smelled it; should've stopped it... We thought it was just the flu. Dumbledore couldn't do anything, and his liver failed. I had to save him. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Your son is a vampire, but he's still very much the man he was before – a fact that gives me heart._

_Please forgive me,_

_Lily Evans._

Lily sighed heavily. She'd relived those memories when she'd written the letter. James looked up as she summoned a falcon. They were less afraid of her than owls, and could go on longer trips. James raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. She shrugged in response. He sighed, and stood. He left the room for all of two minutes, and returned with a gift-wrapped parcel.

"What's that?" Lily asked, curious.

"Come with me." James grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the sitting room to the old tower, and up to the glass-domed observatory at the top. Once there, James sunk down to one knee and held the box out.

"Lils, I love you. More than you know, actually. I was going to give you this for Christmas, but, well... we were a tad occupied with other matters. Anyway, you've given me forever with you. Will you make it official and say you'll marry me?"

"Yes." The word was out of her mouth before he'd even finished speaking. "Yes, James."

He gave a delighted whoop, standing and picking her up all in the same motion. Lily laughed, a sound like bells chiming in the breeze. James set her down and kissed her. She responded as she never had before, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing herself into him. Suddenly, she pulled away, her unnecessary breathing ragged.

"I'm sorry. That was forward of me." Lily murmured, her eyes downcast. "I can't believe I just did that. You must think that I'm terribly easy."

"Lils, it's fine. You're not easy." James smiled lovingly at her. "Times have changed."

"Yes, but it wasn't how I was raised. I'm sorry, James. I love you. Really, I do." Lily kept her eyes down.

"I understand." James kissed his fiancee's hand. "Unwrap the ring, love."

Lily did as he said, and carefully removed the silver paper revealing a grey velvet box. Her fingers began to tremble, so James took the box from her, opening it to expose a simple heart-shaped diamond set in a white gold band. Lily felt her face scrunch up as though she was about to cry. James saw this, and became nervous, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Oh no. I've done it all wrong, haven't I?" James moaned. "And it's not even fair; I've not seen firsthand how it should be done."

"No, darling. It was perfect." Lily assured him quietly. "It's just so beautiful. I honestly thought i'd be alone for the rest of my existence."

"Never again, Lils. You're stuck with me." James promised softly.

"I'm just sorry I've taken your life away. Now you'll never be able to have children. The Potter line will die out." Lily smiled sadly.

"No it won't. We are the Potters. We will never die." James reminded her, his voice still soft.

"It isn't the same... But if you're certain that you want this, I won't complain." Lily offered James a genuine smile. "Come on, love. Let's go show the boys and Dumbledore that we are completely mad about one another."

"My thoughts exactly." James grinned, scooping Lily up once more and carrying her back toward the sitting room in Lily's wing.

"No, Jamie. To the public sitting room. That's where Albus is." Lily giggled.

James changed his course and set off to the public sitting room, laughing along with Lily. They passed their friends on the way. Lily called to them to follow. They looked at one another, shrugged, and fell into step with the couple.

"What are the two of you on?" Sirius finally asked as they entered the Entrance Hall. "You're seriously off your rockers. Well, more than usual anyway."

"You'll find out soon enough, Pads." James grinned over his shoulder. "Open the door, would you? My hands are full."

"You can hold her with one hand, you know." Remus muttered, trying not to grin as he complied with his friend's request.

"Yeah. You are a... chaser, after all." Sirius quickly changed his wording from 'vampire' to 'chaser' as three sets of eyes turned to glare at him. They'd just entered the public sitting room, and Lily and James' vampirism wasn't meant to be common knowledge.

"Ah, the Lady of the castle and her retinue." Dumbledore beckoned the four of them over. "What brings you lot here this evening?"

"Well, Professor, our dear Lady has decided to take a Lord." Remus sat in an arm chair adjascent to the Headmaster's as James spoke. Sirius, about to sit across from Remus, nearly fell.

"What?" Sirius asked, gaping. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Has she?" Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the two in question.

Lily and James were in love. This much was obvious. Their eyes were alight with laughter, their natural pallor made rosy from a fresh hunt. Remus' grief lessened as he observed his friends, noting the same things as the Headmaster. James may have been taken from him, but at least he was in good hands.

"Congratulations." the werewolf found himself saying.

And to his own surprise, he meant it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I happen to quite like this chapter. Please, please excuse the joke at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plots you recognize.

Chapter Twenty Eight

Leavin'

Lily stared out at the sparkling snow. She was thankful for the chill outside; she and James would have to cover up against the sun's rays. Today was the day of the second task. None of the Champions had given any knowledge of the event, and so they were all unprepared. The French twins panicked. Lily herself was not worried, but she could tell that James was. He put up a strong front for the public, though. Gabriel's face was drawn and even paler than usual whenever Lily had seen him in the week leading up to the event, and Mishka next to him grinned wolfishly.

"Lils, are you sure you're ready for this?" Sirius asked from the door of her chamber. "James looks like he's about ready to toss it."

"You know he'll be fine, Siri." Lily turned to her friend. "It'll be easy. Remember who you're talking to. I've been in the Tournament a few times already. Once I was even human." She gave him an amused smile.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius pouted, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "But James hasn't. And what if he loses control?"

"He won't. If he even thinks about it, it could mean destruction for us both." Lily's eyes clouded briefly, then cleared back to their light emerald green. "He just needs to keep his wits about him, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Way to immasculate the boy." Sirius chuckled. "come on, don't want you to be late to the party."

"I'm positive it won't be anything like a party." Lily said dryly, but followed her friend anyway.

(star)(star)(star)

Down in the entrance, the Hogwarts students were assembled. They chatted amongst themselves. If anyone was surprised to see Narcissa Black away from her Slytherin friends and talking to her cousin, no one said anything. The two were huddled in a corner, Narcissa's black eyes rimmed with red and swollen.

"Sirius, mother's betrothed me to Lucius." she whimpered.

"Already? I thought you had another two years at least." Sirius' brow furrowed. "Cissy, you don't have to go through with it. I know you've got your eye on someone else."

"I do have to marry him, Sirius." Narcissa sniffed, then swiped at her eyes. "I can't be like Andromeda. It'd kill Mum. And you know how they are, even if Severus is a Slytherin, I'm a pureblood and he's not."

"Yeah. But I got out of their world. Or has Mum not burnt me off the family tree yet?" Sirius asked, a glimmer of faint hope in his voice.

"She did. Almost the moment you left." Narcissa confirmed. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, Cissy." Sirius shrugged. "We'll think of something."

"I know."

Narcissa slipped away from Sirius, returning to the Slytherins. She sidled in next to Severus Snape, who glanced over at Sirius and gave him a look. Sirius had no idea what to make of it. He returned to Remus as Dumbledore entered the hall with the Champions. Both of them were bundled up to the point of absurdity. Only their eyes were visible.

"Well, we'd best be off. Can't be late today, of all days." The Headmaster's voice rang out jovially.

The crowd followed Dumbledore up to Durmstrang castle. While most of the students were merrily talking, theorizing about the task they were about to observe, the Gryffindors were silent. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws agreed that it would be dangerous. Remus and Sirius didn't commit to a theory, but rather stood grim faced behind their friends. They didn't like that they knew nothing about the second Triwizard task. Snape had made it known that he hoped Lily and James failed miserably. His Slytherin companions seemed to agree. Only Narcissa appeared to want the Hogwarts pair to succeed. Her red eyes remained downcast, and her normally pretty face was marred with a frown. Sirius looked at her with concern, but she just shrugged. They'd always been close, and still were despite all appearances.

"Albus!" Professor Drovinoff called from atop the stairs to his school. "We were beginning to worry."

"I pride myself on my punctuality, Vladimir." Dumbledore replied, ushering the students inside. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus remained with the two headmasters, and Gabriel and Mishka moved from where they were by the door to flank Drovinoff.

"Well. Shall we start then?" Gabriel asked softly. He hadn't needed to worry about hiding from the sun. Being half-vampire, he didn't shimmer the way Lily and James did. Dracula was hiding within his guise of Drovinoff, and so had human properties for the moment.

"Yes." Drovinoff nodded. "Come, follow me to the arena."

The eight of them trooped through the castle to a back door. Stopping with his hand on the handle, Drovinoff dropped his friendly demeanor and became Dracula once more. Lily could almost feel the change, having seen it hundreds of thousands of times over the years. She stiffened, her fangs extending instinctively.

"James. You may not lose control. That would expose us all."

"Yes, I am aware, my lord. I am also aware of the consequences." James answered. He tightened his hold on his fiancé's hand.

"Very well." Dracula nodded curtly, still facing the door. "When we go through this door, Dumbledore and I will go straight. The Champions go left. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin go right."

Everyone nodded. The tension between Lily and Dracula was tangible, and did not fade until the Champions had joined the Beauxbatons pair. They were about to go into a situation completely unprepared. Lily and Mishka stood beside one another, both thinking very different thoughts. Lily's were on James' parents. She'd received their letter the night before, saying that they understood, and that they'd be there for the task. Lily didn't understand how they didn't hate her. She'd killed their son – no, worse than killed, she'd sentenced James to an eternity of surviving on blood. James cast her a concerned glance, which she shrugged off.

Mishka, on the other hand, was thinking of Remus. She'd developed very strong feelings for him, and was thrilled by their secret relationship. Once she had graduated, she intended to return to England with the Hogwarts group. Of course, there was a flaw with that plan: Dracula was holding her parents hostage. She was a third generation werewolf, and was more controlled than most, but in order to ensure her participation with him, Dracula had given her a bit of persuasion. He would kill them if she left him now. In order to leave, Mishka had to see to it that Dracula was killed. She let out a soft snarl from behind clenched teeth, looking over at Gabriel. He hadn't the super-senses that Lily and James had. Yet he thought he was better than anyone. Mishka rolled her eyes.

Lily reached over and gave Mishka's hand a brief squeeze. Both of them were feeling more and more bonded as they spent time waiting for Gabriel and Dracula to make their false moves.

"It'll happen, Mishka." Lily breathed, barely loud enough for the other to hear. "Just hold out a little longer."

Mishka felt her hopes raise for the first time in seven years.

(star)(star)(star)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Our Champions will be participating in a timed trial." Drovinoff stood before the crowd. "The pairs will go in one at a time. The team with the best time wins."

James stood at the front of the group, listening to the Durmstrang headmaster speak. As the older vampire sat, the younger turned to his companions.

"He didn't say what we were supposed to do. He just said that we'd be timed." James informed the others.

"How'd you hear that? We're too far away." Gabriel glared at James from across the tent.

"You may be." James retorted mildly with a shrug. "I've always had pretty good hearing, though."

"Boys, knock it off." Mishka sighed, moving away from where she was talking with Marie and Gabriella. "Durmstrang's up first, I've found a listing by the door. Come on, Gabriel."

The two left. Lily and James heard the crowd twenty meters away cheer enthusiastically. The four of them waited in silence. Lily was still, while James, Marie, and Gabriella were fidgeting anxiously. Fifteen excruciating minutes later, a phoenix patronus flew into the room, staring at Lily and James expectantly. They looked at each other, then started bundling up again. They'd removed the layers from their faces when they'd entered the school. Once fully protected from the sun, they shook hands with the twins, grabbed one another's hands, and left the room.

The sun was bright. James raised a hand to shield his eyes out of habit. They entered the arena to see a large wall. The crowd, mainly from Hogwarts, roared with cheers. Lily's eyes darted all along the large brick wall that stretched from one side of the arena to the other, cutting a quarter of the space off from the rest.

"I think we're to solve how to get round the wall." James said softly, drawing his wand.

Lily nodded, dropping his hand and doing the same. James began transfiguring stones into steps, while Lily melded them together. A small noise from behind her had her whirling around, wand outstretched. Xander Bloodstone stood there in the shadow of the arena. He grinned maliciously. She sneered, the effect ruined by the many woolen layers covering her face. Slowly, Xander advanced. James rushed to Lily's side, where he tried to edge protectively in front of her. She shook her head, her eyes on Xander.

"Lady Bloodvane." Xander murmured, stopping on the edge of the shadow. "It's been too long."

"Maybe, Xander, but I'm a bit displeased with your son at the moment. Perhaps you'd have a word with him." Lily said, eying Xander warily. "James, would you mind signaling Headmaster Drovinoff?"

James nodded and moved away slightly. Suddenly, the sunlight around them turned a cold, greyish shade. Dracula stood with them.

"Xander. You threaten our secret." Dracula murmured, his red eyes snapping dangerously. "Explain."

"Just doing my fatherly duties." Xander flicked his eyes toward Dracula. "Can't let milady win just because she's been down this road before. It'd almost be cheating."

"There is to be no interference from anyone." Lily snapped. "Those are the rules."

"She is right, Master Bloodstone." Dracula mused, observing his two eldest subjects, and James standing just behind Lily. "And she outranks you."

"Lady Bloodvane's weak, my Lord. She's been feeding on rabbits for too long." Xander sneered.

"Is this a challenge?" Dracula asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I deserve to be your second. I've been loyal all along." Xander turned and knelt before Dracula, gazing up at him adoringly. "It is I who has been your most faithful, master."

"Xander, are you willing to take your son's blame in this simple matter? It's so much easier to have two challenges in one. Less mess." Dracula beckoned to his chair with one pale hand, and it flew over.

Glancing up to the frozen Dumbledore, James saw his parents seated beside him. A small gasp escaped his lips. He barely felt Lily squeeze his hand; hardly heard her murmur, "go". He went, flying up to the box where the judges sat. he positioned himself behind his father and watched Lily. She felt his fierce gaze on her back.

"Well?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Very well." Xander sighed. "For what am I taking the blame for?"

"Poisoning Lady Bloodvane's human mate with the intent to kill." Dracula informed Xander, sitting. A cold smile played across his face. "James Potter is now a full vampire. Stronger than your pathetic little half breed."

"My son is not a half breed." Xander growled, keeping his face as passive as he could, rising up from his knees.

"Of course not." Dracula nodded, his tone patronizing. "Did I mention that Lady Bloodvane has two werewolves loyal to her?"

Xander paled. He remembered all too well the night that the coven had been killed. Greytooth had attacked while Xander had ran and hid. Xander, who was more than capable of defending his peers, had cowered and witnessed all of them die.

"Werewolves?" He rasped, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Yes." Lily nodded, ripping off her face coverings and baring her teeth. "One is out recruiting her fellows as we speak."

"They may not join the battle." Xander turned to Dracula, his words coming in a rush. "This will be done traditionally."

"Very well." Dracula stood, clapping his hands together. "Lady Lily Evans, heiress of the Bloodstone coven and Lady Bloodvane, against Xander Grey, Master Bloodstone. You both know the rules. At the moment, it is individual. Lady Bloodvane's coven may not back her until I've given my permission. Proceed."

Xander launched himself at Lily, who slipped aside swiftly while grasping his cape. Xander had always liked to play up the humans' fear of vampires, wearing the stereotypical clothing and speaking with the flowery words of the middle ages.

"It would pay to be more modern, Xander." She commented, yanking back and flinging the man into the brick wall.

Xander didn't bother to reply. Instead, he collected himself, dusted his shoulders, and advanced on the tiny redhead. James cried out for her to run. She ignored him, staring her foe in the face. He lunged, she jumped. She sailed high above his head to land atop the wall. From her vantage point, she saw that beyond the wall was a puzzle. A rather simple puzzle at that. Lily shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of a silly game. The moment she blinked, she found herself flat on her back, an uncomfortable weight against her. Teeth snapped in her ear. She brought her knees up, planting her feet against his chest. She forced him up easily. He skidded to a stop twenty yards away.

"I'll win, girl. You've never had the sustenance of human blood." Xander bared his fangs.

"Tell me, Xander," Lily launched herself at Xander, punching his shoulder hard. "Where were you when the coven was attacked?"

Punching again, Lily slid past the man. He staggered. She sunk her teeth deep into his right shoulder. He screamed, the noise shrill, piercing - completely inhuman. James winced in the stands.

"Tell me." Lily hissed, biting down harder and hitting bone.

"I hid." Xander gasped, no doubt in immense pain. "I told Greytooth where they'd be, and I hid."

Dracula shot up, and Lily released him in her shocked anger. Both advanced on Xander, who'd crumpled to the ground. Lily grasped his arm again to prevent him from escaping. James watched in horrified fascination as his fiancée set her jaw and held Xander Bloodstone down while Xander tore him limb from limb. The inhuman wailing filled the air. When they stopped, the air was ominously silent.

"James." Dracula looked up into the stands. "Come here, will you?"

James complied silently, moving to stand beside an emotionless Lily. Dracula observed the both of them, shocked James and grim Lily, then nodded curtly. He burnt Xander's remains. The pyre went up, then extinguished. Nothing was left of Master Xander Bloodstone.

"Why?" James asked.

"He betrayed our coven. Eight vampires died that night because of him." Lily's voice trembled, and she didn't look him in the eye when she replied. "This is how it had to be."

James recalled his readings of the guidebook. He nodded slowly. He was still horrified, but he understood. He remembered Remus telling him about Lily's former coven, and the sorrow that had crossed her face when telling the tale of their demise.

"Justice is served." Dracula nodded, satisfied. "You two will not be penalized. There is a door in the wall. I assume you know the spell, Lily. Afterwards, a puzzle. You're both intelligent. It should be easy."

The young couple nodded, Lily re-wrapping her face. They moved into the same positions they'd been in when time had stood still. Dracula and his chair returned to the judge's box, and he became Drovinoff once more. The sun became warm, and the crowd became animated again. Lily cast a spell, revealing a door. They abandoned their staircase and entered an area with a giant wooden puzzle in the center. Both Lily and James cast the levitation spell, and within two minutes had the puzzle completed. It was the image of a sphynx.

"A riddle to finish." Lily muttered to James. He nodded, reaching for her hand once more.

"To pass me, you must give the correct answer." A sphynx materialized out of the puzzle. The crowd gasped. "What can slam a revolving door, scare a dementor, and kill two stones with one bird?"

Lily was perplexed. None of those things were related to one another, they didn't even make sense. She was even more surprised when James' voice, and once – very muffled – voice rang out. The second voice came from the crowd, and Lily had a sneaking suspicion on who it belonged to.

"Chuck Norris!" James and Sirius cried.

The sphynx smiled, and evaporated.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lily shook her blood red hair out of her face, glancing over her shoulder at James. He was crouched over the large mammal. It was no longer distinguishable. James' eyes were a light, almost golden hazel. Lily knew that her own were no where near that light. She hadn't yet let go of her instincts enough to hunt in front of James.

"Lils." The subject of her thoughts came over, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and trying to speak coherently through elongated fangs. "You're starving. Go eat, would you?"

"Let me run you back to the castle." Lily murmured.

He agreed reluctantly. When they were nearing Bloodvane Castle, both caught a whiff of human blood. James growled low in his throat, holding his breath against it. He turned to Lily, opening his mouth to tell her he was in control, when he saw she was crouched. She was ready to spring on whatever unsuspecting human was out there, and her eyes were such a deep green that they blended in with her pupils. She launched herself forward, covering two hundred feet in that single bound. She landed atop something somewhat hard, but warm and panicked. Her teeth snapped at flushed flesh, trying to get purchase at a vein. Then, she was being pulled off of whatever was behind her. Lily let out a ferocious snarl as she blindly fought with her restraints. She was thrown to the ground and pinned, still struggling violently with whatever was stopping her. She needed the blood; wanted it so badly.

Then she got a whiff of the two other scents: werewolf, off to the left, and sandalwood, pine, and oleander, a scent only described as 'James' in her mind. At the recognition, Lily stopped struggling, dazed. The weight atop her stayed firmly in place. Gradually, as her blood lust faded, she saw James' concerned, somewhat angry face looking down at her.

"What have I done?" she whispered, horrified.

"Nearly killed me, that's what." Gabriel spat, his voice feeble.

Lily looked over at him and saw the boy was ashen, with bright claw marks standing out through the torn shoulder of his shirt. Mishka stayed at a wary pace behind Gabriel. Lily looked at the blonde apologetically, and she shrugged in reply.

"That's the second time I've spared your life, Bloodstone, and you've yet to reciprocate." James told the other mildly. "Go. She needs to feed, and I'd rather not have her feeling guilty because she's killed you. She's got a spotless record for the past eighty-six years, you know."

Lily's eyes locked with James', and both ignored Gabriel's protests as Mishka dragged him up and away from the pair. James' eyes held a faint trace of the molasses they turned when he was hungry – or angry.

"I'm a fool." Lily muttered. She shifted beneath him, and he let her up.

"Yes, you are. You shouldn't let yourself get so thirsty." James scolded softly. "I was tempted to let you finish him, though."

"You were right. I wouldn't have forgiven myself, even for him." Lily smiled wryly. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat. You go on without me."

"We need to talk when you get back, Lily." James sighed, turning his back on her and retreating to the castle.

Lily watched him go, feeling that the scene was all too familiar. It had the same feel as when James had left her two years ago. Drawing in a deep breath, Lily vanished into the trees.

(star)(star)(star)

"She attacked Gabriel?" Remus' eyes grew wide. "Is Mishka alright?"

"Yeah, mate. Lily caught her scent before she went mental. Gabriel smelled more human than usual, though." James sat with his friends in the sitting room. "I swear, I've never seen anything so terrifyingly sexy in my life."

"How is Lils going Bloodstone sexy?" Sirius asked, his tone incredulous. "Don't you remember how she and Mooney nearly went for it in October?"

"Of course. But I get it better now." James nodded. "Just the way she moved... she's gorgeous, mate."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. They'd thought that James had snapped out of this phase. For the past two weeks, ever since the Task and James' parents visiting, Lily had all but avoided all three of them. She'd holed herself away in some remote part of the castle, meeting with Dracula, and sneaking off into the night. Remus and James knew that she hadn't been feeding, as both could sense her need for blood from her strained voice and cautious movements. Even Sirius noted that her eyes were darker than he'd ever seen them.

"She hasn't mentioned the Task at all, has she?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. she just asked me who Chuck Norris was." James grinned slightly.

"She would." Sirius muttered darkly.

Remus rolled his eyes. Chuck Norris was more than a film star for Sirius. Chuck Norris had become an obsession. To make matters worse, Sirius thought that the movies were real. In addition to being a marshal artist/actor, Chuck Norris was now a God in the mind of Sirius Black.

"She'll be back soon." Remus finally said, glancing out the window. The day had been cloudy, and the clouds were now darkening.

"Yeah." James sighed. "I'm going to try and find her. I need to talk to her about everything that's happened."

The others nodded and wished him a good night. James slipped out of the room and sniffed. He faintly caught Lily's scent: crisp linen, lavender, and something spicy he'd never been able to place. He followed it to the kitchen, where a few students were milling about. They talked and ate, oblivious to James' presence for the most part. He said hello to a few, then slipped up the hidden stairs. He'd never been up that way before.

"Come in."

Her musical voice floated down to him when he was three-quarters up the staircase. He flew up the remaining steps and entered a worn-looking room. There were bare walls, cobblestone floors, and thick layers of dust over shelves. The only furniture in the room were a large cherry wood desk accompanied by an equally large leather chair. Lily sat engulfed in that chair.

"We need to talk." James said, standing before her.

"I know." Lily sighed. She looked tired, more so than usual.

"You can't let yourself get that hungry again. What if I hadn't been able to get to you in time?" James placed his hands on the desk. "I'm worried about you. Since the second Task, you've been distant. My parents don't blame you, you know that. They've said so many times that they can barely tell the difference in me. Look, Lils, I love you, but you've got to talk to me."

"You don't understand," Lily began, looking up angrily.

"No, I don't." James interrupted firmly. "You don't let me understand."

"I've been alone for a long time, James." Lily said slowly. "No, wait." She held up a hand cut him off before he'd even begun to speak. "I haven't been able to trust anyone in a very long time. You know more about my life than anyone. You know me better than I know myself.

"I'll tell you everything tonight, but first, I'll give you my word: I'll eat every night. No more trying to snack on traitors." Lily cracked a smile with her last words.

James nodded, then slid around Lily's desk. He kissed her hungrily and she responded eagerly. He knew in that moment that they would be alright.

(star)(star)(star)

Remus and Sirius sat in the parlour. They'd joined the rest of the Hogwarts students in the public room off the Entrance Hall. They seemed to be left alone by the vampires more and more as the Triwizard Tournament progressed. Remus and his nose were somewhat thankful. While he enjoyed his conversations with James, and still felt that he was a very dear friend, he couldn't stand the newborn, almost sterile smell. Lily's scent was more tolerable, as he'd trained himself to ignore the scent for years. Hers was muted, however, almost diluted with humanity. While no human blood ran warm through her veins, Lily smelled of compassion, stubbornness, and love. She smelled more human than many of the students in the room Remus currently sat in.

Sirius took his friends' absence much worse. He and James were practically twins, after all. Sirius felt abandoned by James, and so sulked. Of course, Sirius did understand that James was struggling to become his old self, but unlike everyone else in the group, Sirius was the only one who wasn't classified as a magical creature. Lily thought that he felt left out, James thought that was ridiculous, and Remus hated to admit that Lily was probably right.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked for the hundredth time.

"James is trying to get angry with Lily for never trusting him with vampire things. It's not working." Remus smiled thinly. He was not happy with the knowledge that Lily's 'secret' office was audible from this room.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Sirius pouted.

"Of course he does, Padfoot. But just think about it for a moment. He knows that you'll always be there for him. He isn't sure about Lily yet. He feels like he's too immature for her." Remus explained patiently.

"Stupid bugger." Sirius muttered, scowling.

Remus gave a snort of laughter, and Sirius directed his scowl at his friend. As the werewolf's laughter grew louder, Sirius grasped a pillow and flung it at him. This only caused Remus to laugh harder.

"Shut it, Remus." Sirius yelled, glaring at the other.

"Come on, Padfoot... Yell at me somewhere more private, alright?" Remus murmured, sobering.

Sirius stormed out of the room, Remus following. They remained silent until they reached Lily's remote wing of the castle. Then Sirius stopped and faced Remus, his eyes dark.

"You all act like it's a joke. 'oh, Sirius doesn't have super human senses.' 'Oh, we're all much stronger than little mortal Sirius'." Sirius slammed his hand against the wall. "She tore us apart, Mooney. I've been thinking lately that it was a mistake letting him go back to her."

"Alright. I understand." Remus tilted his head slightly. "But I'd just like to point one thing out: I'm very much a mortal. I age. I can and will die someday."

"But you're stronger." Sirius shot back.

"That may be, but do you know the prejudice against me? Do you know what my parents told me, once they found out what I was?" Remus began to grow angry. "They said 'Remus, you'll never have any friends. You'll never go to Hogwarts. If people find out what you are, they'll kill you.' How's that for a joke?"

Sirius remained silent, staring down at the floor for want of something better to do. He was speechless.

"He would've died either way." Remus said softly, not looking at his friend and instead focusing on the tapestry across from him. "At least this way he's still there."

"Not if he'd never met her." Sirius replied, equally as softly. "If he'd never met her, nothing would've changed. James would be human and healthy."

"And he never would've found someone he loves as much as Lily. Lily would be alone for the rest of eternity." Remus sighed, eying Sirius' stubborn expression. "Look, just think about it. He already gave her up once for you. Don't make him do it again."

Remus went to his room, looking sadly over his shoulder at Sirius. The hall was silent. Then Sirius shuffled down to the kitchen, intending to pour himself a Firewhiskey. Once in the room, however, he noticed the door on the far side of the room was ajar. He crept nearer to it, and realized it wasn't a door at all. It was a wall, slid open a tad to reveal a staircase. He'd made it up three steps before he thought of going to get Remus. The thought was quickly dismissed.

Sirius felt like he'd been climbing the steps for ages, when in reality, it was only an hour and a quarter. Finally, he reached a door at the top of the stairs. Feeling a tad breathless, he nudged open the heavy door. He expected to see... well, he didn't quite know what he expected to see. Maybe something resembling the Slytherin common room, which he'd seen many times over the years. He certainly hadn't expected to see a hallway covered in dust. Portraits lined the hallway, each hung beside a door. The grainy canvases depicted one or two people on each. One looked remarkably like Gabriel – only much older. Sirius only found himself drawn to the door at the very end of the hall. He thought it was because there wasn't any dust surrounding the cobblestone floor in front of it, as though someone had made a path to this door. Of course, it may have had something to do with Lily's name being on the door, and her portrait hanging beside it.

He opened it. Inside was a large cherrywood desk, set before a massive leather chair. A thick tome sat in the middle of the desk, its leather binding cracked; gold embossed title faded. A silk ribbon marked a place three-quarters through it. Sirius sat in the chair, running his fingers over the cover. There were indentations where the title should've been. He opened it, revealing that the pages were yellowing and brittle. It was a diary.

'June 30, 1869

Diary,

Well, I'm home from Hogwarts. It was my sixth year. Mother was proud of my grades – all at the top of the class, except for Transfiguration. Henry McKenzie always has top scores there. Mother was satisfied nonetheless, and gave me this journal. It is very extravagant, and I've told her that we should be saving every penny, but she ignored me. Ever since Father passed on, she's been trying to make ends meet on her own. I've offered to stay home, come September, to help. Mother wouldn't hear of it.

Must go, I hear noises from downstairs.

Lily.'

Sirius stared down at the page for several long moments. Lily had been human once. He looked at the date again, and felt his grey eyes getting wider. It was 109 years old. He hurriedly turned the page, eager to read more about the Lily he'd never know.

'August 1, 1869

Diary,

I've only just now been able to write. I hate this new life. I've been cursed. That bastard took my mother from me, and didn't have the courtesy to end my life. No. From what I've been told, I'll live forever. I'm alone, and I'll live forever. Though Vladmir says I'll grow accustomed to it. God only knows how long he's walked this earth.

I'm a monster. No one at Hogwarts will accept me now. Unless, of course, they don't know that I've changed. I'll have to be very careful for that plan to succeed, however. I'll have to 'die' after Hogwarts. Maybe go to Beauxbatons. After all, the world of magic is the closest thing I know to this new existence.

Must go. Vladmir awaits.

Lily.'

Sirius flipped through a few more pages, detailing Lily Marie Evans' seventh year at Hogwarts. She wrote about her fears of being discovered; of letting the blood lust get the better of her. He found out that Lily purposely severed her ties to all of her friends. She'd felt utterly alone. Much like he himself now felt.

"Wow." He murmured.

"It was hard for her." a voice, soft and thickly accented came out of the shadows near the door.

"Who's there?" Sirius lifted his wand towards the voice, the tip lit with the light spell.

"I've been with her for a long time." Dracula stepped out of the shadows. "She never said anything, but I could see it in her eyes. They are very expressive, no?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded dumbly, letting his arm drop.

"She found something in the Potter boy. I saw a fight in her that I hadn't seen in decades. Yet I hope you know that she was prepared to break her dead heart over again to give him a mortal life, with a wife that could give him children." Dracula looked over at Sirius. "She isn't trying to hurt you."

Sirius kept nodding stupidly. Dracula looked the boy over, then made a noise of disdain. Nothing was worse than brooding mortals, in Dracula's opinion.

"Lily is strong. She has dealt with heartbreak many times over the centuries." Dracula moved back to the door, ready to leave. "Every time she made friends, she had to pretend to die, or they died. Nothing has been permanent in her life until she befriended you."

With those words, Dracula was gone. Sirius was left to stare dumbfounded at the exit, and work up the courage to go back down the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Jeez, I'm lazy. Well, here's the promised update.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Thirty

My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is)

Lily sighed, looking out the window at the overcast spring day. The year was coming to an end entirely too quickly.

"What are you moaning about, love?" Sirius asked from across the room, where he, Remus, and James worked on the last of their history of magic essays.

"Not moaning, Siri, darling." Lily replied, looking back at the boys. "Just sighing."

"Then why are you sighing?" Sirius asked, setting down his quill.

"The year's nearly over. Then I can get away with maybe two more years as Lily Evans, Hogwarts graduate, and it's off to Beauxbatons." The girl sat down across from the boys, staring at her hands sulkily. "I like being Lily Evans, and English again."

"So stay Lily Evans." Sirius said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Stay with Jim and his folks."

"They'll let us, Lils. You know they love you." James set down his quill as well.

"She's got her reasons, Prongs." Remus murmured. "Let her explain."

"Thanks Remy." Lily smiled. "James, while I have nothing against staying with your parents, what happens in ten years? We'll still look like teenagers when we should look nearly middle-aged. We can't stay in one place for very long, save Transylvania."

"But we can stay in England as long as possible, can't we?" James asked, his hazel eyes hopeful.

"Yes. And we're wizards. We can come back to visit all the time." Lily forced a smile. "We just... have to be dead to the rest of the world."

"You mean... fake our deaths?" James stared dumbly at his girlfriend. "But why? Why do we have to pretend to die?"

"No one can know, James." Remus said, finally setting down his quill and glancing up. "No one can know what you are! It puts you in danger, and it puts Lily in danger. Do you want to be hunted down, James?"

"I don't want to die!" James snapped.

Lily's eyes dropped, filling with hurt and anguish. She left the room in less than a second. Remus frowned, while Sirius stood, shoulders shaking with rage. The latter paced to the same window that Lily had stood at earlier. James stood as well, striding around the room for a brief time, ruffling his hair. Finally, he stopped, just behind Sirius.

"Can you believe her?" he bellowed, knowing very well that Lily could hear him, and feeling a momentary pang of guilt when he, in turn, heard her choked sob. Remus' head tilted and his eyes darkened at the sound. James pressed on. "Can you believe she wants me to essentially die?"

"Shut up." Remus growled.

"No, Moony." James bared his teeth in his friend's general direction. "I won't die and leave everything I know behind when I'm only seventeen."

"You're already dead, James." Sirius said quietly, barely suppressed anger colouring his tone. "You already made that choice. You've been difficult since you were changed. That's understandable. And I know I wasn't thrilled when I found out what she was, but James, by God, you cannot hurt her anymore.

"Do you know how much she hurts already? How much she's given up, just for you? And you can't do this one thing for her? This isn't James Potter. This is Gabriel Bloodstone."

"Shut up." James snarled, his eyes growing darker.

"No, James." Remus stood, putting himself between James and Sirius in a flash. "She's offering you more than you know."

"She had nothing at the start. She's given you everything, because you've given her everything." Sirius glared out the window as he spoke. "You gave her family. And now she's trying to protect everyone you love, including Remus and me."

"What do you know, Sirius?" James yelled.

"I've lost my family, James. Lily's lost hers. You've given us both a second chance for that." Sirius turned, his grey eyes on his friend. "Now go and apologize to the woman you'll be calling your wife. Beg her to take you back. You are lucky to have her, and don't you ever forget that."

James looked from Sirius to Remus, disbelief fading to guilt at Remus' deep frown and wary stance. Sirius was pointing to the door, a fierce expression lighting his face.

"Fine."

James left. Sirius sagged into a chair close to the window. Remus walked slowly to the door and closed it the mood in the room lifted almost visibly. Remus leaned against the door and Sirius sank his head into his hands.

"When did he turn into such a prick?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled.

"He's scared." Remus replied, returning to his seat. "Though, that's certainly not an excuse for what he said to Lily."

"Well, I agree. It's just peachy that he's scared. Makes me think he's still human somewhere deep down." Sirius sighed. "But this is what he wanted, isn't it? Eternity, or something like it with Lily?"

"Yeah. It is. They're making up now." Remus shrugged. "She's just called him an arrogant prick and he's lucky that she's not shutting him out of their bedroom for the next century."

"Perhaps she should." Sirius chuckled without any real humour. "but then he'd come whining to us, wouldn't he?"

"Yep." Remus sighed heavily. "And they'd both still be miserable."

"Why are we always the sensible ones, Moony, my man?" Sirius lifted his head, glancing over at the other.

Remus snorted, neatening his parchment. Sirius was far from sensible a vast majority of the time. After Remus' essay was put away, he set the room back to how it was supposed to be, and moved to the door.

"I'm off to see Mishka. Try not to burn the castle down." Remus tried to look stern, but failed.

"Mishka? When did that happen for real?" Sirius pushed himself out of the chiar and exited the room with Remus.

"Two months ago. Where've you been, mate?" The werewolf chuckled.

"Off with Melinda." Sirius grinned, his thoughts turning to the blonde beauty who was the sole Ravenclaw quidditch player, and more recently, his girl of the month.

Remus rolled his eyes, and left his friend. She stood in the hall with a few others from Hogwarts. They chatted amiably amongst themselves but they ignored her. Remus rolled his eyes again. Mishka was gorgeous, smart, and kind. But she was still from Durmstrang.

"Mishka." He murmured, coming up to her.

"Remy." Mishka's eyes lit up when she spotted him. "You're late."

"Sorry. Lily and James had another crisis." Remus grimaced. "I'm getting really sick of always being the mediator."

"Who'd she try to eat this time?" Mishka asked quietly, remembering the last time Lily and James had fought with amusement. A little voice in her mind told her that she should probably mention that Gabriel was most decidedly entirely human now, but ignored it in favour of time uninterrupted with Remus.

"No one. James tried to be self-righteous. Kept saying he didn't want to be dead after Hogwarts. He wanted to keep the life he sort of has now." Remus shook his head.

"He is dead, though." The blonde wrinkled her brow, confused.

"Yes. He's just realized that." Remus sighed, shaking his head. "He's not actually as bright as his schoolwork indicates."

"Well, let's forget about them, and the Tournament for now, Remy. Let's just be us."

Never before had Mishka said something that made her so much more attractive in Remus' eyes.

(star)(star)(star)

Sirius, meanwhile, sat atop the tallest tower in Lily's castle, his chair brushed free of dust and broken glass. The shattered solarium around him shone with the bright sunlight of the day. He looked down at the forest; watched Remus and Mishka disappear into it. He sighed, his heart filling once again with sadness. He missed the days when he, James, and Lily had played pranks. Now, James was dead, he and Lily were engaged, and Remus had a girlfriend, leaving Sirius utterly alone. Sure, he had his shag bunnies, but he was starting to get bored with that. He wanted someone who would accept him, like James had accepted Lily. The knowledge that he was alone; so different from all of his friends, hurt him more than knowing that his mother hated him did.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Mr. Black." that chilling voice came from behind him again.

"Oh! Sir, I didn't hear you enter." Sirius scrambled to his feet, turning to face the tall man with the deathly pale face.

"You weren't intended to."

Sirius glanced around nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dracula looked him over, then sneered. The vampire swirled around the chair, moving toward the broken glass.

"It's a shame that this happened." Dracula sighed, picking up a shard of glass, which Sirius now noticed was slightly coloured. "The monks made this shortly after Lily joined me. They liked her much more than they liked me, I'm afraid."

"I think I can understand that. You're rather intimidating, sir." Sirius remained rooted to his spot in front of the chair.

"Yes. I am, aren't I? Tell me, Mr. Black... are you intimidated by me?" Dracula glanced over at the teenage boy, shifting so that he was crouched rather than kneeling.

"A little, sir." Sirius admitted.

The boy did not like how the vampire's eyes swept over him; did not know why his stomach had dropped to his knees. Dracula's eyes were a flat black. Sirius knew that colour from the times Lily had starved herself to the point of attacking stray humans.

"You're lonely."

Sirius was startled. The statement was almost sympathetic, as though Dracula knew how he felt. Which, now that Sirius thought of it, he did. Dracula had been alone for centuries before Lily was born. Now, he had many followers.

"I suppose I am." Sirius murmured.

"I can fix that." Dracula was still crouched; still staring at Sirius like he was food.

Sirius backed up, knowing he'd never get to the door before Dracula. He opened his mouth and shrieked, at which a voice at the back of his head scoffed, 'girly'. Dracula lunged forward, teeth flashing, and grabbed hold of Sirius's shoulders. Sirius tried uselessly to fend the vampire off. He was vaguely aware of footsteps running up the stairs impossibly fast as white pain flashed through his veins. He let out another blood curdling scream. And then, just when he thought it was over, the weight atop him vanished, and there was a flash of red before him.

"Mate, you have to stay with me." James' voice was low, panicked.

"It... hurts..." Sirius gasped. And then he passed out.

(star)(star)(star)

Lily and James had been snogging in her office just below the astronomy tower when they heard Sirius' shriek. They'd disentangled themselves, then raced up the spiral staircase, Lily ahead of James. What they'd seen when they arrived was worse than Lily could've ever imagined.

"Stop!" Lily snarled, darting forward and shoving Dracula off of Sirius with all her strength.

The elder vampire hissed, narrowing his eyes. As Lily stared him down, he seemed to regain some clarity. He turned and fled. Lily wasted no time in dropping to her knees beside her fallen friend, assessing his injuries. Dracula had bit into Sirius' shoulder. It wasn't bleeding fatally, she was relieved to see, but there wasn't anything she could do about the venom now racing through his body.

"No." James whispered, seeing Lily's face.

"There's nothing we can do anymore." Lily sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Go get Dumbledore. Bring him to our corridor."

James opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he heard Sirius' cry of pain. He dashed out of the room, dust whirling around him. Lily picked up Sirius carefully, murmuring apologies as he shrieked and writhed. She went quickly but quietly to Sirius' room, where Dumbledore and James waited. Setting Sirius down on the large four poster bed, she turned to the other two.

"Three days." she said mournfully. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know." James sat next to Sirius, staring down at him.

"I am sorry to hear that Vladmir did this." Dumbledore looked angry.

"He didn't act on his own, I don't think." Lily sighed. "He wouldn't risk himself like this normally. I need to find out why he did it."

"In due time." Dumbledore nodded. "For now, someone must find Mr. Lupin. I believe he would like to be here for Mr. Black."

Lily nodded, and she and the Headmaster left the room, giving James his last few moments with a living Sirius.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Oh boy. I'm on fire – two chapters in a week :O

Disclaimer: Still not JKR. Still wish I was.

Chapter Thirty-One

I Shake, I Move

Lord Voldemort stared at the mass assembled before him. Most were students; little more than children, really. He supposed he should be ashamed of himself for using these youth for his destruction of the world. He wasn't ashamed, of course. He'd stopped feeling such petty things years ago.

"Now, my Death Eaters, we have a dilemma." Voldemort said, gazing around the room. "The vampires are gathering. They do not wish to see the utopia we are trying to build."

A chorus of boos arose. A small smile played over Voldemort's thin face. He would gain his immortality yet, even if the vampires wouldn't give it to him as willingly as he'd liked. He needed one more death, and he knew who he would use for it: the vampire girl who had threatened him on so many occasions, who had once been an object of his secret affections – Lily Evans.

"There is one very great advantage that we may call our own: Count Vladmir Dracula has joined us." Voldemort indicated the dark figure behind him.

"Professor?" A lone voice cried out in shock.

A flash of yellow crossed the room and the boy who'd yelled fell silent. Voldemort felt a new shot of disdain for the git; Peter Pettigrew was a disgusting excuse for a pureblood. The only good thing that had come of the boy joining him was the introduction of the Hogwarts students. Severus Snape in particular was quite the asset, because he, like Voldemort, was a half-blood struggling to gain the respect he deserved amongst his Slytherin compatriots.

Voldemort also noticed Gabriel Bloodstone sneering at his headmaster. The blonde werewolf, Mishka, was not present. Voldemort was not surprised. The girl had made it clear that her allegiance was to Dracula alone. He had werewolves on his side; they'd take care of her at full moon.

"I have one target in particular for my conquest on the vampires, but you needn't worry about that just yet. Remember where I've placed you and continue your work." Voldemort turned back to his captive, who gazed back with glassy, expressionless eyes. A useful thing, the Imperious curse...

(star)(Star)(star)

Peter Pettigrew stared adoringly at Severus. Severus smirked to himself; Peter would tolerate all the abuse he could heap on him if it meant acceptance. Severus exploited this fact. He'd silenced the boy earlier, and still Peter followed him like a lost puppy.

"Peter, I want you to go into the forest and give me the all-clear when it's safe to return to Bloodvane Castle." Severus' voice was silky and cold.

Peter scrambled to do as he was told. Narcissa behind him giggled. Half-turning to the blonde, Severus frowned. Narcissa raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as though in challenge. Severus glowered at that, knowing that realistically he'd never be able to have any power over anything concerning Narcissa Black: she was from a long line of purebloods; he was a half blood. Narcissa was also engaged to Lucius Malfoy, whose family was amongst the most influential in the wizarding world. His frown deepened, but he led the way to the front of the cave in which they were gathered. A smirk rose anew on his face. He alone knew – or at least, had a very confident guess of what the master had planned for his conquest in regards to the vampires. Since the revelation of Drovinoff being Dracula and the man – a vampire, was Lily Evans' uncle, he guessed that Lily Evans was a vampire as well. Quite possibly a very old vampire, judging by the portrait of a young woman he'd seen at Durmstrang who looked remarkably like the girl. His tour hostess had claimed the portrait was of Lily's ancestor; Severus wasn't sure.

"Severus, the idiot's sent up the signal." A thin, jittery boy named George Nott murmured.

The Slytherins left for Lily's castle once more. Severus took the lead, finding himself suddenly very nervous when they reached the castle clearing. He still remembered the words Lily Evans had spoken to him in her office many months ago. He had no doubt now that she was more than capable of doing something very nasty to him.

"Snape, why is Evans running towards us like that?" Narcissa asked, her hand on her wand.

"Dunno." Severus admitted distractedly.

"You can't be here tonight." Lily said crisply once she reached them, not in the least winded. "Except for you, Black. He's asking for you."

Severus scowled, trying to read Evans' face. He thought he saw a furrow on her brow, but otherwise it was blank. Narcissa stiffened, not liking that she was being singled out by the intimidating creature that was Lily Evans.

"What d'you mean?" Severus asked, speaking for all the scowling Slytherins.

"I mean Dumbledore's ordered you up to Durmstrang." Lily snapped, eyes darkening. "Sirius is ill, and he's worried it's contagious."

The Slytherins grumbled, but followed Snape away. The leader had stormed off, turning on his heel. There was something questionable about the story Evans was telling, and he intended to find out just what that was.

(star)(star)(star)

Gabriel Bloodstone trembled as he gazed at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sweat beaded his brow. This wasn't supposed to happen; he'd never sweat involuntarily before. He felt very vulnerable for the first time in his life.

"Lily Evans must die." He snarled.

"And why is that, Gabriel?" Mishka had suddenly appeared behind him, lounging on a stone bench that was placed near the door.

"She's evil." Gabriel glared into the mirror. "And you're in league with her."

"Can you blame me, really?" Mishka asked idly. "I was only ever connected to you because Dracula asked me to watch you carefully. Now he has no reason to have you watched, and my allegiance to the Lady Bloodvane makes sense. She is my lord's heiress, and powerful in her own right."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the cur you've been seeing for the past two months?" Gabriel spat, still facing the mirror, watching her reflection.

"Oh, Remus has a great deal to do with it." Mishka replied, swiping her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder. The only thing that gave away her rage at the cur comment was a bit of exposure of elongated canine teeth.

"He's going to kill you if he finds out." Gabriel informed her, beginning to tremble again.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, were I you." Mishka definitely sounded amused now. "He'll have bigger things on his mind."

A gaggle of second year students entered the bathroom, chattering animatedly. They halted and blushed when they saw Mishka seated there. One boy in particular seemed to be slightly exasperated with the girl's presence. She stood and shook out her hair.

"Think on it Gabriel." She said, reaching over and ruffling the hair of the exasperated boy, whose hair and eyes were the same as her own. He turned pink and growled lightly. Mishka smiled affectionately at him and left.

"Lucien, I hate your sister." Gabriel informed the boy before storming out.

(star)(star)(star)

Madame Zara stared out the window towards the twin castle peaks that emerged from the treetops. She knew that one day soon, she had her grand-nephew would give themselves up at the protector castle; sacrifices to bring about the end. She knew, deep down, that the new Dracula would make Transylvania better. It would be as it was many centuries ago, before the wolves.

Bron glanced at his aunt warily. He rarely liked the outcome when she wore that expression. He turned his gaze to the clouds above. This had been the rainiest year in two decades. No one knew what to make of this omen: did it come of having Lady Bloodvane and Count Dracula back, or was it because of the mysterious competition at the forbidden castle? Aunt Zara said nothing, though Bron thought she must know the truth. Aunt Zara usually knew.

"She will need us before it comes to fruition." Aunt Zara's raspy voice broke his reverie.

"For what?" Bron asked, looking at her.

"For the necessary strength. She could've won many years ago if she'd been willing to stoop to his level." Zara closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Enjoy these next few weeks, boy."

Bron nodded and fled the room. Zara sighed, wishing the lad could keep his life. Bron was young still, and should've been destined for things beyond this village. Instead, he was destined to do great things for the village – in death.

(star)(Star)(star)

Voldemort looked at Dracula, one thin, dark eyebrow raised over a red eye. The vampire was tied with iron, forced into a small room within his suite at Durmstrang. He glared, the glassy look having completely left his eyes.

"Well, Dracula, have you recruited your coven for me yet?"

"Vampires as old as my personal covens have freedom now, as demanded by my hierarchy." Dracula informed him scathingly. "As you know, Tom Riddle, each and every member of my original coven is dead."

"Except for the Lady Bloodvane." Voldemort ignored the use of his real name. "Lily Evans."

"She is the oldest. She alone may question me, within reason, as I cannot force her to do anything." Dracula broke his shackles after flexing his wrists. He rubbed them gingerly. "I am getting old, I believe."

Voldemort scowled. His source had told him that vampires were weakened by iron. Clearly this was not so.

"Come now, Mr. Riddle, did you really think you could hold me with mere chains?" Dracula chuckled darkly. "No; the only reason I was susceptible to your Imperious curse is because I was once a wizard."

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and he backed towards the door. Dracula had been created, hadn't he? There was no way that a mortal could become the first vampire.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle. I was once Vladmir Durmstrang. I built this school, three hundred years ago. I evolved into Dracula after quite the mistake in a Dark spell." Dracula strolled casually over to the door as he spoke. "I don't think you'll be able to recreate the spell – Van Helsing made sure he destroyed it after I used it successfully. He became the first werewolf with that spell.

"In fact, the only reason many supposedly Dark creatures exist today is my doing. Vampires, werewolves, faeries... all have free will, because all were once wizards or witches. You, however, would be fit to be nothing more than a servant in the lowest of my covens. You've split your soul too many times to be considered a wizard anymore, Mr. Riddle. You are merely a magician."

"Imperio!" Voldemort snarled.

Dracula's eyes went blank again, the smirk leaving his lips. Voldemort was satisfied. He was in control once more.

(star)(star)(star)

At Bloodvane Castle, Lily sat in a chair next to Sirius' bed, taking in Narcissa's pale face. She clasped Sirius' hand, eyes red from tears.

"Cissy..." Sirius whimpered. "It hurts, Cissy."

"Make it stop!" Narcissa shrieked, not for the first time. "Call a healer, he's dying."

"Have you taken the mark, Narcissa?" Lily asked urgently, ignoring the blonde's question.

"No... Severus keeps trying to make me, but I've refused." Narcissa replied, startled. "What does that have to do with helping Sirius?"

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you, you must promise to never tell anyone else." Lily looked at Remus, who stood leaning against the wall next to James.

Remus joined the women by the bed, drawing his wand. He knew what Lily would ask of him, and he was prepared to do it. Narcissa and Sirius were still close, despite the image they maintained at Hogwarts, and she deserved to know of his fate.

"Grasp hands." He murmured.

The two reached over Sirius and firmly gripped one another's right hands. Narcissa trembled slightly but stood tall. A thin gold chain came from Remus' wand and snaked its way over their hands.

"Do you, Narcissa Black, swear never to repeat to anyone not in present company, save Dumbledore, anything you are told in this room?" Lily spoke.

"I do." Narcissa's voice quivered.

"And do you agree that no one has forced you to take this vow, and you are doing it of your own free will?" Lily continued.

"I do." Narcissa's voice grew stronger.

"And do you understand that what you are told must remain secret to protect not only Sirius, James, Remus, and myself, but you as well?" Lily stared at Narcissa, who gulped.

"I do."

Three more strands of gold threaded over their entwined hands, glowed brightly, and disappeared. Narcissa looked at Lily expectantly as the redhead sat down gracefully.

"My name is Lily Evans. I was born on July 24th, 1847 in London. When I was thirteen, my father died. When I was sixteen, a monster attacked my home and killed my mother. I died that night." Lily was interrupted by Narcissa's strangled squeak. "Yes, you're right. I lied. I died three days later. I became the first created vampire. Drovinoff, my 'uncle' is Count Dracula. James is my mate. I was forced to turn him at Christmas, or he would've died. Now Sirius has been bitten by the same monster who killed my mother. His heart will stop beating tomorrow."

"You foul... murdering creature!" Narcissa cried harshly, stumbling over her words. "How dare you turn my cousin into that?"

"I didn't, Narcissa. I never wanted this to happen." Lily looked down sadly.

"Then you." Narcissa wheeled on James.

"Never. Cissy, you know what he means to me." James choked.

Narcissa looked down, then turned her eyes to Sirius, who was thrashing in bed. He'd screamed himself hoarse ages ago.

"Then what is Lupin?"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus replied calmly.

"Who did this?" Narcissa whispered.

"Dracula." Lily answered coldly.

"He's with Voldemort." Narcissa looked up suddenly. "He was at the meeting."

"You need to talk to Dumbledore." Lily looked over at Remus, who nodded. She was struck once again how two mortal enemies could be so in sync.

"Why? I haven't done anything." Narcissa sounded defensive.

"Do you want the man who essentially killed your cousin, needlessly, to go unpunished?" James snapped.

Narcissa turned and strode out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Well, Lupin, are you going to show me where the Headmaster is or not?"

Remus trotted out of the room after her. James moved to Narcissa's vacated spot. He watched Sirius for several moments, and then turned his gaze to meet Lily's.

"Is this how you felt when I needed to be changed?" he asked softly.

"Not quite so bad. Sirius was so alive... you would've died either way. This way, I got to keep you." Lily murmured.

"I understand now." James sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Lily. I love you."

"I love you too, James." Lily smiled briefly.

A misty silver bird streaked into the room through the door Remus had left open behind him. It delivered a short message, then vanished.

"She has agreed."

Lily smiled in earnest at Dumbledore's words. They had their first double agent.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I'm terrible. I haven't updated in forever. Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot and whatever characters you don't recognize.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Nice Guys Finish Last**

Lily looked at Mishka from across the cozy little study the Champions had gathered in. The blonde had deep circles beneath her eyes despite the smile she wore. The two had sat up late into many nights, talking about this third task and what it would mean for Dracule Forest. They plotted against Vladmir Dracula while their mates helped Sirius gain control of his new shape. Sirius took to it better than James had, a fact which bothered him in a typical, competitive male fashion.

"Lily." James appeared at the redhead's elbow. "He's ready to explain now."

Lily followed Mishka and Gabriel into the antechamber beyond the study, James at her side. The French twins trailed after the English couple, whispering to one another about how pale and sickly all four of their opponents looked.

"All the better for us," Marie muttered in the girls' native French.

"Oui." The other replied with a smirk. (A/N: I can't for the life of me remember her name.) Lily chuckled darkly under her breath. They had no idea…

"Hello, students." Drovinoff stood at the front of the room, the vacant look still in his eyes. "Please, sit."

As the Champions complied, Lily, James, and Mishka thought they smelled someone unfamiliar in the room. Although they exchanged wary glances, they said nothing. There was no need to draw unnecessary attention to their enhanced abilities. Gabriel smirked to himself. His master's plan was going better than they could've dreamed. He subconsciously rubbed his left forearm; the movement was not lost on Lily. Gabriel scowled at the lovely vampire and returned his thoughts to the plan. With Lily and James caught up in the Black boy's illness, and Mishka involved with the mongrel Lupin, he'd been blissfully unwatched for the past two weeks. This had given him time to discover a thing or two about Dumbledore and his precious Gryffindor quartet…

"As the six of you may have guessed, this meeting is in regards to the third task." Drovinoff spoke monotonously. "It may occur at any time in the next two weeks. You will not know until an hour before when or where it will take place. In this way, you will be forced to think and act spontaneously.

"That is all. You are all excused." Drovinoff waved his limp right hand dismissively.

"Professor, may I speak with you privately? It's about my Charms grade." Gabriel asked as the others stood.

Drovinoff nodded stiffly. As Lily left the room after James, she suddenly remembered the source if the unknown scent: Tom Riddle.

(star)(star)(star)

Narcissa pushed her fine blonde hair away from her face with a sigh. She shifted in her seat nervously. She was to give Dumbledore her second report. She had real news this time, too. This time, she'd have the mews that just might change everything.

"Miss Black." Dumbledore entered the room.

Narcissa stood, waiting until the old headmaster sat before she did so herself. They exchanged polite nods and pleasantries as Dumbledore made himself comfortable.

"Well, Miss Black, I trust you are well." Dumbledore steepled his fingertips and gazed at Narcissa intently. This was Dumbledore's usual signal that he was ready to begin a long conversation.

"Brilliant." She replied dispassionately. "Look, Headmaster, I don't know whether or not I've found anything important. Severus watches what he says around me."

"Nevertheless…" Dumbledore motioned for the girl to continue.

"A man called Lord Voldemort has been putting Professor Drovinoff under the Imperious curse. He's been gathering most of the Durmstrang sixth and seventh years for meetings for the better part of a year trying to get them on his side. The ones who believe him have taken a symbol – they call it the Dark Mark. It's burned into their left arms.

"When Severus found out about what Lord Voldemort wanted us to do, he became quite excited. He and the rest of his cronies have the Mark and insist on calling Voldemort 'the Dark Lord' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. They say it makes Voldemort sound more powerful. I've been going to meetings with them; they think I'm there on behalf of the Blacks and the Malfoys. At the last meeting, Professor Drovinoff was there. Voldemort said the headmaster was actually Count Dracula and that he had Romania and the vampires under his thumb." Narcissa finished recounting the tale abruptly. "That Durmstrang Champion, the boy, seems to thing he's high up amongst these Death Eaters – that's what they call themselves."

"Yes, it is worse than I'd thought." Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Lord Voldemort is known in England as Tom Riddle. He was a student of mine, around forty years ago. He was remarkably intelligent; he was Head Boy. His partner was Lilliana Evans."

"It's true, then?" Narcissa demanded, gripping the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles went white. "Everything Evans told me is true?"

"Indeed it is, Miss Black." The old man inclined his head. "And you are doing your cousin a tremendous favour for the information you're providing."

Narcissa shrugged and moved to get up. She then hesitated, glancing up imploringly. She knew she didn't need his permission to leave, but she suddenly felt that she wanted it. She respected the old fool for the first time in her life.

"He's in Lily's parlour." Dumbledore smiled, turning to a sheet of paper on the desk.

(star)(star)(star)

"Tom Riddle needs to die." Lily stated as she sat in her parlour with James, Sirius, Remus, Mishka, and, surprisingly, Narcissa.

"Here, here." Mishka and Sirius muttered darkly.

"But how?" Narcissa demanded, twin spots of angry red colouring her cheeks. "How do you intend to do that when he's got an army?"

"He's got an army of kids, Cissy." Sirius informed her soothingly. "I bet they're just going to run scared once they catch sight of three vampires."

"They might." Mishka murmured. "But I doubt it. Riddle has werewolves on his side. I've already had to hide my parents from them."

"What do you mean?" Remus was suddenly alert. "Are you in danger?"

"Yes. But don't be concerned for me, Remy. I've been getting myself out of life-or-death situations since I found out I was a witch." Mishka smiled.

"Lily. You know how it's going to happen, don't you?" James asked softly.

All action in the room stopped. All eyes turned to Lily. Most were expectant. Narcissa's were wary. Yes, Sirius trusted this monster, but did he really expect her to as well?

"I know how I want it to happen." Lily murmured. "I want for Gabriel to meet some sort of ill fortune in the third task. Yes, it's cruel for me to want him dead, but it's not completely unjust. He was behind the poisoning, and I know that he's killed others to get his way before.

"I want Tom Riddle dead. He's a menace. His plan extends further than just immortality. Isn't that right, Narcissa?" Lily met Narcissa's gaze. The blonde nodded, suddenly abashed. "Riddle's goal is to wipe out all half-bloods and muggle borns. That can't happen.

"And, lastly… I will kill Dracula." Lily's voice took on a feral tone. "He will pay for all he's taken from me."

"Well… at least we've got that sorted out." Sirius muttered. "Come on, Cissy. I want to show you something I found the other day."

Sirius and Narcissa left the room. Lily knew what this was about. Sirius had found a book on wizarding law in the library, and there was a section pertaining to pureblood marriage there. Both Blacks were hoping to find a way out of Narcissa's marriage to Lucius Malfoy.

Remus and Mishka left the room as well. The two of them were 'going for a stroll'. Lily rolled her eyes. They were frisky little buggers. Then again… she cast a glance at James and smiled slyly. She couldn't really say anything about the werewolf pair while she and James were growing increasingly intimate.

"And then there were two." James murmured, suddenly behind her.

Lily turned as his arms came up around her. They smiled at one another, and shared a long, loving kiss. She sighed to herself. Why couldn't things stay this way forever? She knew it was just a matter of time before everything came crashing down around them.


End file.
